Voll Note
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Ciel, seorang pemuda yang muak akan kesehariannya. Sebastian adalah Death God yang jenuh akan kesehariannya. Mereka bertemu dan beginilah hasilnya. /Page 6 updated! RnR are most welcome! ON LONG HIATUS
1. Page 1  Under Pressure

Hay, minna-san!~

Saya kembali muncul dengan fict baru lagi!~ _#plak! Yang RM belom apdet!_

Ahaha, habis fict yang satu ini memenangkan _mood_ saya belakangan ini, jadi RM tertunda -_-v Tapi saya gak bakal saya discontinued, kok! (mungkin) _#plak!_

Sudahlah, silahkan dibaca saja jikalau berkenan~

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>** AU, **typo(s) maybe**, OoC maybe, **OC(s)**, based on Death Note concept, **first Sho-Ai fiction**, different plot with Death Note**

**Disclaimer:**** Kuroshitsuji **** Yana Toboso, Death Note concept **** Tsugumi Ohba & Takashi Obata**

* * *

><p><strong>Voll Note<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**Page 1: Under Pressure**

**…**

_**East End street, London, May 2015**_

BRUAGH

"Akh!" ringis anak berambut kelabu yang barusan didorong jatuh.

"Hahaha! Dasar lemah!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat.

DUAKK

"Ya, lemah, lemah!" sahut anak laki-laki lainnya sambil menendang anak yang terjatuh itu.

Tes

Air mata jatuh dari mata _cerulean deep blue-_nya. Namun mimik mukanya masih menunjukkan perlawanan. Ia berusaha meredam rasa sakit akibat pukulan mereka dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cengeng pula, lebih baik kau pulang dan lapor ke ibumu! Hahahaha!" ejek anak laki-laki yang mendorongnya.

"Dasar kecil! Lemah! Lebih baik kau membantu nenek menjahit sana!" tambah anak berambut hitam lain.

Sekumpulan anak kecil itu masih menendangi anak bertubuh ringkih itu hingga anak itu jatuh terkulai di tanah. Anak berambut kelabu itu meringkukkan tubuhnya serta memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sambil lutut menekuk.

DUAKK DUAKK BUK DUKK

"Tuh, 'kan? Dia lemah sekali! Baru segini saja sudah tumbang!" umpat salah satu dari anak-anak itu.

"Sudahlah! Cari yang lain saja! Dia memang amat lemah! Dilihat dari tubuhnya juga sudah ketauan 'kan?" ucap anak berambut putih yang sedari tadi hanya melihat.

"Justru karena dia lemah begini 'kan? Ya sudahlah, kita pergi saja! Nanti keburu ada yang lihat!" perintah anak berambut hitam tadi.

Setelah puas menganiaya anak itu, mereka pergi seenak hati dengan raut muka tak bersalah. Mencari korban lain untuk mereka pukuli karena anak berambut kelabu tadi sudah tidak dapat mereka ajak 'bermain' lagi.

Anak bertubuh penuh lebam itu perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tanah. Rasa nyeri bekas pukulan dan tendangan masih terasa jelas di sekujur tubuh ringkihnya. Ya, kalau saja anak berumur 12 tahun itu tidak mengambil jalan pintas―berupa gang sempit―untuk pulang ke rumahnya, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan teman-teman―kalau masih bisa disebut teman―sekelasnya yang memang sangat badung dan bengal.

"Akh! Duh! Sakit sekali! Dasar Robert sialan! Beraninya main keroyokan!" umpat anak itu sambil berjalan tertatih menuju rumahnya. Ia terus menyumpahi kumpulan anak yang tadi mem-_bully_nya tiba-tiba.

Bukannya anak kecil bertubuh pendek nan ringkih itu tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia jelas sangat berusaha melawan mereka. Tetapi karena kalah jumlah dan dirinyalah yang di serang tiba-tiba dari belakang, alhasil beginilah tubuhnya sekarang.

"Nanti aku harus bilang apa lagi coba sama Bibi?" gerutu anak itu sambil terus berjalan.

Ya, anak berambut kelabu itu memang bukan pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini. Disebabkan tubuhnya yang kurus kecil serta parasnya yang lebih ke arah cantik seperti perempuan, ia terus menjadi korban penganiayaan serta penghinaan anak-anak badung macam Robert―anak berambut hitam tadi―dan kawan-kawan.

Di London, baik sekolah dasar, menengah pertama, menengah atas, bahkan universitas sekalipun, kejadian seperti ini sudah jadi hal yang sangat tidak asing. Anak-anak sejenis Robert dan kawan-kawan memang sedang merajarela di Inggris Raya. Bahkan beberapa tahun terakhir, jumlah kekerasan meningkat perlahan-lahan seiring berjalannya waktu dan meningkatnya globalisasi.

Anak itu pun sampai ke rumahnya. Ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat masuk rumah. Ia takut ditanyai macam-macam oleh bibinya―yang menurutnya cerewet―itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk diam-diam dan langsung lari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Namun belum sempat ia mencapai anak tangga pertama, langkahnya terhenti karena suara bibinya.

"Ciel, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu seperti biasa?" tanya wanita berambut merah yang sedang memakai celemek merah juga.

Anak kecil yang dipanggil Ciel itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping―ke arah dapur. Aksi menyelinapnya gagal sudah.

"Eh, itu, aku lupa! Aku….err…sudah tidak tahan ke toilet! Ya! Jadi aku langsung lari. Sudah dulu ya, Bi! Aku benar-benar tak tahan!" ucap Ciel agak sedikit terbata di awal dan kemudian langsung melesat ke kamarnya.

"Tumben sekali sih anak itu sampai segitunya ingin ke toilet!" ujar wanita itu—yang bernama Angelina —heran sambil terus memotong wortel yang sedari tadi sedang ia kerjakan.

**.**

_**At Ciel's Room**_

_**.**_

"Huft! Untung saja! Bisa makin repot kalau Bibi mulai bertanya yang macam-macam!" gumam Ciel sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran _single _miliknya.

"Auh! Masih nyeri sekali rasanya! Memang dasar anak-anak sialan! Untuk apa coba mereka memukuli tanpa sebab begini? Dasar kurang kerjaan! Mereka tak pernah dididik atau apa?..." Serentetan cacian dan makian terus keluar dari mulut mungil anak itu.

Dia memang sangat kesal dengan kelakuan mereka yang makin lama makin menjadi.

Setelah puas memaki-maki dan beristirahat, Ciel beranjak menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan dirinya dari luka dan kotoran yang menempel di tubuh kecilnya.

**…**

**…**

_**Death God's World**_

Tebing-tebing jingga yang terbias cahaya banyak menjulang tinggi. Tetumbuhan rimbun yang sangat asing banyak dijumpai di kawasan ini. Daun merah muda menyala—seperti daun kelapa namun lebih lebar—adalah yang paling banyak dari serangkaian warna-warni tetumbuhan di sini.

Bunga venus berwarna-warni ukuran raksasa menghiasi sudut-sudut pohon besar berdaun putih―seperti kelopak dandelion. Bedanya semua venus di sini tidak memakan serangga atau apapun. Tanah kawasan yang rimbun itu sangatlah keadaan yang sangat berbanding terbalik.

Di kawasan itu terdapat hewan-hewan seperti di buku dongeng dari yang besar sampai kecil. Sebut saja _hydra, warlocks, spider crab, centaur, razormane, mulgore, quilbeast, thunder lizard, _dan lain-lain. Siapa sangka dunia unik nan indah macam ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk para _death Gods_?

Ya, ini adalah para dunia dewa kematian. Dan jangan sangka kalau dewa kematian selalu berwajah tengkorak, berjubah hitam panjang, dan membawa-bawa sabit besar ke mana-mana. Di dunia ini, sosok yang kita kenal seperti itu nyatanya amat berbeda.

Rupa mereka seperti manusia pada umumnya. Namun paras serta wajah mereka lebih tegas dan rupawan. Di balik sosok tegap mereka, bertengger manis sepasang sayap berbulu indah—seperti sayap malaikat namun berwarna hitam kelam berkilat.

Para _Death Gods _tidaklah membawa senjata besar dan menyeramkan macam sabit pemenggal besar yang biasa dilukiskan di buku-buku dongeng. Mereka menggunakan mantra serta buku bersampul perak yang selalu mereka bawa.

Berbeda dengan manusia, _Death Gods_ lebih senang menyendiri dan jarang berkumpul atau melakukan kegiatan bersama.

Jumlah mereka pun sangat terbatas. Hanya sekitar sembilan puluh tujuh _Death Gods_ yang sekarang berada di _Aranchle_—dunia _Death Gods_. Sedangkan tiga _Death Gods_ lainnya sedang berada di dunia manusia. Tersebar di berbagai belahan bumi.

Seperti namanya, _Death Gods_ bertugas untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Hanya saja caranya berbeda dari yang selama ini kita pikirkan. _Death Gods _yang berada di dunia manusia adalah _Death Gods _yang secara tidak sengaja terperangkap di dunia itu untuk sementara waktu.

Kehidupan sehari-hari _Death Gods_ sangatlah teratur dan lurus-lurus saja. Mulai dari mengecek _list_ manusia yang akan dicabut nyawanya, memastikan dan mengatur cara kematian manusia, mengawasi manusia yang akan mati melalui portal penghubung yang berbentuk seperti gua gelap, melaporkan keberhasilan pencabutan nyawa kepada _Lord of Death Gods_—pimpinan para _Death Gods_, serta memutuskan jiwa manusia yang tercabut akan dimasukkan ke surga atau neraka.

Di antara semua kesibukan itu, salah seorang _Death God _bermata _crimson_ berkilat mulai merasa bosan dan muak dengan tugasnya yang tiap hari itu-itu saja. Walaupun kelihatannya sibuk, tetapi para _Death Gods_ lebih sering punya waktu senggang daripada waktu kerja.

_Death God _bermata merah itu mulai berpikir demikian karena beberapa hari belakangan ini, dirinya lebih sering menganggur daripada bekerja.

Pekerjaan _Death Gods _diatur oleh _Lord of Death Gods_ yang menerima perintah langsung dari Tuhan. Jumlah nyawa yang dicabut oleh masing-masing _Death God_ tidaklah banyak. Rata-rata setiap harinya mereka mencabut satu nyawa saja. Paling banyak dua nyawa dan hal itu pun sangat jarang terjadi.

_Death God_ bermata _scarlet_ menyala itu duduk di tepian puncak tebing cokelat kejinggaan. Sayap hitamnya terkatup. Iris matanya menatap segala hal di bawah tebing itu.

Seluruh dataran _Aranchle_ terlihat jelas dari tempatnya duduk. Meski wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, siratan matanya jelas memancarkan rasa jenuh yang amat sangat.

Dari semua yang terhampar di atas _Aranchle_ ini, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mulai membuatnya tertarik. Sesosok _Death God _berambut merah panjang sedang menjalankan tugas di depan gua kecil gelap yang merupakan portal penghubung _Aranchle_ dan dunia manusia. Bukan _Death God_ merah itu yang menarik perhatian _Death God _berambut hitam ini, melainkan gua hitam kelam yang kelihatan sangat dalam itu.

Secercah ide terbentuk di benaknya. Seulas seringai terbentuk di wajah pualamnya. Punggungnya menegak serta kedua sayapnya melebar. Segera saja ia terbang menuju portal penghubung itu.

Srak! Tep!

_Death God_ bermata _scarlet_ itu mendaratkan dirinya tidak jauh dari portal mengatupkan sayap hitamnya hingga beberapa helaian bulu indah itu berjatuhan.

Dirinya tidaklah langsung menghampiri _Death God_ berambut merah yang sedang berdiri mengamati manusia yang akan di ambil nyawanya. Ia memilih diam mengawasi serta menjaga kalau-kalau ada _Death Gods_ lain yang akan mengerjakan tugas di portal itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia menunggu, akhirnya _Death God_ berambut merah panjang itu beranjak dari portal itu hingga tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Ia melangkah perlahan ke hadapan portal itu. Walaupun terlihat gelap dan tak terlihat ujungnya, mata _Death Gods_ dapat melihat ujung portal itu. Di ujung lain portal terdapat dunia manusia―sekitar benua Eropa. Memang masing-masing portal mewakili benua-benua yang ada di dunia manusia. Di _Aranchle_ terdapat 7 portal yang menghubungkan ke masing-masing benua.

Ia teringat akan tiga _Death Gods_ yang sekarang berada di dunia manusia dan tidak bisa kembali ke _Aranchle_ untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan suatu sebab yang hanya _Lord of Death Gods_ dan _Death Gods_ yang bersangkutan saja yang tau.

Dilihatnya keadaan dunia manusia di berbagai Negara di benua Eropa. Mulai dari ujung timur, yakni Rusia, dilanjutkan ke selatan, yaitu Yunani, lalu bagian tengah seperti Jerman, Italia, Prancis, hingga berakhir di ujung barat, yaitu Inggris.

_Death God_ berambut _ebony_ itu mulai merasa dunia manusia itu lebih menarik daripada _Aranchle_ yang menurutnya lurus-lurus saja dan sangat membosankan. Rasanya sudah berkali-kali ia melihat ke dalam portal ini tetapi baru sekarang ia merasakan keinginan untuk ke dunia manusia begitu besar.

Konflik serta peperangan banyak terjadi di dunia manusia. Para petinggi negara yang jujur terlihat sedang mengumbar-umbar janji dan berdiplomasi dengan semangat sedangkan yang melihat hanya diam dan memandang rendah.

Sedangkan orang-orang parlemen serta senator-senator yang sedang rapat di dalam gedung pemerintahan yang nyaman malah sibuk mengobrol atau bahkan tertidur dan ada pula yang sempat-sempatnya menonton video terlarang. Sungguh menggelikan.

Mereka mengaku-ngaku sebagai pegawai pemerintah yang mengurus serta membangun negara beserta isinya ternyata malah sibuk KKN, memanfaatkan status kepegawaian mereka yang tinggi demi kepentingan pribadi.

Ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan di dunia manusia, tepatnya di Inggris. Menurutnya, Inggris adalah Negara paling brutal daripada negara-negara Eropa lainnya yang tadi ia lihat. Dapat dibuktikan dengan merajarelanya kekerasan serta konflik negara yang tak terselesaikan serta makin banyaknya penganut aliran sesat dan semacamnya.

_Death God_ itu kembali melihat lebih dalam di Inggris, tepatnya di London. Mata _scarlet_-nya menangkap adegan kekerasan yang sedang dilakukan oleh segerombolan anak kecil di sebuah gang sepi. Matanya tetap memperhatikan mereka sedang menendangi seorang anak bertubuh paling kecil dan kurus di antara kerumunan anak.

Baru saja ia akan memalingkan pandangannya ke kawasan lain, anak kecil yang ditendangi tadi mulai berdiri dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kedua _orb _merah pekat _Death God_ itu terpaku pada kedua _orb_ sebiru lautan milik anak itu yang baru saja terbuka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sesosok _Death God_ merasa kagum terhadap manusia. Biasanya _Death Gods_ hanya mencemooh para manusia yang memang banyak berdosa terhadap Tuhan. Sungguh, _Death God_ berambut kelam itu merasa konyol atas pemikirannya barusan. Walau demikian, ia tetap mengawasi sosok kecil manusia berambut kelabu itu hingga sesosok _Death God_ lain menepuk bahunya perlahan.

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas, eh?" kata _Death God_ bermata hijau terang berambut kuning kecoklatan yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedikit jenuh hingga datang sendiri mau mengerjakan tugas, Ron?" jawab _Death God_ bermata merah itu sambil kemudian menengok ke arah _Death God_ nyentrik bernama Ronald Knox.

"Tidak, kok! Saat ini aku sedang senggang dan tadi saat aku sedang terbang, aku melihatmu sedang mengamati portal ini, jadi aku menyusulmu, deh!" ucap Ronald riang sambil seantero _Aranchle_ ini, dialah _Death God_ teramah dan paling ceria yang dapat ditemui. Semua _Death Gods_ juga mungkin akrab dengannya karena sifatnya memang berbeda dari kebanyakan _Death Gods_.

"Ron, apa kau tau sebab tiga _Death Gods_ senior terlempar ke dunia manusia?" tanya _Death God_ bermata _scarlet_ itu kepada kawannya.

"Hm? Maksudmu Osiris, Obelisk, dan R.A.? Aku sendiri juga kurang juga mereka memang ditugaskan untuk sesuatu? Mereka _Death Gods_ periode awal 'kan?" tanya Ronald sambil meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu.

"Ya, aku hanya penasaran mengapa mereka belum kembali sampai sekarang." ucap _Death God_ rambut hitam itu.

"Aku juga. Mengapa kau ingin tau, Sebs? Jarang sekali _Death Gods_ menanyakan hal semacam ini." ujar Ronald kepada Death God berambut hitam itu yang dipanggil Sebastian Michaelis.

"Tidak, aku hanya terpikir apa saja yang mereka lakukan di dunia fana itu. Pasti lebih banyak hal menarik di sana dibandingkan di sini, di _Aranchle_." tutur Sebastian jujur sambil kembali menatap ke dalam portal gelap itu.

"Ha? Ahahahaha!~ Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sebs?" ucap Ronald sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Konyol sekali. Sudah jelas dunia untuk para dewa dan manusia berbeda jauh. Dunia mereka jauh lebih rendah derajatnya daripada kita." lanjutnya sambil mencoba menetralisir rasa gelinya dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tau itu, Ron! Aku hanya merasa jenuh beberapa hari ini. Menurutmu siapa yang kira-kira mengetahui lebih detil tentang mereka?" tanya Sebastian mulai kesal dengan _Death God_ periang itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja _Lord of Death Gods_? Beliau 'kan yang paling tau tentang masalah ini?" ucap Ronald lebih sopan karena menyadari nada kesal terselip sedikit di nada bicaranya tadi.

"Kalau itu aku juga sudah tau. Aku malas bertanya kepada dewa tua itu. Apakah _Death God_ biasa tak ada yang mengetahuinya?" ujar Sebastian dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Hm, siapa ya?" gumam Ronald sambil menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. "Hmm… Ah, kau bisa tanya malaikat yang datang dua hari sekali itu. Sepertinya ia cukup tua untuk mengetahui hal itu." jawab Ronald sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum riang.

"Benar juga katamu. Baiklah, aku akan menanyainya besok. Terima kasih atas saranmu, Ron!" ucap Sebastian sedikit riang sambil merentangkan kedua sayap agungnya dan melesat terbang meninggalkan _Death God_ bermata hijau terang itu sendirian.

"Sebaiknya lupakan saja gagasan konyolmu! Sebab tak akan mudah membuat seorang malaikat membuka mulut dihadapan _Death Gods_." gumam Ronald sambil menatap langit tempat Sebastian pergi.

**…**

**…**

_**4 years later, Monroeville, London, England**_

_**.**_

Pemuda berambut kelabu kebiruan berjalan keluar dari halaman membuka pagar depan rumah sederhana itu dan melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar kecil yang memanjang dan memang melewati rumahnya.

"Hei, Ciel! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seorang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing bagi Ciel.

Pemuda yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan membalas teriakan tadi. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek acak-acakan berkacamata sedang berlari menuju dirinya sambil melambai-lambai.

"Oi, cepatlah kalau tak mau terlambat lagi." jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel itu sambil membalas lambaian tangan orang itu dengan lambaian kecil dan wajah datar khasnya.

"Ha-ah…hah, sabar sedikit, dong! Lagipula kau selalu saja berangkat duluan meninggalkanku. Aku 'kan sudah jadi tetanggamu selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, Ciel!" protes pemuda bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi itu sambil berusaha mengembalikan napasnya yang sempat hilang.

"Itu karena kau selalu bangun lebih telat daripada aku, tau! Sudah tau aku sendiri juga sering telat bangun." ujar Ciel sambil kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya bersama teman dekatnya selama 3 tahun terakhir.

"Iya, iya. Maaf deh kalau begitu. Eh, hari ini tidak ada ulangan apapun 'kan?" tanya pemuda acak-acakan itu sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana _jeans_-nya.

"Tidak ada. Bersyukurlah kau karena kuyakin kau cuma main game semalaman!" tuduh Ciel tepat sasaran dengan nada setengah mengejek sambil terus memperhatikan jalanan.

"Hehe, seperti tidak tau aku saja!" ucap pemuda di samping Ciel itu sambil sedikit cengengesan.

Kentara sekali perbedaan dua pemuda yang sedang berjalan itu. Yang berambut kelabu berwajah _stoic_, berparas manis layaknya perempuan, bertubuh kurus dan ringkih, serta berpakaian rapi dan sederhana.

Sedang yang berambut hitam berwajah malas, terbilang cukup keren di sekolahnya, bertubuh sedang dan lebih tinggi 5 senti dari kawannya, serta berpakaian agak nyentrik serta acak-acakan dan awut-awutan.

"Ya, beginilah sifat asli Christopher Chaferio yang memang sangat pemalas tetapi kalau di depan orang lain berpura-pura jaim!~ Hahaha…" ejek Ciel sambil tertawa geli sendiri hingga beberapa pejalan kaki berjenis pria menoleh dan terkagum sejenak akan paras manis Ciel.

"Ya, ya! Dan hanya kau yang tau! Awas saja kalau bilang-bilang orang lain! Oh iya, jangan panggil aku dengan nama ribet itu, tuan _stoic_!" tukas pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menjitak kepala Ciel pelan karena kesal dirinya ditertawakan di depan umum begitu.

Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak terpana akan pesona wajah Ciel yang sangat imut itu. Mungkin karena saking bodoh otaknya atau buram matanya hingga ia tidak merasakan ketertarikan seperti yang kebanyakan pemuda lain rasakan terhadap Ciel. Ya, mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik yang sangat akrab sejak 3 tahun lalu.

**.**

_**Flash Back**_

**.**

Berawal ketika keluarga Chaferio baru pindah dari Italia dan menjadi tetangga Ciel. Pada awalnya Ciel tidak terlalu peduli dengan kedatangan tetangga baru. Ciel pikir tetangga baru itu dan semua anak di sekitarnya sama saja, hanya bisa menjahili dan mem-_bully_ nya.

Pemikiran itu muncul dan disebabkan oleh salah seorang temannya yang dulu cukup dekat dengan Ciel dan merupakan teman lamanya sejak taman kanak-kanak. Namanya Charles Grey. Pemuda berambut putih yang dulu merupakan teman dekat Ciel malah berbalik meninggalkan Ciel dan berpindah kepada Robert dan kawan-kawan.

Hal itu dikarenakan dari dulu hingga sekarang, Robert dan kawan-kawan adalah kelompok yang paling disegani di sekolah Ciel. Dan sialnya Ciel selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka.

Grey yang dulu memang masih kecil dan polos memutuskan unuk bergabung dengan Robert dan kawan-kawan. Ia pun meninggalkan Ciel yang memang tidak punya banyak teman sendirian.

Walaupun Grey tidak lagi menjadi teman Ciel, ia tidak pernah ikut mem-_bully_ dan menyakiti Ciel. Tiap Robert dan kawan-kawan beraksi menyakiti Ciel, ia selalu berdiam diri dan menonton saja. Mungkin ada rasa ketidak tegaan terhadap Ciel yang dulu merupakan teman dekatnya.

Grey tidak berani memprotes Robert jika tindakannya terhadap Ciel sudah keterlaluan. Alhasil ia hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata sindiran dan menyakitkan serta meyakinkan Robert kalau Ciel sudah tidak bisa mereka ajak 'bermain'.

Ciel sadar akan sikap Grey yang memang berbeda dengan tiap kali ia mem-_bully _Ciel dengan mem-_bully _anak lainnya. Diusianya yang saat itu masih belum matang, Ciel merasa dirinya sangat lemah dan tidak berguna hingga teman satu-satunya yang pernah ia miliki berpaling darinya.

Ia juga merasa kesal, marah, jengkel karena dikhianati teman lamanya. Namun, sekesal apapun Ciel dengan Grey, tetap saja iatidak bisa membenci teman lamanya itu. Di ujung dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedih dan kehilangan, serta kesepian.

Hingga dua tahun berlalu dan Christopher datang dan mulai menjadi teman baru sekaligus teman dekat Ciel. Awal mula mereka berteman baik amatlah sederhana.

Di hari kedatangan keluarga Chaferio, Christopher dan ibunya datang ke rumah Bibi Ciel untuk memberi salam perkenalan. Ciel juga dikenalkan dengan Chistopher muda. Ciel yang memang berpikir negatif duluan tentang Christopher hanya membalas jabat tangan dengan wajah _stoic_ dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Bibi Angelina sendiri terkejut dengan sikap tidak sopan Ciel dan hanya meminta maaf dan melanjutkan mengobrol dengan dua orang anggota Chaferio. Christopher sendiri bingung dan berpikir kalau anak tadi alias Ciel takut dengan dirinya.

Esoknya, saat Chistopher berjalan pulang dari sekolah di hari pertamanya, ia melihat Ciel sedang di pukuli oleh beberapa orang yang baru dikenalnya di ujung gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya. Memang ia sudah diperingati oleh teman-teman barunya di sekolah untuk tidak terlibat urusan dengan kelompok-kelompok perusuh apalagi Robert dan kawan-kawan.

Christopher sendiri sedikit ragu untuk bergerak menolong Ciel karena dirinya sendiri saat itu masih sama ukuran tubuhnya dengan Ciel. Tetapi ia juga tak tega melihat teman sekaligus tetangga barunya disakiti seperti itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kelompok yang sedang beraksi itu dan menyeruduk mereka. Memang awalnya mereka terjatuh dan mengaduh pelan, tetapi tak lama kemudian mereka langsung berdiri dan balas memukuli Ciel dan Christopher.

Christopher berdiri di depan tubuh Ciel yang sudah jatuh meringkuk untuk melindunginya. Sebisa mungkin ia balas memukul mereka dengan sisa tenaganya. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang sudah melemah dan kalah jumlah akhirnya tumbang juga. Walau tumbang, Christopher tetap berusaha melindungi tubuh ringkih Ciel yang sudah dipenuhi lebam yang sangat kentara di kulit pucatnya.

Setelah puas menyakiti kedua anak tak berdaya itu, segerombolan anak-anak itu pergi. Christopher yang cukup cerdas dengan berpura-pura pingsan hingga mereka pergi, berdiri perlahan sambil menahan nyeri sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Ciel yang perlahan membuka mata biru sedalam lautannya yang indah. Dilihatnya, sosok yang sepantaran dengannya juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Ciel berusaha bangkit dari tanah namun rasa nyeri yang menusuk menghalanginya untuk melaksanakan niatnya.

"Pelan-pelan. Lukamu pastilah sangat sakit hingga kau sangat kesulitan untuk bangun!" ucap Christopher sambil membantu Ciel untuk bangun.

"Ugh, akh, terima kasih banyak, Chaferio!" ujar Ciel sedikit terbata sembari menahan ringisan yang akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Tidak apa, Phantomhive! Malah seharusnya aku minta maaf karena tidak langsung menolongmu waktu aku melihatmu begini." sesal Christopher sambil memungut kacamatnya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Ah, tidak! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karena bersikap tidak baik kemarin dan membuatmu ikut babak belur seperti ini, Chaferio! Aku benar-benar menyesal melibatkanmu!" ucap Ciel lirih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok! Ini bukan salahmu, tapi mereka yang seenaknya melakukan hal begini. Apa mereka tidak pernah dididik apa? Seperti bukan anak sekolah saja!..." Chaferio terus saja menggerutu panjang lebar tentang Robert dan kawan-kawan. Sedangkan Ciel yang mendengarkan hanya mengiyakan dan sesekali tertawa mendengar gerutuan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Christopher.

"Kenapa kau tidak lapor ke orang lain saja kalau dirimu sering dibeginikan?" tanya Christopher heran.

"Soalnya kalau ketauan mengadu, mereka bakal membalas lebih kejam dari yang mereka selama ini lakukan. Aku pernah mengadukan hal itu sekali, dan hasilnya aku jadi 'buruan' tiap minggu mereka." tutur Ciel dengan nada kesal dan marah terselip di tiap kata-katanya.

"Sekejam itukah? Inggris ternyata berbeda sekali, ya?" ucap Chaferio sambil terus memandangi trotoar jalanan menuju rumahnya dan Ciel.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa kalau kau imigran dari negara lain. Ya, beginilah Inggris tahun 2016 kalau kau mau tau." ujar Ciel sambil menepuk dahinya pelan dan menoleh ke arah Christopher.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Italia, sih. Hanya saja di Italia lebih jarang terjadi dan kelompok seperti mereka lebih banyak remaja berumur 16-an ke atas!" jelas Christopher sambil balas menengok ke arah Ciel.

"Begitukah? Enak sekali! Setidaknya tidak separah di sini." ungkap Ciel.

Mereka pun bercerita banyak hal terhadap satu sama lain. Ciel mulai menerima keberadaan Christopher dan menganggapnya sebagai teman baik sekaligus saudara angkatnya. Christopher sendiri tidak keberatan menjadi teman baik Ciel meski dampaknya ia ikut terkena pem-_bully_an oleh Robert dan sampai sekarang mereka masih berteman baik, malah tambah akrab.

**.**

_**End of Flash Back**_

**.**

"Adaw, santai, bro! Oke-oke, Kurofer! Puas?" ucap Ciel dengan nada setengah meledek sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak pelan oleh temannya yang satu ini.

"Jangan begitu dong, Ciel!Kau sendiri juga cuma pura-pura _stoic_ di depan yang lain! Padahal sih kau ngeselin banget!" protes Kurofer sambil kembali menjitak pelan kepala Ciel.

"Tidak juga, memang aku seperti ini apa adanya, kok!Kalau mau jaim jangan ngajak-ngajak, ya!" balas Ciel kembali memgangi kepalanya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Benar-benar, ya kau ini sekarang! Makin batu saja kepalmu! Hahaha…" Kini giliran Kurofer balas mengejek.

"Huft! Biar saja!" gerutu Ciel sambil menggembungkan pipinya sedikit dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kurofer dengan maksud berpura-pura ngambek.

Kurofer menyadari maksud Ciel dan memang ia bermaksud mendiamkan saja. Tetapi, Ciel tetap berjalan meninggalkan Kurofer di belakang. Setelah jarak antara Ciel dan Kurofer cukup jauh, Kurofer berlari hendak menyusul Ciel.

"Hoi, Ciel! Jangan ngambek beneran, dong!" teriak Kurofer dari belakang.

Ciel yang mendengar itu berhenti lalu menoleh dan hanya memeletkan -tiba raut wajah Kurofer mendadak berubah menjadi tegang.

"E―ekh! CIEL! A―"

CKIIIIIITT! BRAAKK

Kata-kata Christopher yang terpotong bunyi kendaraan yang direm itulah kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar Ciel dari mulut tetangga serta teman terbaiknya hingga saat ini.

**…**

**To Be Continued to the Next Page**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Hehe, saya muncul sebagai figuran di sini gak apa-apa, dong?#Plak! Yah, sebenarnya saya cuma pengen liat diri saya jadi sedikit keren jadi saya masukkin jadi temen Ciel!~ #Jdakk! Wits! Jangan pada nodongin pistol ke saya, dong! Nanti kegantengan saya hilang!~ #Jderr! Saya juga sudah mati kok di sini... -_-

Semua teori tentang Death Gods dan aturannya adalah murni karangan saya! Semua teori tentang keadaan Inggris juga sangatlah fiksi! Lihat tahunnya? Tahun 2015 ke atas, kawan! Mana tau saya tentang kondisi masa depan. Jadi, intinya ini sangat fiksi dan jangan dianggap serius, ya!~ Setting tempat Death Gods dapat dilihat dalam game online Warcraft "Frozen Throne" yang bagian additionalnya~

_Readers: Siapa juga yang mau ambil pusing sama fict abalmu ini?_

Oke, yang penting saya sudah memberikan peringatan. Dan terima kasih kepada _**my lovely baka otouto**_ yang telah memberikan sumber inspirasi dalam fict ini!~

Sekali lagi, mind to review? Biar saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ini~

.

**The Laziest Author,**

.

**Kuroschiffer P.**


	2. Page 2  The Ghost of You

****PERBAIKAN PREVIOUS PAGE! ******GOMEN! SAYA TIDAK TAU KENAPA KATA-KATANYA BISA TERPOTONG BEGITU! BAGI YANG SUDAH MENGERTI, SILAHKAN SKIP LANGSUNG KE CERITA!~m(_ _)m**

_Tanah kawasan yang rimbun itu sangatlah keadaan yang sangat berbanding terbalik._

_**Tanah kawasan yang rimbun itu sangatlah gersang. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat berbanding terbalik.**_

_"Tidak, kok! Saat ini aku sedang senggang dan tadi saat aku sedang terbang, aku melihatmu sedang mengamati portal ini, jadi aku menyusulmu, deh!" ucap Ronald riang sambil seantero __Aranchle __ini, dialah __Death God __teramah dan paling ceria yang dapat ditemui._

"_**Tidak, kok! Saat ini aku sedang senggang dan tadi saat aku sedang terbang, aku melihatmu sedang mengamati portal ini, jadi aku menyusulmu, deh!" ucap Ronald riang sambil tersenyum. Di seantero Aranchle ini, dialah Death God teramah dan paling ceria yang dapat ditemui. Semua Death Gods juga mungkin akrab dengannya karena sifatnya memang berbeda dari kebanyakan Death Gods.**_

_"Hm? Maksudmu Osiris, Obelisk, dan R.A.? Aku sendiri juga kurang juga mereka memang ditugaskan untuk sesuatu? Mereka __Death Gods __periode awal 'kan?" tanya Ronald sambil meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu._

"_**Hm? Maksudmu Osiris, Obelisk, dan R.A.? Aku sendiri juga kurang tau. Mungkin juga mereka memang ditugaskan untuk sesuatu? Mereka Death Gods periode awal 'kan?" tanya Ronald sambil meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu.**_

_Ciel yang mendengar itu berhenti lalu menoleh dan hanya memeletkan –tiba raut wajah Kurofer mendadak berubahmenjadi tegang._

_**Ciel yang mendengar itu berhenti lalu menoleh dan hanya memeletkan -tiba raut wajah Kurofer mendadak berubah menjadi tegang.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>** AU, **typo(s) maybe**, OoC maybe, **OC(s)**, based on Death Note concept, **first Sho-Ai fiction (maybe just implicit)**, different plot with Death Note**

**Disclaimer:**** **Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso, Death Note concept ©Tsugumi Ohba & Takashi Obata****

* * *

><p><strong>Voll Note<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**Page 2: The Ghost of You**

**…**

_**Central Avenue, Monroeville, London, England**_

BRUKKKK

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu terdorong jatuh ke tanah. Sikunya sedikit terluka karena bergesekan dengan aspal yang kasar. Namun, rasa sakit itu tidak terasa sama sekali sebab mata birunya menangkap pemandangan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Sosok Christopher tergolek lemah di atas aspal keras dengan darah berceceran yang keluar dari kepalanya. Dapat dipastikan pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi sebab tubuhnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda masih bernapas.

Kedua permata biru Ciel mengeluarkan kilau bulir air mata. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Matanya membulat lebar seakan tak percaya hal seperti ini terjadi.

"…Ng…Ini bohong! Pasti tidak mungkin!" racau Ciel masih gemetar dan tak percaya.

Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tragis itu pun hanya memekik tertahan dan melihat. Supir bis bertingkat yang menabrak Christopher itu pun ketakutan dan akhirnya melarikan diri serta meninggalkan bis itu beserta penumpangnya yang hanya sedikit. Sedangkan para penumpang yang ditinggal itu heran dan beranjak keluar dari bis untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ciel menghampiri sosok temannya yang masih tergeletak tak bernyawa sambil gemetaran dan keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi mulusnya. Tidak. Christopher sudah tidak bergerak lagi dan telah meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Ciel jatuh terduduk di samping sosok menyedihkan itu. Perlahan, Ciel mulai mengguncang tubuh Christopher.

"Fer…Kurofer…" panggil Ciel sambil mengguncang perlahan.

"Kurofer… KUROFER! BANGUN! AYO CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Ciel sembari air matanya mengalir dan terus mengguncang jasad kosong Kurofer makin keras.

"Kalau kau tak cepat bangun… kita… akan terlambat masuk sekolah, tahu!..." isakCiel, "…Makanya, cepat bangun, Christopher!" ujar Ciel sambil sesenggukan dan gemetaran serta masih mengguncang tubuh Christopher.

Orang-orang di sekitar Ciel hanya berkerumun memperhatikan Christopher dan Ciel seperti memperhatikan atraksi spektakuler yang unik. Tak ada satu pun dari orang-orang itu yang bergerak untuk membantu mereka.

"Hiks! Yang tadi aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Ciel sambil terus meratapi tubuh kaku temannya.

"Kau tahu 'kan?... Maka dari itu… Jangan balas aku dengan candaan seperti ini!... Hiks!... Bangun, Kurofer!" Ciel masih bermonolog sambil sesenggukan melihat Christopher yang tak kunjung bangun dari posisi telentangnya.

Ciel sangat berharap sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya ini akan bangun sambil terkekeh dan berkata, "Ciel, Ciel! Kau cengeng sekali, sih! Mau saja aku tipu!"sembari menunjukkan cengiran , sayang harapan itu tak akan pernah terkabul. Orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali, bukan?

Ciel masih menangis dan meraung-meraung, memanggil nama temannya itu agar segera bangun seperti orang tak waras. Sampai akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang cukup sadar dan punya hati untuk menenangkan Ciel dan membawa jasad Christopher ke rumah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit pun ia tetap menangis dalam diam dan tidak separah tadi. Ia hanya menitikan air mata sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan mulutnya agar tidak terisak dan berteriak seperti tadi. Ia teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi pagi, sebelum Christopher pergi untuk selamanya.

Ia ingat Christopher dan dirinya sedang berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa seperti biasa. Hanya karena Ciel berpura-pura ngambek hingga Ciel sendiri tidak konsentrasi melihat-lihat jalan, Christopher-lah yang menggantikan Ciel tertabrak bis itu hingga kehilangan nyawa satu-satunya.

Ciel jelas merasa tertekan dan amat bersalah atas hal itu. Sesal memenuhi pikirannya. Kalau saja hari itu ia tidak pura-pura ngambek, Christopher tak harus pergi. Kalau saja ia menunggu Christopher yang biasa bangun telat, Christopher tak perlu pergi. Ya. Kalau saja.

**…**

**…**

_**Aranchle**__**―**__**Death God's World**_

Ia menurunkan tangan pucat seputih kapur yang tadinya dipakai untuk menulis sesuatu di atas sebuah buku. Mata _crimson _berkilau milik sosok itu tak sekali pun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Masih terus menatap portal hitam gelap tersebut. Pemilik mata itu baru saja selesai menjalankan tugasnya―mencabut nyawa.

Walaupun sudah selesai, ia tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, melainkan terus mengintip dunia manusia di ujung portal itu.

"Sepertinya takdir kembali membawaku kepadamu." gumam sosok itu sambil terus berdiam diri.

"Maaf membuatmu sedih dan kembali kesepian. Aku tak bisa melawan perintah." gumam _Death God _berambut _ebony _itu lagi.

Ia baru saja mengambil nyawa seorang manusia yang tinggal di Monroeville, London, England. Manusia itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Christopher Chaferio. Seusai menuliskan sesuatu lagi dengan pena panjang seperti ranting di sebuah buku bersampul perak itu, ia kembali menatap portal hitam itu.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Aku pasti akan ke sana." gumam sosok bersayap hitam itu lagi sambil menunjukkan raut muka yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Sosok itu berbalik dan mengepakkan sayap hitam agungnya hingga ia terbang menyisakan bulu-bulu hitam berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan putih yang selalu menggantung di langit _Aranchle_. Ia hendak menyerahkan laporannya kepada _Lord of Death Gods_.

Setelah menyerahkan laporan pencabutan nyawa, _Death God _itu terbang menuju _Tengoku Gate_―gerbang pembatas antara dunia _Death Gods _dan Malaikat. Para _Death Gods _tidak bisa melewati gerbang suci itu kecuali memiliki keperluan yang sangat penting dan mendapat izin dari _Lord of Death Gods_. Malaikat yang bisa keluar masuk _Aranchle _juga hanya beberapa.

_Death God _rupawan itu mendaratkan dirinya tak jauh dari gerbang agung berukiran rumit menunggu malaikat yang selama ini menjadi _partner-_nya datang.

Ya, selama 4 tahun terakhir, Sebastian Michaelis, seorang _Death God _bermata _scarlet _ini mengadakan perjanjian dengan malaikat yang dulunya biasa datang ke _Aranchle_ setiap dua hari sekali. Perjanjiannya amatlah sederhana, yaitu Sebastian mau menggantikan tugas malaikat itu memastikan keadaan _Aranchle _tetap stabil. Pekerjaan itu cukup mudah untuk dilakukan sesosok _Death God_ macam Sebastian.

Awalnya memang sulit untuk mendekati apalagi menjadikan seorang malaikat sebagai _partner_. Tetapi, karena sang malaikat suci lama-kelamaan tersentuh melihat kegigihan Sebastian yang tiap hari mendatanginya dan mencoba berbicara dengannya, malaikat itu luluh dan akhirnya mau bicara dengan _Death God_ itu dan membantunya.

Malaikat itu sengaja memberikan Sebastian tugas yang cukup merepotkan selama 4 tahun terakhir ini untuk mengetes seberapa besar keinginan Sebastian untuk datang ke dunia fana. Setiap lima bulan sekali, ia datang untuk mengecek hasil pekerjaan Sebastian. Ternyata, setelah 4 tahun berlalu pun keinginan Sebastian tidak berkurang sama sekali. Malah ia semakin jenuh dan bosan serta ingin cepat-cepat datang ke dunia manusia.

Tak lama setelah Sebastian menunggu, malaikat yang dimaksud pun muncul. Berbeda dengan _Death Gods_, malaikat mempunyai sepasang sayap sama lebar namun putih bersih berkilauan serta sangat indah.

Sosoknya pun lebih berseri dan terkesan suci. Jubahnya pun sama bersihnya dengan sayapnya. Jubah itu berkilauan seperti dihiasi berlian tak terhitung di setiap helaian benangnya. Sebuah permata besar transparan berbentuk pentagram terjuntai anggun di dada malaikat itu, dengan rantai-rantai emas kecil sebagai talinya. Sosok berkilau sang malaikat anggun selalu terlihat mencolok di _Aranchle_ yang selalu terlihat agak suram.

Malaikat berambut putih keunguan itu melipat sayapnya dan mendarat bulu putih ikut berjatuhan seiring langkah kakinya.

"Lama menunggu, Michaelis?" tanya malaikat bermata violet itu dengan suara selembut sutra.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai. Ini, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu selama lima bulan terakhir. Sudah empat tahun aku melakukan ini, apakah masih belum bisa?" tanya Sebastian balik sambil menyerahkan lima buah gulungan perkamen cokelat hasil laporan kestabilan _Aranchle _lima bulan terakhir.

"Ternyata sampai sekarang kau masih bersikeras ke dunia itu. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin ke sana?" ucap malaikat itu masih dengan suara sebening petikan harpa.

"Masih sama dengan alasanku yang dahulu. Aku jenuh dengan _Aranchle_ dan aku tertarik dengan dunia fana yang sepertinya sangat menarik." jawab Sebastian tegas sambil menatap lurus malaikat itu. Entah mengapa saat Sebastian mengatakan dunia fana―atau di dunia atas disebut _Menscherde__―_sangat menarik, bayangan bocah berambut kelabu terbentuk di benaknya.

"Kau yakin hanya karena bosan? Aku sudah ingatkan, sekali kau berada di sana, akan butuh paling sedikit dua tahun untuk bisa kembali ke _Aranchle_." ucap malaikat berambut gelombang itu meyakinkan. Sebenarnya ia masih sedang mengetes kesungguhan Sebastian.

"Aku tahu. Tak apa. Aku yakin di sana cukup menyenangkan dan aku akan betah berlama-lama di _Menscherde_." ujar Sebastian balik dengan keyakinan terpancar di kedua iris merahnya.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Kurasa kau cukup siap dan sangat yakin untuk ke sana. Tetapi, bersabarlah hingga bulan berikutnya. Permintaanmu sedang kuusahakan dan dalam proses. Akan kubawa kau ke sana jikalau sudah selesai." ucap malaikat cantik nan anggun itu sambil tersenyum. Malaikat itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran lain Sebastian.

"Terima kasih banyak, Angela!" ujar Sebastian lega sambil balas tersenyum tulus walau sangat tipis.

"Ya, sama-sama, Michaelis!" jawab malaikat rupawan bersuara lembut itu yang bernama Angela Barrymore.

"Sangat jarang ketumui _Death God_ seperti dirimu. Semoga Tuhan lekas mengizinkanmu dan baik-baiklah kau di _Menscherde_." tambah malaikat itu tulus.

Mata _crimson_ Sebastian membulat sebentar dan kemudian kembali ke ukuran semula. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan malaikat barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya sesosok Sebastian Michaelis―_Death God_ yang bisa mendapatkan sepatah doa dari malaikat.

"Hn. Sekali lagi terima kasih Angela! Kalau begitu, aku hanya tinggal menunggu kedatanganmu yang berikutnya." ucap Sebastian memastikan.

"Ya, aku akan kembali lagi paling lama 45 hari dari sekarang. Nah, sekarang sampai jumpa, Michaelis!" ujar Angela sambil bersiap mengepakkan sayap putihnya dan menghilang dibalik gerbang agung yang bersinar itu.

"Hm, paling lama 45 hari? Sepertinya aku memang harus sangat bersabar." gumam Sebastian kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**…**

**…**

_**Monroeville, London Cemetery, 10 am**_

Angin yang berhembus kala itu memainkan rambut kelabu sehalus sutra pemuda itu. Rintik hujan yang ikut meramaikan suasana hening nan suram itu jatuh perlahan-lahan menimpa payung hitam yang meneduhi pemuda itu. Langit seakan mewakilinya untuk menangis sebab air mata pemuda beriris biru laut itu sudah mengering. Habis. Raut sendu dan penuh penyesalan tetap terpatri di wajah rupawannya yang sehalus pualam terindah.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu masih setia mematung, berdiam diri di depan makam baru yang nisannya telah basah oleh air hujan. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan seorang wanita berambut merah yang masih setia berada di dekat makam itu sebab yang lainnya sudah pergi lantaran gerimis kecil yang mengguyur pemakaman suram itu.

"Ciel, ayo kita pulang, sebelum hujan makin besar!" ucap suara serak wanita yang sedang berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Kentara sekali wanita itu habis menangis dari suaranya yang kedengarannya mulai habis.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel itu hanya diam saja. Dirinya tak bergeming sedikit pun, seakan rohnya sedang berada di dunia lain dan hanya jasadnya yang berdiri di sini.

"Ciel, aku tahu kau sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini, tetapi jangan seperti ini, Nak!" ucap wanita itu lagi sambil memegang bahu Ciel yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

Pemuda itu tetap diam tak menjawab. Namun, tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan wanita yang sedang memegangi bahunya. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan wanita itu erat. Ia sedang berusaha menahan kesedihannya yang amat sangat.

"Ayo, Ciel! Kita pulang sekarang. Aku yakin Christopher tidak akan suka melihatmu terus bersedih seperti ini." ujar wanita itu meyakinkan agar pemuda itu mau beranjak dari tempat suram yang mulai dibasahi hujan yang lebih besar.

"…Ya. Maaf. Ayo kita pulang." ucap pemuda itu pada akhirnya sambil menolehkan wajah manisnya ke arah wanita itu dan melangkahkan kakinya dari makam yang daritadi menyita perhatiannya.

Ya, makam itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah makam tetangga sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya, Christopher Chaferio.

Satu jam lalu, di pagi yang mendung seperti hari-hari biasa ini, jasad Christopher dikebumikan. Seluruh keluarga Chaferio beserta rekan dan kerabat menghadiri pemakaman putra kedua pasangan Chaferio itu tak terkecuali Ciel dan bibinya. Ibu Christopher-lah yang kondisinya kelihatan menyedihkan sekali. Ia terus saja menangisi anak keduanya seakan-akan tidak percaya kalau sekarang anaknya tengah berbaring di peti makam itu dan sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak keluarga Chaferio meninggalkan area pemakaman. Yang tersisa saat ini hanya Ciel dan bibinya yang ikut menemani Ciel. Kini, mereka berdua juga meninggalkan tempat suram yang selalu menimbulkan kesedihan itu.

**.**

_**3 days later, Monroeville High School**_

**.**

Iris biru gelapnya hanya bergerak menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada di taman sekolah itu. Ya, pemuda itu berjalan tertunduk. Tak tahu mau ke mana. Biasanya di saat istirahat seperti ini, ia akan ke taman belakang, duduk lesehan di atas _tikar_ rumput di bawah pohon besar untuk makan bersama teman-teman dekatnya yang lain. Mereka adalah remaja yang kehidupannya tak jauh beda dengan Ciel dan Kurofer―dulunya sering di-_bully_. Sebut saja David―pemuda berkacamata yang maniak buku, Lindsey―gadis yang selalu terlihat muram dan menyedihkan hanya karena penampilannya yang berkesan _goth_, dan Franklin―hanya ia pemuda yang pembawaannya selalu ceria dan paling populer di antara mereka berlima (termasuk Christopher).

Di sekolah Ciel, bahkan di seluruh sekolah menengah ke atas Inggris mungkin, jarang ditemukan murid-murid yang tidak mengelompok. Ciel dan teman-temannya tentu bukanlah jenis kelompok yang populer yang biasanya hanya bisa bersolek serta sok jago. Justru kelompok Ciel terdiri dari anak-anak yang amat jauh dari kata populer―pengecualian bagi Franklin yang memang bersifat supel dan Christopher yang selalu terlihat _cool_. Mereka kemudian membentuk kelompok secara tidak langsung dan mulai akrab satu sama lain. Memang mereka tidak selalu bersama-sama ke mana-mana, hanya saat di sekolah-lah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terutama saat istirahat seperti sekarang, mereka akan berkumpul di bawah pohon besar taman belakang.

Namun, semenjak Christopher tiada, rasanya berada di situ hanya akan membuat Ciel dan teman-temannya merasa sepi dan sedih sebab tempat itu juga menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang Christopher. Maka, tak ada satu pun dari teman-teman Ciel yang berkumpul di tempat itu.

Sekarang, Ciel sendiri bingung hendak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di mana. Kemarin ia hanya mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan hasilnya malah semakin sedih karena lama-kelamaan topik obrolan mereka berubah menjadi nostalgia saat Christopher masih ada.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk melangkahkan dirinya ke perpustakaan. Ia rasa tempat itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dirinya bisa sendirian dan bebas dari kesedihannya. Ya, menurut Ciel yang maniak buku, hanya dengan membaca ia bisa lupa dengan sekitar meski yang dibaca adalah buku sejarah tebal yang barisnya sangat rapat.

Di tempat itu pula, ia bebas dari jangkauan berandal yang jumlahnya makin banyak saja. Jangan sangka saat Ciel beranjak dewasa seperti sekarang, dirinya tak lagi jadi objek penganiayaan seperti dulu. Sampai sekarang Robert dan kawan-kawan masih setia mem-_bully_ Ciel yang malangnya selalu satu sekolah dengan mereka. Walaupun tidak mem-_bully _sesering dahulu, Ciel tetap saja kesal dan heran dengan tingkah mereka yang tidak juga jera padahal sudah sering dihukum.

Belum sempat ia mencapai perpustakaan, langkahnya tehadang oleh rombongan yang barusan kita bicarakan. Ya, mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Robert dan kawan-kawan. Ciel berhenti dan mematung karena Robert dan teman-temannya sudah berdiri di depannya―atau lebih tepatnya mengerubungi Ciel.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa ini! Anak kecil yang membuat Mr. Arthur menghukum kita tempo hari." seru Robert dengan seringai tidak menyenangkan di wajahnya.

Ciel hanya berdiam diri menghadapi mereka tanpa rasa takut terpancar di kedua matanya. Ya, Ciel sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bedanya, sekarang tidak ada Christopher yang biasanya mengeluarkan hinaan serta cacian tajam tiap mereka mau mem-_bully_ dirinya dan Ciel. Sekarang, tak ada lagi yang menemani Ciel di saat seperti ini.

Semenjak tiga tahun lalu, saat Christopher tahu kalau Ciel dan dirinya akan selalu diincar untuk diisengi, entah apa yang Christopher lakukan hingga dirinya bisa sedikit melawan Robert dan kawanannya saat sedang mem-_bully_ Christopher dan Ciel. Pernah suatu ketika, Christopher mengalahkan mereka―walau dirinya sendiri habis babak belur―hingga mereka tidak datang mem-_bully_ Ciel dan dirinya untuk hari-hari berikutnya. Namun, hal itu hanya bertahan satu bulan. Bulan berikutnya, Robert membawa lebih banyak kawanannya daripada tempo hari. Tentu saja ia berniat balas dendam karena telah dipermalukan Christopher yang dengan sendirian mengalahkan tiga orang (termasuk Robert).

Ah… Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya. Kembali teringat akan teman terdekatnya yang baru saja pergi.

"Hei anak kecil! Mau apa kau berjalan-jalan sendirian di koridor sepi ini?" tambah Larry―pemuda berambut cokelat beralis tebal, salah satu kawanan Robert―dengan nada congkaknya. "Oh, kau pasti tersesat dari ibumu, ya?"

Mereka semua tertawa dengan suara besar yang bagi telinga Ciel, suara tawa mereka amatlah jelek dan mengganggu. Namun, Ciel tetap diam dengan tampang datar menghadapi mereka.

"Ow, ow! Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, Lar! Sekarang anak kecilnya menangis dan akan mengadukanmu ke ibunya!" seru Norman―kawanan Robert lainnya yang berambut pirang pucat bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi―masih dengan nada mengejek kemudian diiringi tawa kawan-kawan lainnya.

"_Get off_." ujar Ciel pendek dengan nada sangat dingin.

"Huh, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kami akan mengizinkanmu lewat dengan mudahnya, heh!" tukas Robert dengan sikap sok-nya.

"Minggir atau kupastikan Mr. Arthur benar-benar mengeluarkan kalian dari sini." jawab Ciel sambil melayangkan tatapan menantang ke arah Robert.

Ya, apa yang membuat Robert dan kawan-kawan tidak pernah jera mengusili Ciel adalah karena hanya Ciel seorang, korban mereka yang tidak pernah terlihat takut akan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah berhasil menundukkan Ciel seperti korban-korban mereka yang lain. Ciel terus saja melayangkan tatapan sinis dan menantang yang membuat mereka semakin ingin membuat tatapan itu kehilangan keberanian untuk menatap mereka.

"Jangan macam-macam, anak kecil! Sekarang kau hanya sendiri. Mudah sekali bagi kami untuk menjatuhkanmu." geram Robert kesal sebab merasa dirinya diremehkan.

Ciel tetap tak merubah cara pandangnya walau Robert menggertaknya seperti tadi. Malah tatapannya semakin sinis dan merendahkan.

"Tanpa teman berkacamata-mu itu, kau bukanlah apa-apa. Oh, iya. Di mana dia? Pasti dia lelah mempunyai teman sepertimu hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi." tambah Larry masih dengan nada mengejek.

Pts. Telinga Ciel menegang mendengar kata-kata barusan. Punggungnya menegak seketika. Pikirannya mulai ke mana-mana. Benarkah Christopher muak jadi temannya selama ini? Pertanyaan itu kemudian terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Ciel. Kini, tatapan Ciel berubah menjadi horor seketika itu juga.

"Sepertinya kau lupa, Lar! Temannya 'kan sudah mati menggantikan dirinya." seru Raymond―kawanan Robert lainnya yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan berambut coklat kemerahan―sengaja memprovokasi Ciel.

Mata biru laut Ciel melebar. Amarah mulai muncul di pikirannya. Tak perlu orang lain ingatkan, ia tahu kalau Christopher sudah tiada. Kemudian kata-kata Raymond selanjutnya yang membuat Ciel semakin tertekan. Ya, tanpa orang lain ingatkan, Ciel tahu persis kalau Christopher pergi karena menyelamatkannya. Ciel tahu persis kalau Christopher pergi karena menggantikannya.

Ciel tetap terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sekarang amat makin ke mana-mana. Ia jelas tertekan dan takut. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat meluncur di dahi mulusnya. Bahunya mulai sedikit gemetar. Bayang-bayang Christopher kembali merajai pikirannya. Ciel kembali tenggelam dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermunculan di benaknya, disebabkan oleh provokasi yang dilakukan Larry dan Raymond.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa kalau dia sudah MATI. Teman macam apa kau yang membiarkan temannya yang selama ini rela susah payah membantu, mati menggantikan dirimu?" ujar Larry tajam sambil menunjukkan seringaian jeleknya. Tawa mengejek teman-temannya kembali membahana, namun seberapa keras suara tawa itu, telinga Ciel tidak dapat menangkapnya.

JLEB! Kata-kata barusan berhasil menohok hatinya hingga bagian yang paling dalam. Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat.

Ciel memang pernah berpikir demikian hingga menyebabkan ia amat tertekan dan depresi serta tak tidur semalaman di hari Christopher tiada. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut sebab ia kembali teringat kata-kata Christopher dulu saat sedang bermain game dengannya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yang membuat aku kagum dengan game ini, karakter utamanya sangatlah keren. Ia rela menggantikan ayahnya yang seharusnya dihukum gantung. Padahal dulu ayahnya sering berbuat jahat padanya." ujar Kurofer lagi dengan nada sedikit antusias. Namun, tetap saja pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar LCD 29" yang menampilkan game yang sedang mereka mainkan.<em>

"_Itu karena ayahnya itu memang tak bersalah dalam kasus ini. Lagipula, lihat saja lanjutannya. Ia tidak jadi mati, 'kan?" Ciel kembali menyahuti pernyataan temannya itu masih sambil memerhatikan layar LCD._

"_Tetapi, tetap saja keren. Coba saja bayangkan jika hal itu terjadi di dunia nyata."_

"_Sepertinya tidak ada orang yang cukup gila untuk menukar nyawanya untuk orang lain. Kecuali, jika di dunia nyata dapat hidup kembali seperti di sini." jawab Ciel retoris._

"_Pemikiran orang tentu berbeda, Ciel. Tak semua orang se-cuek kau, lho!" seru Kurofer diiringi sedikit tawa._

"_Huh, manusia itu semuanya sama. Arogan. Memang kau sendiri rela apa nyawa satu-satunya yang kau miliki terbuang hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain?" tanya Ciel balik dengan nada sedikit merendahkan._

"_Hm, kalau untuk orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, mengapa tidak? Lagipula, dengan begitu aku sudah pasti akan tenang di surga nanti!" ucap Kurofer percaya diri._

"_Benarkah itu? Belum tentu kau akan masuk surga, lho!" ejek Ciel sambil sedikit tertawa._

"_Ih, aku beneran, lho! Dan apa maksudmu aku tidak bakal masuk surga? Memang aku buruk banget apa?" gerutu Kurofer sambil matanya tetap fokus ke layar game._

"_Hmph, hati-hati dengan perkataanmu. Ingat, di dunia nyata tidak seperti di game. Manusia tidak bisa dengan gampangnya hidup kembali." _

"_Tentu saja! Kalau hidup seperti dalam game, orang tuamu pasti masih ada." ucap Kurofer sambil tetap fokus ke permainan._

* * *

><p>Saat Ciel teringat hal itu, ia merasa sedikit terangkat bebannya. Ya, Christopher sendiri yang dulu sering mengatakan kalau ia selalu memegang kata-katanya, termasuk kata-katanya saat itu. Ketika itu juga, Ciel yang memang sedari tadi tidak tidur, merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan memejamkan mata.<p>

Dan sekarang, ia kembali diingatkan akan pertanyaan itu. Walau perkataan Christopher berkali-kali mengingatkannya, tetap saja rasa bersalah yang mendalam kembali menjalari pikirannya.

Keringat dingin kini mengucur lebih banyak. Tubuh Ciel pun makin gemetar lantaran pikirannya kembali terngiang-ngiang akan Christopher dan pernyataan-pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut kawanan Robert itu hingga membuatnya makin tertekan.

"Diam." Ciel bergumam pelan tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh kawanan yang sedang mengerubunginya.

"…Hahaha… Eh, apa tadi kau bilang, nak?" ucap Robert sangat mengejek. Sedangkan teman-temannya masih saja menertawakan Ciel.

"Hei, Robert! Kau apakan dia sampai gemetaran begitu, ha? Hahaha…" ejek Gabriel―kawan Robert lainnya yang berambut pirang kejinggaan dan mempunyai ukuran tubuh paling gemuk―dengan suara tawanya yang mirip seperti babi yang menguik.

Ciel masih diam dengan tubuh gemetar. Sekarang, amarah lah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Hahaha, setelah teman kecoak-mu itu pergi, kau baru sadar kalau kau tak lebih dari sekedar debu bagi kami!" seru Larry lagi sambil terus tertawa. "Ups, aku lupa kalau kecoak sukar MATI. Kalau begitu, teman sampahmu itu sudah tidak bisa lagi macam-macam dengan kami!"

Robert dan beberapa kawannya yang saat itu berjumlah empat orang―termasuk Robert―terus saja mengejek dan menghina Ciel. Dan yang terburuk dan membuat Ciel amat sangat marah, mereka juga mengejek Christopher. Ciel masih bisa sedikitr menolerir jika ia yang diejek. Namun, kali ini mereka benar-benar membuat kesabaran Ciel habis. Bagaimana tidak? Tetangga sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya yang bahkan sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, masih saja dihina oleh sekawanan busuk itu.

"DIAM!" Kali ini suara Ciel terdengar sangat lantang dan penuh amarah.

"Ow, ow! Anak kecil mulai mengamuk. Bagaimana ini, kita tidak punya balon untuk menenangkanmu, nak!" ejek salah seorang dari kawanan itu, entah siapa, karena Ciel sudah tidak peduli.

Ciel sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Tangannya sudah mengepal sedari tadi. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menegakkan kepalanya. "_I said, SHUT THE F*CK UP, you DEAF!_" Itulah kalimat terkasar yang pernah keluar dari mulut mungil Ciel.

Robert dan kawan-kawan yang sedari tadi sedang tertawa, langsung terdiam saat mendengar teriakan Ciel yang tiba-tiba. Kaget tentu saja, karena selama ini Ciel tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu kepada mereka.

"Kau telah menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri, nak! _Get him!_" perintah Robert kepada kawan-kawannya dengan kaget serta amarah bercampur dalam nadanya.

Sebelum mereka berhasil melayangkan satu pukulan ke tubuh ringkih remaja itu, bel sekolah tanda waktu istirahat telah habis berbunyi nyaring. Seketika itu juga, gerakan berandalan itu terhenti. Kemudian, Robert mendengus. Ia sangat tidak puas tidak jadi 'memainkan' Ciel lantaran bel itu menyebabkan guru-guru bermunculan, hendak mengajar di kelas yang bersangkutan.

"Hmph, kali ini kau selamat, nak! Lihat saja nanti. Habis kau!" gertak Robert kemudian menyuruh kawanannya meninggalkan Ciel yang masih berdiri di koridor itu. Sedikit kelegaan tercipta di sudut hatinya, tetapi, tetap saja rasa amarah terhadap mereka belum juga hilang.

Ciel kemudian berbalik dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengurangi amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kelas.

**.  
><strong>

_**1 month later**_

**.  
><strong>

Lagi. Jengkel, kesal, marah, heran, dan perasaan-perasaan buruk lainnya bercampur jadi satu di benak pemuda itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar itu dengan langkah yang amat gontai. Pemuda itu sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Tentu kalian pasti mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan pemuda itu.

Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena Robert dan kawan-kawan yang telah membuatnya lusuh seperti ini. Memang dari luar pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja, sebab pemuda itu menggunakan _hodie_ berlengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam yang menutupi lebam di seluruh tubuhnya. Mengapa wajah cantik pemuda itu tak lusuh sama sekali? Sederhana saja, Robert dan kawan-kawannya cukup cerdas untuk menyerang bagian yang tertutup pakaian agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang lain tentu saja.

Pemuda itu terus saja merutuki mereka sepanjang perjalanannya. Ingin sekali gerombolan seperti mereka musnah dari muka bumi sekalian. Ia sering berharap akan sedikit keajaiban akan merubah kehidupannya sehari-hari. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa gerombolan seperti Robert dan kawan-kawan masih saja eksis di sekolahnya, jawabannya sederhana. Robert adalah anak dari kaum berada yang merupakan donatur utama Monroe High School.

Maka dari itu, kepala sekolah sekalipun tak berani mengeluarkannya. Paling-paling Robert hanya akan mendapat hukuman dan surat-surat peringatan yang sama sekali tak berguna. Dan Ciel benar-benar tak percaya saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa faktanya seperti demikian. Tentu saja ia sangat kecewa, marah, dan tidak puas dengan kenyataan kalau keadilan diatur oleh uang dan kedudukan.

Sibuk dengan pikiran dan gerutuannya, ia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja menginjak sesuatu. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang baru saja diinjaknya.

Sebuah buku perak seukuran buku campus tetapi lebih tebal tergeletak di trotoar itu. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Penasaran dengan buku apa itu, ia memungutnya dan melihat bagian di baliknya. Di bagian yang Ciel rasa itu adalah kavernya, tertera tulisan yang sepertinya ditulis dengan pena bermata sangat kecil hingga menimbulkan huruf yang sangat tajam.

"Voll Note." ujar Ciel saat melihat tulisan di kaver buku itu. Ciel kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian, sembari meneruskan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah yang sempat terhenti karena buku itu, Ciel membolak-balik buku itu. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin mencari nama pemilik buku itu. Namun, perhatiannya terpaku saat ia melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di balik kaver itu.

.

**_Die Regeln_**

_**Jemand, dessen Name in diesem Sinne geschrieben, sollen folgen, was damit der Besitzer des Voll Note Wünsche**_

._  
><em>

'Hm? Apa ini?' pikir Ciel saat pertama kali membaca kalimat pertama buku itu.

Penasaran, Ciel akhirnya membawa buku itu pulang ke rumahnya dan membaca lanjutan peraturan yang tertera di buku itu sesampainya ia di kamarnya. Pikirnya, orang yang membuat buku ini sangat kreatif untuk membuat sebuah buku berisikan peraturan tak masuk akal seperti ini. Tetapi, tetap saja ia membaca semua peraturan itu.

'Heh, cukup menarik.'

**...**

**To be Continued to The Next Page**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Ahahaha~ Finally, I managed to make this! Saya lega masih sempet bikin ini. Dan saya mau minta maaf sekali lagi untuk kalimat-kalimat yang tidak jelas di page lalu karena kata-katanya terpotong. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu karena saya sudah mengetik kalimat itu secara lengkap di Ms. Word saya. -_- Saya juga mau kasih tahu kalau apdet untuk yang selanjutnya akan lama sekali karena saya udah kembali masuk sekolah! Argh! Bukannya saya benci sekolah, tapi saya benci dengan peer dan tugas yang pasti akan menerjang saya hingga waktu saya habis. Yah, at least, harap sabar~ #dziggh

.

**Thank You for Yer Reviews, Dear Readers!**

**Shora Shieru, Dimitri Light, Moussy Phantomhive, Meg chan, Aiko Enma, **

**Kamiya Yuki, Kesha, Chernaya shapochka, Sebaschiffer yer brotha, yang males login**

.**  
><strong>

Dimitri Light: Hyaa, saya juga gak bisa bayangin tampang ganteng Sebas bakal kayak apa kalo dijadiin model Ryuk, Rem, dkk! *horror face* Jadi ngebayangin kalo Ryuk tampangnya 'bener' gimana ya? xD Oke, maksih sarannya, Dim-san!~ Makasih juga udah RnR!~ RnR lagi boleh~

Meg chan: Pertanyaan mu udah terjawab di sini~ Makasih udah RnR! RnR lagi sangat diterima ^^

Aiko Enma: Hm, panggil saya Kurofer aja biar gak kepanjangan ._. Ahaha, saya memang ngambil istilah dewa-dewa dari situ!~ Ada yang nyadar toh. (ketauan bgt gak kreatip#plakk). Okeh, makasih revi-nya Enma-san!~ RnR lagi, dong! Ya,ya,ya? *dibekep*

Kesha: Heheh, makasih udah baca semua fiksi abal saya :'D. Huwaa, all yer praises could've give me a sudden heartache, ya know!~ #slapped Oke, maksih bgt! Ini udah apdet!~ Please do continue RnR my ficts!~

Sebaschiffer yer brotha: Heh, anak kecil gak usah baca ginian dah!~ #plakk

yang males login: Istilah Shinigami kayaknya dimana2 ada, ya? Makasih banyak udah RnR!~ Ya, Kurofer itu kependekannya lah~ #plakk Jangan sungkan buat RnR lagi, ya?~

.

**Sa, akhir kata, sudikah pembaca sekalian meriview fiksi gaje ini?~**

.

The Fickle Author,

.

Kurofer P.


	3. Page 3 Demolition Lovers

**Warning(s):**** AU, **typo(s) perhaps**, OoC perhaps, **OC(s)**, based on Death Note concept, **first Sho-Ai fiction (implicit perhaps)**, different plot with Death Note**

**Disclaimer:**** Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso, Death Note concept ©Tsugumi Ohba & Takashi Obata**

* * *

><p><strong>Voll Note<strong>

by**: Kuroschiffer P.**

**Page 3: Demolition Lovers**

**…**

Iris biru gelapnya terus bergerak menyusuri halaman di balik kaver buku misterius itu. Sembari membaca buku yang tadi ia pungut di jalan menuju rumahnya itu, pemuda kecil itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _single_-nya dan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ia membaca dalam diam sambil sesekali mengernyitkan dahi. Beginilah tulisan yang tertera di balik kaver itu.

_**Die Regeln**_

_**Jemand, dessen Name in diesem Sinne geschrieben sollen folgen, was damit der Besitzer des Voll Note Wünsche;**_

_**Jemand**__**, dessen Name **__**in**__**das Voll Note geschrieben**__**wird**__**für**__** 1 Stunde 15 Minuten**__**30 Sekunden**__**hypnotisiert werden**__**;**_

_**Wenn Sie nicht angeben, die Zeit der Wirkung, wird es automatisch gestartet, wenn der letzte Brief des Opfers Namen geschrieben wurde;**_

_**Das Opfer**__**konnte durch**__** Voll**__** Note**__** Besitzer**__** kontrolliert werden**__**, bis das Opfer **__**stirbt;**_

_**Jemand, der aus der Wirkung der Voll Note erholt hat, wird nicht mehr erinnern, was er getan hat, als er unter Kontrolle war.**_

_**...**_

(Peraturan)

(Seseorang yang namanya di tulis di buku ini, akan mematuhi segala perintah yang diinginkan pemilik Voll Note;)

(Seseorang yang namanya ditulis di dalam Voll Note akan terhipnotis selama 1 jam 15 menit 30 detik;)

(Jika tidak menulis waktu pengendalian, efeknya akan dimulai secara otomatis saat huruf terakhir nama korabn selesai ditulis;)

(Korban dapat dikendalikan sampai korban tersebut mati;)

(Seseorang yang telah pulih dari hipnotis Voll Note tidak akan mengingat hal-hal yang ia kerjakan selama ia sedang dibawah kendali;)

_..._

"Heh, konyol sekali. Mana ada sebuah buku mengendalikan pikiran orang?" gumam Ciel sambil terkekeh meremehkan. Ia pun beranjak dari posisi tidurannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk kamar mandi, ia menaruh buku perak itu dengan asal di atas meja belajarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Ciel keluar dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Ia berdiri di depan lemari dan mengambil helai pakaiannya.

Setelah berpakaian, Ciel kembali beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Hendak mengerjakan tugas tentunya. Saat ia baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi belajar, ia kembali menatap buku perak yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ia mengambil buku itu dan kembali membuka tiap halamannya.

"Huh, sadar Ciel! Ini hanyalah sebuah buku biasa yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang amat konyol!" Ciel kembali menggumam sambil menggelengkan kepala kecilnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan buku itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan memulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

**…**

Permata biru indah itu akhirnya menampakkan siratnya. Ciel baru saja membuka mata. Ia pun meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dan kaku. Bagaimana tidak? Semalaman ia tidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala jatuh di atas meja. Ia tertidur saat sedang mengerjakan esainya tadi malam. Untung saja ia sudah menyelesaikan tiga per empat bagiannya, tinggal bagian penutup. Jadi, ia masih bisa meneruskannya tanpa takut terlambat.

"Hnggh! Sakit sekali punggungku!" gerutu Ciel sambil kembali meregangkan tubuhnya.

Ia pun melihat esainya dan memutuskan untuk membuat bagian penutupnya nanti, setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Setelah ia berpakaian rapi, ia kembali menuju meja tempat esainya yang belum terselesaikan. Ia duduk di meja belajarnya sejenak untuk membuat penutup. Tak lama kemudian ia telah selesai dengan tugasnya dan bertepatan dengan hal itu, suara bibinya mencapai telinga Ciel.

"Cieeel! Cepat turun!" teriak bibinya nyaring sekali.

Tanpa menjawab teriakan bibinya itu, ia turun sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Ia menuju dapur tempat ruang makan dan bibinya berada.

"Pagi, Ciel!" seru wanita berambut merah yang sedang meletakkan piring-piring kosong yang akan digunakan untuk sarapan.

"Hm. Pagi, Bi!" jawab Ciel datar seperti biasanya sambil duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Tumben pagi ini kau telat sekali turunnya. Tak takut telat, eh?" tanya Angelina membuka pembicaraan pagi mereka sambil memotong _smoke beef_-nya.

"Masih keburu, kok. Tadi aku menyelesaikan esai-ku dulu, jadi agak lama." Ciel menjawab dengan sama datarnya setelah makanan yang tadi sedang dikunyahnya masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"He? Kau baru mengerjakan PR-mu pagi ini? Tadi malam kau ngapain saja, eh Ciel?" tanya Angelina lagi dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi. Sedikit kesal tentunya.

"Aku ketiduran saat sedang mengerjakan itu. Sudahlah, Bi! Yang penting aku selalu mendapat nilai yang baik, 'kan?" ujar Ciel balik menyadari perubahan nada bicara Bibinya barusan.

"Hh, baiklah. Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi, ya!" ucap Angelina lagi dengan nada yang sudah kembali membaik.

"Hn." jawab Ciel singkat sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Hari ini kau aku antar saja. Daripada kau telat nanti." ujar Angelina pada akhirnya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Tak usah. Lagipula sekolahku 'kan dekat dari sini. Masih sempat, kok." balas Ciel kemudian menenggak minumannya dan menatap Bibi 'Merah'nya itu.

"Benar tak usah? Aku tak mau terima laporan kalau kau telat, lho Ciel!" ucap Angelina lagi masih berusaha meyakinkan keponakannya agar mau diantar olehnya.

"Ya. Aku tak akan telat. Aku janji." ucap Ciel pada akhirnya sambil kembali menatap Bibinya dengan raut datarnya yang biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Hn, ya sudah, aku berangkat sekarang." Ciel berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat tas sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia mencium pipi Bibinya sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolahnya.

**…**

_**Monroe High School's Corridor**_

"Yo, Ciel! Tumben hari ini kau datang agak siang seperti sekarang!" ujar seorang pemuda riang berambut coklat kemerahan sambil menepuk bahu Ciel.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku sekali-sekali datang agak siangan, eh Frank?" jawab Ciel dengan nada malas sambil melirik ke arah salah satu teman dekatnya ini yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Eh, tidak juga sih. Aku 'kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatku. Apa tak boleh?" balas Franklin sambil melambai ke orang lain yang menyapanya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka sedari tadi, entah sudah berapa orang yang menyapa atau sekedar melambai dan tersenyum kepada Franklin. Ingat kalau ia sangat populer dan supel? Ayo baca lagi page 2-nya! *plak*

"Huh, terserah kau saja lah." ucap Ciel pada akhirnya sambil tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya.

"Ah, kau tidak seru, Ciel! Masa' aku bilang 'kau datang sedikit siang' saja sudah ngambek?" kata Franklin kemudian sambil menatap heran ke arah Ciel. Ia salah menanggapi perkataan Ciel barusan rupanya.

"Hah? Siapa yang ngambek, sih?" tanya Ciel balik sambil melayangkan tatapan sama herannya dengan Franklin.

"Tadi kau bilang 'terserah saja' sambil cemberut. Berarti 'kan kau marah!" ujar Franklin dengan nada menuduh. Asumsikan saja sifat Franklin itu sangat polos dan riang seperti anak-anak.

"Tidak, kok. Kau saja yang asal menganggap aku marah. Lagipula tadi aku tidak cemberut." bantah Ciel dengan nada biasa. Ia sudah memaklumi sifat temannya ini yang kelewat polos bagi remaja seusianya.

"Oh. Baguslah, kalau begitu." Franklin menjawab pernyataan Ciel barusan dengan ber-'o' kecil dan mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas masing-masing masih sambil mengobrol dan dibumbui sedikit tawa ringan.

**…**

**…**

_**Aranchle―Death God's World**_

Sosok tegap rupawan itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya hingga menyebabkan helaian bulu-bulu hitam halus sedikit beterbangan. Ia menegakkan sayap hitam agungnya dan bersiap mengepakkan kedua sayap itu.

Setelah beberapa saat terbang di langit suram _Aranchle_, _Death God _berambut hitam itu mendaratkan dirinya di depan portal tempat ia biasa mengobservasi _Menscherde_ belakangan ini. Portal yang memperlihatkan keadaan _Menscherde_ di benua Eropa.

"Hm, mengapa tak lekas kau coba saja buku itu?" gumam sosok itu sambil terus memperhatikan sosok berambut kelabu yang sedang terduduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku dalam diam.

Kendati demikian, sosok bermata _dark_ _crimson_ itu tetap memperhatikan sosok yang sedari dulu sering ia perhatikan hingga sekarang. Tak pernah sekalipun ia jenuh memandangi sosok 'cantik' yang kini tengah berada di _Menscherde_ itu.

"Kalau begini, aku tidak akan bisa secepatnya datang ke sana." gumam sosok itu lagi sambil kedua mata merahnya masih tertuju pada portal gelap itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa merinding seketika. Jika _Death God_ mempunyai bulu kuduk, maka bulu kuduk _Death God_ itu mungkin sedang berdiri. Ia merasakan perasaan tak enak seketika. Ia pun menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan benar saja, perasaan tak enak itu langsung terjawabkan oleh apa yang sedang ia lihat di belakangnya.

"Sebasu-chaaaaaaaaaaann!~" Sesosok _Death God_ berambut merah panjang tersurai sedang berlarian―sebenarnya terbang tetapi sangat rendah―menuju tempat _Death God_ bermata _dark crimson_ itu berdiri.

"Ugh!" _Death God_ berambut _ebony_ itu berdecak kesal melihat makhluk merah pengganggu yang tengah menerjangnya itu sebab makhluk itu telah mengganggu momen―yang menurutnya―penting, yakni mengintip ke dalam _Menscherde_.

Saat _Death God_ merah itu sudah hampir mencapai tempatnya berdiri, ia melompat ke samping hingga _Death God_ heboh itu jatuh tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Sungguh sikap yang amat berlawanan dari sikap _Death God_ kebanyakan.

"Hiks! Kau kejam sekali, Sebasu-chan! Aku 'kan hanya ingin memelukmu, _Schätzchen!_~ (Jerman untuk 'sayang')" _Death God_ merah yang tidak jelas 'jenis'nya itu berlagak sedih layaknya anak kecil yang menangis sebab permennya direbut. Namun, sikapnya yang seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh dan menggelikan. *_Sumimasen_ untuk semua Grell FC! _Author_ juga gregetan pas ngetik ini-_-*

"Argh, apa-apaan sikapmu itu, Sutcliff? Sungguh tak pantas seorang _Death God_ bertingkah sepertimu!" tukas _Death God_ rupawan itu yang masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dan jijik di depan _Death God_ merah yang disebut Sutcliff tadi. Mengapa disebut _Death God_ merah? Sebab semua penampilannya, dari atas sampai bawah berwarna merah, termasuk sayapnya. _Death God_ merah itu mungkin melakukan suatu ritual hingga bisa mengubah warna pakaian dan sayapnya.

"Ah, kau jahat sekali, Sebasu-chan!~ Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengucapkan salam hangat perpisahan kepadamu mumpung kau belum berangkat, agar nanti di _Menscherde_ kau tidak lupa padaku, _Schätzchen!_~" _Death God_ merah yang kita sebut saja Grell Sutcliff ini kembali menggoyangkan rambutnya dengan ganjen dan menjijikan khas banci taman lawang. Tak lupa seringai genitnya terbentuk hingga gigi-gigi runcing khas ikan hiunya terlihat jelas dan menimbulkan kesan ganas.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Death God rupawan yang kita ketahui bernama Sebastian itu dengan nada sedikit kaget dan heran. Sebab, seharusnya kepindahannya ke _Menscherde_ tidak diketahui yang lainnya selain dirinya sendiri, _Lord of Death God_, dan malaikat _partner_-nya itu.

"Fufufu, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kabar tentang kau akan pergi ke Menscherde sudah beredar luas di seantero _Aranchle_ ini? Semua mengetahui tentang itu, eh _Schätzchen?_~" ujar Grell lagi sambil mengedap-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit luar biasa.

"Hm, bagaimana bisa begitu? Seharusnya tak ada yang tahu soal ini." ucap Sebastian pelan sambil menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu lancipnya. Ia lebih berbicara lebih kepada diri sendiri ketimbang berbicara kepada makhluk merah yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatnya.

"Begitukah? Aku sih tahu hal ini dari Knox. Kurasa _Death Gods_ lain juga demikian.~" ucap Grell menambahkan masih sambil berlagak manja demi merebut perhatian _Death God_ paling rupawan se-_Aranchle_ itu. Padahal dengan bersikap seperti itu hanya akan menambah _ill-feel_ siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Agh, _scheiße!_ (Jerman untuk 'sial!') Harusnya aku tahu! _Wählerisch__ Mann!_ (Jerman untuk 'Laki-laki cerewet!')" maki Sebastian masih kepada diri sendiri daripada kepada lawan bicaranya yang jelas-jelas sedari tadi tengah berdiri menempel-nempel tidak jelas di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, Sebasu-chan!~ Yang penting kau tetap nomor satu di hatiku!~" balas Grell dengan sangat tidak nyambungnya.

"Lagipula, mengapa sih kau ingin sekali pergi ke dunia itu, Sebasu-chan?~ 'Kan di sini sudah ada aku yang selalu setia menemanimu!~" tambah Grell sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huh, itu semua bukan urusanmu, Sutcliff! Sekarang, minggirlah!" tukas Sebastian gemas dan tak sabar menghadapi sikap sesama rekan _Death God_-nya itu.

"Ah, mau ke mana, Sebasu-chan?~ Kita belum sepenuhnya menghabiskan momen terakhir kita berdua, lho!~" Grell kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Sebastian yang sedari tadi tengah mengibaskan tangannya agar makhluk parasit itu lepas dari lengannya.

"Kau jangan ngawur,Sutcliff! Sudah! Aku ada urusan! Dan berhenti memanggilku _Schätzchen!_" tukas Sebastian galak sambil pergi―terbang―meninggalkan makhluk merah menyedihkan itu sendiri.

"Aaah, Sebasu-chaaaan!~ _Warten Sie!_~ (Jerman untuk 'Tunggu!')" teriak Grell dengan nada sangat memelas sambil kemudian meregangkan sayap hitam kemerahannya dan terbang menyusul _Death God_ pujaan hatinya itu.

**…**

**…**

**Monroe High School―Ciel's School**

"Sekian materi dari saya hari ini! Langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ya!" Guru muda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu membereskan segala bawaannya dan lekas meninggalkan kelas. Tak lama kemudian, murid-murid di kelas pun mengikuti langkahnya, yaitu ikut keluar kelas.

"Ciel, jadi mau dikerjakan di rumahmu atau rumahku?" Seorang gadis berambut putih perak berwajah pucat yang terkesan goth bertanya kepada Ciel dengan nada sangat pelan hingga hampir menyerupai bisikan,

"Hmm, hari ini Bibiku sedang di rumah dan pasti sibuk seperti biasa. Di rumahmu saja, Lynz." jawab Ciel kepada salah satu teman dekatnya yang bernama Lindsey Ballato―atau biasa dipanggil Lynz oleh Ciel dan kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah, kau bagaimana, David? Tak keberatan, 'kan?" tanya Lynz lagi kepada pemuda berkacamata tebal berambut hitam pendek yang disisir rapi hingga membuat penampilan luarnya seperti remaja _nerd_. Setidaknya kerah kemejanya tak dikancing sampai atas hingga ia tidak benar-benar menjadi _nerd_.

"Aku sih tak masalah dimana saja." balas David agak cuek seperti biasanya.

Ya, mereka bertiga akan mengerjakan laporan ilmiah bersama yang harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Franklin tidak termasuk ke dalam kelompok mereka sebab memang satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari tiga orang. Franklin sendiri tak masalah tidak sekelompok dengan teman-teman terdekatnya sebab banyak orang yang bersedia merekrutnmya menjadi bagian kelompoknya mengingat Franklin supel dan cukup populer.

"Nah, ayo berangkat!" ujar David setelah Ciel dan Lynz selesai membereskan barangnya masing-masing.

"Sebentar, aku sedang menelpon supirku agar menjemput kita." ucap Lynz menahan David yang sudah bersiap berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kurasa tidak usah, Lynz. Rumahmu tak terlalu jauh dari sini, 'kan?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, apa tak apa-apa kita berjalan kaki?" tanya Lynz balik memastikan. Ia memang tipe pesimis yang tidak ingin membuat orang lain repot kendati dirinya sendiri direpotkan.

"Tak apa-apa lah! Sekalian olahraga biar lebih sehat. Dan untuk Ciel, supaya tubuhmu lebih berisi denagn otot-otot, bukannya tulang." timpal David iseng dengan wajah yang dibuat tanpa rasa bersalah sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Lynz pun terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Ciel... Jangan ditanya, kalian tentu sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada David.

"Aw! Whoa! _Calm down, kid!_ Sakit tahu!" gerutu David sambil meringis kecil sebab perbuatan Ciel barusan.

"Kau yang membuatku begini, _dimwit!_" balas Ciel galak sambil menatap David dengan tatapan sangat sinis dan kejam disertai serabut merah yang sedikit tersisa di pipi pucatnya.

"Kau tetap galak seperti biasa, eh Ciel?" jawab David masih sambil sedikit meringis. David yang malang.

"Masih belum cukup rupanya, eh David?" tanya Ciel balik sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke depan kacamata David.

"E-er, teman-teman, jadi...kapan kita akan berangkat?" ujar Lynz masih dengan suara pelannya di sela-sela perang kata-kata Ciel dan David.

"Huh, ya sudah, ayo berangkat sekarang! Kita jadi buang-buang waktu, 'kan?" gerutu Ciel kepada diri sendiri dan terutama kepada David yang sekarang masih terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Ciel dan Lynz keluar kelas.

**...**

**...**

_**Aranchle―Death God's World**_

"Hmph, akhirnya waktuku sebentar lagi." Makhluk bersayap hitam itu mengembangkan seringai menawannya sambil menatap ke arah portal hitam bagian barat tempat mengawasi benua Eropa. Tentu kalian tahu siapa yang sedang ia awasi.

Makhluk bermata _dark crimson_ membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap terbang menuju tempat lain. Ia pun meregangkan sayapnya dan terbang perlahan menembus langit _Aranchle_.

"Oi, Sebs! _Warten Sie!_" teriak seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi _Death God_ yang tengah terbang itu. Ya, sosok itu, Ronald Knox sedang berusaha mengejar kecepatan terbang _Death God_ rupawan itu.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya _Death God_ yang dari ciri-cirinya kita ketahui adalah Sebastian Michaelis sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang―masih sambil terbang.

"Maafkan aku telah menyebarkan kabar kepergianmu! Aku kira itu bukanlah rahasia!" Ronald masih berteriak kepada Sebastian, namun jarak mereka tidaklah sejauh tadi.

Sebastian berhenti sejenak, masih dalam posisi terbang di tengah langit _Aranchle_ sambil menunggu Ronald mencapai tempatnya.

"Ha-ah~ Maafkan aku, Sebs! Aku benar-benar tak tahu!" ujar Ronald lagi dengan tatapan memelasnya seperti biasa.

"Huh, lain kali kau jangan asal menyebar isu tanpa izin dari yang bersangkutan!" gerutu Sebastian sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Masih sedikit kesal dengan perbuatan Ronald yang seenaknya.

"'Kan aku sudah bilang aku tak tahu..." ujar Ronald lagi. "Kau sebentar lagi akan berangkat, bukan? Kita tak akan bertemu untuk beberapa waktu, jadi" jeda Ronald sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "aku tidak ingin kau punya dendam padaku jika kita bertemu lagi nanti." lanjut Ronald sambil tersenyum tak berdosa.

Melihat sikap Ronald, Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan terdiam sejenak. Ya, ia sedikit heran sebab sikap _Death God_ yang satu ini sungguhlah aneh. Amat berbeda dengan sikap _Death God_ kebanyakan yang tidak peduli dengan sekeliling, cuek, serta pendiam. _Death God_ ini...amat manusiawi.

"Hem, aku tidaklah sepicik itu, Knox. Aku bukanlah tipe pendendam. Tidak seperti atasan berambut kelimis itu." ucap Sebastian pada akhirnya sambil sedikit terkekeh saat menyinggung soal rekan sesama _Death God_ yang berambut kelimis hitam berkacamata. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Ahahaha~ Bisa saja kau, Sebs! Kalau ia mendengar itu kau bisa batal ke _Menscherde_, kau tahu?" balas Ronald sambil ikut tertawa.

"Nyatanya ia tidak mendengar itu, jadi perjalananku aman, haha. Baiklah, Knox, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mau titip oleh-oleh?" tawar Sebastian masih sambil terkekeh ramah.

Seorang _Death God_ seperti Sebastian hanya tertawa lepas seperti ini di depan makhluk-makhluk yang amat sangat dekat dengannya. Misalnya ya _Death God_ berambut kuning-coklat ini. Tidak, mungkin hanya di depan Ronald-lah ia bebas berkata apa saja, mengingat hanya Ronald lah yang bersikap manusiawi di dataran _Aranchle_ ini. Jangan samakan dengan Grell yang bertingakah layaknya manusia gay.

"Haha, bawakan saja aku manusia cantik di _Menscherde_ saat kau kembali nanti." balas Ronald setengah bercanda setengah tidak.

Saat Ronald mengatakan manusia cantik, bayangan remaja bermata biru laut terbersit di pikiran _Death God_ itu.

"Hem, kalau aku tidak lupa. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Sebastian sembari kembali menggerakkan sayap hitamnya dan berbalik meninggalkan Ronald yang masih terdiam di tengah langit _Aranchle_ itu.

"Ya, semoga kau dapat kembali ke sini lagi, kawan!" gumam Ronald saat Sebastian sudah terbang jauh meninggalkannya.

**...**

**...**

_**London, Monroe 7:00 pm, July 2020**_

"H-h-hah... h-h-hahh..."

Wajah mulus bak porselen pemuda berambut kelabu itu masih dipenuhi keringat dingin yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari pori-porinya. Iris _deep blue_-nya melebar. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin lepas dari rongga dadanya.

Iris _deep blue_-nya masih terpaku ke gang sempit tempat ia biasa memotong jalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Tadinya ia hendak pulang ke rumah usai kerja kelompok di rumah Lynz. Perjalanannya terhenti sejenak oleh hal ini. Di atas aspal kotor itu, kini diciprati cairan merah kental berbau amis yang kita ketahui sebagai darah. Di sekeliling cipratan itu, terbujur kaku sosok seorang remaja laki-laki yang sangat tidak asing bagi Ciel.

Remaja itu, berambut hitam dengan tubuh cukup tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Ciel. Sosok yang sangat tidak asing itu, kita ketahui sebagai sosok Robert James Scvhalk, pemuda yang sering menjahili―atau lebih tepatnya mem-_bully_ Ciel selama ini.

Melihat kondisi Robert yang sudah dapat dipastikan tak bernyawa lagi, tubuh Ciel langsung gemetaran. Ia hendak lari, meninggalkan sosok menyedihkan itu terbaring begitu saja. Tetapi, hal itu tak ia lakukan. Ia lantas berlari ke arah jalan besar dan memanggil bantuan beberapa orang untuk mengangkut mayat Robert ke rumah sakit.

Usai Ciel selesai ditanyai macam-macam oleh pihak rumah sakit dan polisi sebab ia selaku saksi pertama penemu mayat Robert, ia langsung buru-buru pulang ke rumahnya. Ia hendak mengurung diri di kamar. Setelah ia sampai di rumah, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan jantung masih berdegup kencang serta keringat dingin bercucuran.

"H-h-hah... h-h-hahh..."

Masih dengan napas tersengal ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas _single bed_-nya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia sontak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia langsung merogoh-rogoh isi tas itu dengan brutal. Mencari sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, gerakannya melambat, bahkan terkesan gemetar saat mengeluarkan tangannya dari tas sekolahnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah buku. Buku yang belum lama ini ia temukan.

Ciel membuka buku itu perlahan. Iris birunya menelusuri tulisan-tulisan yang berisi peraturan-peraturan. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke halaman sebelahnya, halaman putih bergaris yang sebagian besar masih kosong.

Di bagian baris kedua buku itu, tertulis sesuatu yang sepertinya baru saja ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Tulisannya yaitu;

_**Robert James Scvhalk,**_

_**Get drunk for 1 hour 15 minutes. It starts when he meet Ciel, Lindsay, David, at the path near his school. He does not realize them and leaves them away.**_

Iris biru gelapnya terus saja memandangi tulisan itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Masih dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tak bermaksud untuk... Ah!" Ciel meremat kepala kelabunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bingung, merasa bersalah, kaget, syok, sedih, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aaargh! Tenang, Ciel. Belum tentu itu benar-benar efek perbuatan buku ini." ujar Ciel berusaha menenangkan diri, hati, dan pikirannya yang sangat kacau.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau benar? Aku telah menjadi pembunuh?" Ciel kembali berargumen dengan nada agak horor. Tentu pernyataan seperti itu akan membuat siapa saja menjadi syok.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud demikian. Lagipula, belum tentu itu perbuatanku. Sadar, Ciel! Kau hanya menghipnotisnya. Tak lebih!" maki Ciel kepada diri sendiri. Setelah puas berdebat dengan berbagai pikiran dan kemungkinan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tuh 'kan betul! Mereka masih di sini!" ujar David kepada dua temannya yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga baru saja akan berjalan ke rumah Lynz untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Langkah mereka terhenti saat menyadari Robert dan kawan-kawannya sedang memalak Charlie―<em>the big-glassess loser_, adalah julukan terkenal yang dibuat kelompok Robert untuk Charlie yang malang._

_Untungnya mereka langsung menyadari keberadaan Robert dan kawan-kawan sebelum berpapasan langsung. Mereka berhenti di ujung belokan jalan, agak jauh dari posisi Robert dan kawan-kawan._

"_Apa aku telepon supirku lagi agar dia menjemput kita? Tapi kita harus menunggu lama sebab ia baru saja pergi menjemput kakakku." ucap Lynz pelan sambil merogoh ponselnya yang ada di kantung roknya. Gadis berambut putih perak itu raut wajahnya datar saja, tetapi nada bicaranya terdengar memelas._

"_Berapa menit kira-kira?" tanya Ciel kepada Lynz yang kini sedang menelpon supirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya dan menaruh ponselnya kembali ke kantung roknya._

"_Hhh, 2 jam! Jadi, bagaimana kawan-kawan? Atau ada yang bawa uang lebih? Kita naik taksi saja?" usul Lynz masih dengan seperti berbisik, kemudian menyadari tak mungkin mereka menunggu jemputan selama itu. Masih dengan wajah datar khas goth._

"_Aku tak bawa uang lebih. Aku lupa bawa uangku yang ada di atas lemari, jadi aku hanya membawa uang yang ada di dalam tasku sejak kemarin." ujar David jujur sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya menggunakan jari tengahnya._

"_Hm, lagipula taksi tidak akan mau mengantar kita hanya untuk jarak yang sedekat rumahmu, Lynz." ucap Ciel sambil memegang dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu saja sampai mereka pergi? Masa' sih mereka bakal berlama-lama berdiam diri di dekat sekolah?" usulnya lagi sambil menghadap ke kedua temannya._

"_Hm, tapi..." ujar David menggantung sebab ia memalingkan badannya ke belakang, ke arah Robert dan kawan-kawan sedang berdiri. "...tak ada tanda-tanda mereka mau pergi. Lihat saja itu. Mereka malah duduk di pinggiran jalan itu." sambung David sambil menunjuk kawanan Robert dari kejauhan. Bisa dilihat kawanan itu sedang tertawa beringasan dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak dilihat―menurut Ciel._

"_Ah, mengapa kawanan bodoh itu tak langsung pergi saja?" geram Ciel frustasi. Ia khawatir kalau ia dan teman-temannya lewat begitu saja di depan mereka, mereka pasti akan berbuat macam-macam. Ciel tidak mencemaskan dirinya, melainkan teman-temannya ini, mengingat kawanan Robert yang sedang duduk-duduk di situ berkali lipat jumlahnya dari yang biasa Ciel temui di sekolah._

_Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Ciel. Ia kemudian merogoh tas sekolahnya yang selama ini berada di balik punggungnya. Ia pun menemukan yang ia cari. Sebuah buku bersampul perak. Lalu ia kembali merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku tersebut._

_Kedua temannya ini hanya diam memperhatikan aksi Ciel yang menurut mereka aneh._

"_Sedang apa kau, eh Ciel?" tanya David heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Ah, tidak. Tadi ada yang lupa kucatat dan aku baru saja ingat, jadi langsung kucatat saja agar tak lupa." jawab Ciel bohong sambil menutup buku perak itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas._

"_Ooh." balas David singkat._

"_Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan saja! Selama kita diam saja, mereka tidak akan menyerang kita." ujar Ciel percaya diri sambil berjalan mendahului temannya._

"_E-eh, Ciel! Tunggu dulu! Apa kau yakin?" tanya David memastikan. Ia tidak yakin dengan keputusan Ciel dengan lewat di depan mereka begitu saja._

"_Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa? Selama ini aku dan David sudah jarang dikerjai oleh mereka. Tapi kau..." ucap Lynz menggantung. Ia sedang mencari kata yang tepat, kemudian berkata,"...kau masih menjadi target utama mereka. Mereka tak akan diam begitu saja saat melihatmu." Lynz mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada sangat khawatir dan dengan ekspresi nol. Masih datar._

"_Sudahlah, kita jalan saja seperti biasa. Aku yakin tak akan apa-apa. Ayo!" ajak Ciel dengan santai sambil kembali berbalik dan berjalan mendahului mereka berdua._

"_T-tapi, Ciel..." Belum sempat David menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ciel langsung memotongnya dengan berkata, "Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Daripada kita tidak berangkat-berangkat?"_

"_Baiklah..."_

_Akhirnya jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat Robert dan kawan-kawan sedang duduk-duduk santai. Saat mereka sudah sangat dekat, salah satu kawanan Robert menyadari keberadaan Ciel dan langsung berteriak._

"_Wah, lihat, ada Phantomhive!" _

_Mereka sempat kaget dengan teriakan itu, tetapi memutuskan untuk tetap lewat di depan kawanan itu._

"_Oi, Robert! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ada Phantomhive, lho!" ujar Larry yang sedang berada di samping Robert. Robert yang sedang menenggak sesuatu hanya diam saja dan balas tersenyum ke arah Larry._

"_Hmm?~ Apa?~" ucap Robert dengan sedikit tertawa dan arah pandangannya tak menentu. Serabut merah memenuhi wajahnya. Sedang mabuk._

"_Ha-ah, percuma, Lar! Ia sedang seperti ini. Ya sudahlah, kita biarkan saja si Phantomhive pulang dengan selamat kali ini." ujar Gabriel si gemuk kepada Larry._

"_Huh, kali ini kau selamat Phantomhive! Berbanggalah kau sebab ibumu tak akan melihat kau menangis hari ini!" tukas Larry mengejek yang kemudian langsung disambut dengan tawa menggelegar dari kawanan itu. Robert pun ikut tertawa sebab yang lainnya tertawa. Ia tidak sadar sama sekali._

"_Ayo semua. Kita pergi saja sekarang. Melihat kondisinya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau nanti terlihat guru." usul Grey yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ingat kalau Grey bagian dari kawanan ini? Namun, sebagai anggota Robert, ia tidaklah sebrutal dan seliar kawan-kawannya yang lain._

"_Ah, benar juga! Ya sudah." Dan tanggapan mengiyakan lainnya yang keluar dari mulut kawanan itu._

_Sedangkan Ciel dan kawan-kawan yang sudah agak jauh posisinya dari kawanan itu hanya bernapas lega. Mereka telah berhasil melewati kawanan 'liar' itu dengan selamat. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan mengobrol seperti biasa._

* * *

><p>Iris <em>deep blue<em> Ciel mulai membuka perlahan. Ia masih mengantuk, namun cahaya matahari sudah menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Setelah sedikit sadar, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur _single_-nya. Matanya masih setengah tertutup.

"_Guten Morgen_, Ciel! (Jerman untuk 'Selamat pagi')"

"Hm, _guten morgen!_" jawab Ciel refleks tanpa menyadari siapa yang memberinya salam barusan. Tak lama kemudian, matanya langsung melebar menyadari darimana asal suara itu.

Ia pun langsung melompat dari kasurnya dan menengok ke semua arah. Ia memeriksa seluruh sudut kamarnya untuk menemukan suara itu.

"_Up here, boy!_" ujar suara itu lagi.

Ciel lantas mendongakkan kepalanya ke ujung atas lemarinya. Irisnya melebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajah putih porselennya. Ingin rasanya ia lari atau berteriak begitu saja, namun ia tidak bisa. Lututnya terasa kaku seketika, sedangkan tenggorokannya terasa sakit hingga suaranya tercekat.

Melihat reaksi horor Ciel terhadap dirinya, makhluk yang sedang duduk di atas lemari Ciel itu turun dan berdiri tepat di depan Ciel. Saat mencapai lantai tempat Ciel berpijak, makhluk itu tidak menimbulkan getaran sama sekali. Beberapa helai bulu raven juga betebaran di lantai kamar Ciel seiring ia melompat turun dari lemari Ciel. Namun tak lama kemudian, bulu-bulu itu menghilang. Makhluk itu pun hanya tersenyum melihat Ciel refleks melompat mundur.

"_Easy boy! _Aku tidak akan menggigitmu!" ujar makhluk itu kemudian sambil tetap tersenyum.

Melihat senyum makhluk itu, rasa takut Ciel sedikit mereda. Namun ia tetap waspada.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ciel lantang sambil memberanikan diri menatap langsung wajah makhluk itu. Saat ia menatap jelas rupa makhluk tinggi di depannya itu, irisnya melebar, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Kali ini ditemani oleh serabut merah halus yang sedikit bermunculan di kedua pipinya.

"Hm, namaku Sebastian Michaelis." jawab makhluk itu santai, masih dengan wajah tersenyumya.

"Aku adalah _Death God_."

**...**

**To be Continued to The Next Page**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>Hontou ni gomennasai for the _coret_very_coret_ late update! Saya tahu ini ngaret banget, jadi sabar saja bagi yang menanti lanjutan cerita ini, ya!~ *plakk*

.

**Thank Ya for Yer Reviews, Dear Readers!**

**Dimitri Light, Meg chan, Vi Ether Muneca, Kesha, Aiko Enma, Ferra Rii, Sebaschiffer yer brotha, Keikoku Yuki**

.

Dimitri Light: Sama-sama. Tidak sama sekali malah. Saran dikau amat membantu, makasih lagi :) Bahasa? Udah terjawab di sini!~ Revi lagi boleh? xD *plak*

Meg chan: Hm, gak tau juga deh ya... Baca sajalah sampai tamat haha :D *plak* Ini udah apdet. Gomen telat -_- Revi lagi?

Kesha**: **Iya, semoga kali ini gak terpotong lagi deh. Saya malas periksa juga sih o_O *plak* Well, thank you!~ Hm, just find out what will happen with Ciel in next chapters xD *plak* Review again, onegai? :D

Aiko Enma: Oh, pantas -_- Itu arti dan bahasanya udah ada di sini. Silahkan Review lagi ._.v *plak*

Sebaschiffer yer brotha: Ya kamu lah! Sape lagi? == Yodeh, makasih dah RnR-nye

.

**Sa, at least, mind to review, minna-chama? Please xD**

.

**Insane Author,**

**Kurofer ==  
><strong>


	4. Page 4 Thank You for The Venom

**Warning(s):**** AU, **typo(s) perhaps**, OoC perhaps, **OC(s)**, based on Death Note concept, **first Sho-Ai fiction**, different plot with Death Note**

**Disclaimer:**** Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, Death Note concept © Tsugumi Ohba & Takashi Obata**

* * *

><p><strong>Voll Note<strong>

by**: Kuroschiffer P.**

**Page 4: Thank You for The Venom**

**…**

Ciel yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu masih berdiri diam dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia mengira kalau dirinya masih bermimpi. Namun, sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu nyata. Begitu jelas terlihat dan suaranya begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Ciel.

"Aku pasti bermimpi!" ujar Ciel masih sambil memadangi makhluk di depannya ini dengan tatapan tekejut. Ia pun mencubit lengannya keras. "Auch!" jeritnya pelan. Namun, satu hal yang kini ia tahu.

Ini bukanlah mimpi.

Makhluk rupawan yang beriris _scarlet_ indah itu hanya menatap Ciel santai dengan senyum rupawan dan misterius terus terkembang di wajahnya.

"Haha, kau tidak bermimpi, Nak!" ujar makhluk bersayap lebat itu sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di kepala kelabu Ciel.

Ciel yang masih terkejut dengan kemunculan makhluk misterius sekaligus membawa kesan menyeramkan ini, hanya diam saat kepalanya merasakan keberadaan makhluk itu. Ya, ini membuktikan kalau makhluk di depannya ini nyata.

"Kau bilang dirimu adalah Death God." ujar Ciel kemudian, berusaha berbicara seperti biasa.

"Apakah kau yang memberikan buku itu kepadaku?" tanya Ciel lagi sembari menatap iris memukau makhluk itu yang langsung membuat Ciel terpana.

"Hm, bisa dibilang begitu." jawab makhluk itu masih tenang, seolah makhluk seperti dirinya itu hal yang biasa saja. Padahal di dunia manusia―apalagi di tahun 2019 seperti ini―hampir tak ada lagi manusia yang percaya hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti makhluk di depan Ciel itu.

"Tenanglah, Ciel! Jangan tegang begitu, aku tak akan menggitmu, kok!" ujar makhluk itu lagi ramah. Sungguh sikap yang amat berlawanan dengan kesan yang timbul dalam pikiran Ciel terhadap makhluk yang disebut _Death God_.

Ciel pun hanya menuruti kata-kata _Death God_ yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu dan menghela napas. Membuang rasa paniknya tadi dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk di pinggirannya.

"Kau tahu namaku? Jadi…Tuan Death God, apa kau datang untuk mengambil nyawaku?" tanya Ciel ragu sambil menatap _Death God_ itu.

"Ahaha, apa yang kau katakan? Sudah kubilang, 'kan, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepadamu. Oh iya, cukup panggil aku dengan namaku." jawab _Death God_ bernama Sebastian itu sambil kembali tersenyum.

Ciel yang sedari tadi melihat senyum di wajah rupawan makhluk itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Entah benar atau tidak, tetapi Ciel merasa jantungnya agak sedikit berdebar. Bukan karena takut, melainkan karena senyum di wajah makhluk itu. Ia sendiri heran mengapa dirinya bisa merasa seperti ini.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau memberi buku ini? Bisa tolong jelaskan apa tujuanmu, um…Sebastian?" Ciel bertanya sambil menunjukkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan heran terhadap makhluk itu.

"Sepertinya kau amat tak sabaran, Ciel! Padahal baru saja aku sampai di _Menscherde_." jawab Sebastian tanpa menatap Ciel dan duduk di meja belajar Ciel. Lagi-lagi, makhluk itu tidak menimbulkan getaran dan berat sama sekali. Seperti tubuhnya itu tidak eksis di dunia ini.

Ciel tidak menjawab pekataan makhluk itu melainkan hanya terus menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar terpancar dari mata _cerulean_-nya.

"Jadi, Ciel, nampaknya kau sudah menggunakan buku itu. Kau tahu apa kegunaannya?" tanya Sebastian balik dan kini dengan nada sedikit serius.

"Menurut aturan yang tertera di kaver buku itu, buku itu untuk mengendalikan orang lain, bukan? Dengan kata lain, semacam hipnotis dan kita bisa menyuruh orang lain melakukan apapun yang kita hendaki, dengan syarat-syarat tertentu." jawab Ciel jelas sekali sambil pandangan matanya tak lepas sekalipun dari sosok menawan yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau memahami aturannya dengan amat baik, eh? Kalau kau sudah tahu, lalu apa yang kau tanyakan lagi?" tanya Sebastian balik sambil tangannya iseng menelusuri segala barang di meja belajar Ciel.

Ciel yang tampak tidak puas dengan penjelasan singkat Sebastian yang terdengar tidak niat, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bersiap melontarkan berbagai pikirannya.

"Eh? Tentu saja yang mau aku tanyakan itu banyak! Banyak sekali sampai aku sendiri bingung harus bertanya mulai darimana." tukas Ciel balik dengan wajah kesalnya yang tetap terlihat imut.

_Death God_ itu mengalilhkan iris merah gelapnya ke arah Ciel. Kemudian senyum misteriusnya kembali terkembang. "Hm, apa yang mau kau ketahui? Jika kau mau tahu alasan kematian teman kurang ajarmu itu, buku itulah jawabannya."

Deg.

Iris Ciel kembali melebar. Kembali, ia dikejutkan oleh segala fakta yang dibawa oleh _Death God_ misterius ini. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan kembali, mengingat kenyataan kalau buku itulah penyebab kematian Robert. Dengan kata lain, ialah yang membunuh Robert.

"K-kau pasti bercanda!" seru Ciel sedikit gemetaran sambil menatap horor Sebastian. Sedangkan Sebastian tidak tampak khawatir atau terkejut sama sekali melihat reaksi pemuda yang selama ini menyita perhatiannya. "B-bagaimana bisa aku yang membunuhnya? Aku hanya menghipnotisnya, bukan?" seru Ciel lagi tanpa melepas raut horor di wajah manisnya.

"Kau memang menghipnotisnya. Tetapi kau hanya mengendalikannya selama beberapa menit awal. Selebihnya, saat kau berhasil melewati kawanan Robert itu, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada, Robert, bukan?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel hanya terdiam sambil terus menatapi sosok mistis rupawan di depannya itu. Otak cerdasnya berpikir keras untuk menerka-nerka maksud dari perkataan makhluk di depannya ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau melewati Robert? Ia masih dalam keadaan terhipnotis. Pikiran dan kesadarannya kosong sama sekali. Maka, saat kawanan Robert bubar dan tersisa Robert sendirian, ia masih dalam pengaruh hipnotis buku itu." lanjut Sebastian dengan menatap tenang Ciel, seolah ia sedang menceritakan cerita sebelum tidur. Ciel tetap diam memperhatikan.

"Karena kau menulis kalau Robert mabuk selama 1 jam 15 menit, maka ia bertingkah seperti layaknya orang mabuk. Waktu itu, ia kebetulan berjalan di gang sempit yang memang penuh dengan manusia-manusia brutal masa kini. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu kelanjutannya, bukan?" tanya Sebastian balik, mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya―walaupun penjelasannya itu masih menggantung. Sepertinya ia memang senang membuat orang lain penasaran.

"Kelanjutannya? Maksudmu Robert terbunuh oleh orang-orang di gang sempit itu? Robert yang mabuk memicu perkelahian dan karena kondisinya seperti itu, tidak memungkinkan dirinya mempertahankan diri dan akhirnya ia berakhir seperti itu?" tanya Ciel beruntun, mengeluarkan segala kesimpulan yang ia buat dari penjelasan Sebastian barusan.

"Kau memang manusia cerdas, Ciel. Tak salah aku memilihmu untuk memegang bukuku." ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum puas sambil beranjak bangun dari meja belajar Ciel.

"Kalau benar begitu, bukan aku pembunuhnya. Orang-orang itulah yang membunuhnya." ujar Ciel lagi, mencoba membela diri karena memang menurutnya dirinya tidak terlibat.

"Kau memang tidak membunuhnya secara langsung, namun kaulah yang membuatnya jadi terbunuh." ujar Sebastian lagi sambil melangkah mendekati Ciel dan duduk di sampingnya.

Ciel terdiam. Syok? Tentu saja! Mana ada orang yang tidak terkejut mengetahui kalau dirinya telah membunuh orang lain? Pengecualian bagi para psikopat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berbagai pikiran dan idealisme Ciel sedang berkecamuk.

Sebastian menolehkan iris _dark scarlet_-nya ke arah pemuda kelabu. Kemudian ia merangkul bahu Ciel perlahan. Berusaha menghibur Ciel, mungkin?

"Kenapa?" bisik Ciel pelan masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau memberi buku itu padaku?" tanya Ciel pelan. Masih tertunduk.

Sebastian melepas rangkulannya dan mendesah pelan layaknya manusia.

"Kenapa kau memberi buku itu padaku? Kenapa seorang _Death God_ bisa ada di sini? Apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia ini?"

Setelah mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Ciel kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap iris merah Sebastian. Sang _Death God_ sendiri tidak tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Yang jelas terlihat sekarang, Ciel sudah menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat. Tidak lagi merasa takut dan terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok seperti Sebastian.

"Bosan."

"Huh?"

"Ya. Aku bosan dengan duniaku, Dunia _Death Gods_." jawab Sebastian lagi sambil berdiri dari kasur Ciel dan berjalan ke arah jendela Ciel.

"Aku tertarik dengan _Menscherde_, dunia manusia. Duniamu. Maka dari itu, aku datang ke London, tempat paling menarik dan paling banyak menyimpan keunikan sebab manusia-manusia di sini selalu berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tempat sesuatu bernama 'kriminalitas' paling banyak terjadi." ucap Sebastian santai sambil menatap lurus iris Ciel. "Lalu, aku menjatuhkan bukuku ke sini untuk dipungut manusia agar manusia itu dapat menggunakannya dan supaya aku dapat sampai di sini."

"Kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Sekarang giliranku. Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai dunia ini?" tanya Sebastian balik, menghiraukan pertanyaan Ciel barusan dengan santainya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sebastian." ucap Ciel balik sambil terus menatap iris Sebastian dengan tegas. Tanda kalau ia belum puas dengan penjelasan Sebastian.

"Jawabanmu akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Ciel." jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum riang penuh misteri. Ciel yang melihat respon Sebastian hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tanda jengkel, dengan empat siku-siku betebaran di kepalanya.

"Huh! Aku jadi ragu kalau kau benar-benar _Death God_. Jangan-jangan kedua sayap di belakangmu itu hanya hiasan. Sikapmu benar-benar jauh dari kesan _Death God_ yang orang-orang biasa pikirkan." tukas Ciel dengan nada menyindir sambil menatap meledek ke arah Sebastian, yang dengan santai dibalas Sebastian dengan menatap Ciel dengan sama meledeknya.

Ciel merasa sedikit heran terhadap dirinya. Ia merasa sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menjengkelkan itu tidak terasa menaktkan sama sekali. Malah ia merasa amat tenang dan santai berbicara dengannya. Seakan sedang berbicara kepada teman baiknya yang dengan mudah mengisi kesepian Ciel. Tidak, mungking lebih dari teman baik baginya.

TOK TOK

"Ciel! Bangun, Ciel! Sarapan dulu!" teriak suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi bagi Ciel hingga membuyarkan tatapan meledek Ciel dan berganti menjadi tatapan kaget.

"I-iya, Bi! Tunggu sebentar!" balas Ciel setengah berteriak sambil sedikit gugup dan menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan 'Bagaimana ini?'

Sebastian yang mengerti itu hanya terkekeh dan berkata, "Buka saja pintunya, tak apa-apa."

"Ciel?" teriak Bibinya lagi dari balik pintu.

"Iya!" Ciel langsung bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha berdiri menutupi pintunya agar Bibinya tak dapat melihat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Aku mau berangkat sekarang, tetapi kau tidak turun-turun juga dari kamarmu. Apa kau sakit?" ucap Bibi Angelina beruntun sambil menatap cemas Ciel.

"Ahaha, aku tak apa-apa, kok Bi! Iya, aku akan turun sekarang." jawab Ciel sedikit gugup sambil tersenyum senormalnya.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Ciel? Wajahmu aneh. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Angelina menyelidik.

"Tak apa-apa, kok, Bi! Ya sudah, ayo kita ke bawah saja sekarang!" ucap Ciel sambil menarik tangan Bibinya ke arah tangga dan meninggalkan kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Tunggu Ciel, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, 'kan? Kalau kau keluar kamar, pintu kamarmu harus kau tutup." ucap Angelina sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Ciel yang terbuka lebar.

Ciel hanya bisa menatap horor dengan mulut hampir berteriak saat Angelina sudah sampai di ujung kamarnya dan melihat langsung ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian Angelina menutup pintunya perlahan dan kembali ke tangga tempat Ciel sedang berdiri kaku.

"Hm? Tunggu apa lagi, Ciel? Ayo turun sekarang, kalau tidak nanti aku yang akan terlambat." ucap Angelina memerintah sambil turun mendahului Ciel.

Ciel hanya mengikuti bibinya turun ke bawah dengan sedikit linglung dan kebingungan kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

**…**

"Jadi…kau hanya bisa dilihat olehku?" tanya Ciel setelah ia kembali dari ruang makan ke kamarnya. Hari ini Ciel masuk siang. Jadi, Ciel masih di rumah sedangkan bibinya yang seorang dokter sudah sewajarnya berangkat kerja mengikuti jadwal kerjanya yang sudah ditetapkan.

"Lebih tepatnya, oleh orang-orang yang pernah menyentuh buku itu." tambah Sebastian sambil bermain-main dengan ponsel Ciel.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus hati-hati menyimpan buku ini." ucap Ciel kepada diri sendiri sambil memendang buku yang dimaksud―yang kini tengah tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hoo, jadi kau telah membulatkan tekadmu untuk terus menggunakan buku itu? Apa kau tidak takut, eh Ciel?" tanya Sebastian meledek dengan matanya tetap fokus ke arah ponsel Ciel.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ciel balik dengan nada sama mengejek dan raut kesal di wajahnya sebab merasa dirinya diremehkan.

"Kau gampang sekali tersinggung, ya? Pantas saja kau sering dibully." ujar Sebastian balik masih dengan nada iseng meledek. Ciel hanya ber-'ck' tanpa melirik Sebastian sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak takut akan membunuh orang lagi, eh?" tanya Sebastian lagi dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Ya, ia sangat menikmati meledek Ciel, hingga ia tidak pernah jera walaupun sudah mendapat _death glares_ berkali-kali dari pemuda kelabu itu.

"Aku akan berhati-hati." jawab Ciel santai sambil terus menatapi tugas yang sedari tadi sedang ia kerjakan.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Walaupun kau sangat berhati-hati, pengaruh kematian buku itu sangat kuat. Mungkin kesempatan untuk hidup bagi orang yang kau kendalikan hanya 30%." lanjut Sebastian dengan irisnya kembali menjelajah isi kamar Ciel. Rasa ingin tahunya belum juga habis.

"Masih ada 30%, bukan? Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula…" Ciel berhenti menulis dan memutar kursi belajarnya ke arah Sebastian dan menatap _Death God_ rupawan itu dengan wajah penuh misteri.

"Lagipula?" ulang Sebastian sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kurasa kau benar." ujar Ciel dengan tenang dengan senyum ganjil sedikit terkembang di wajah manisnya. Hal ini tentu semakin membuat _Death God_ rupawan itu penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian penuh keingintahuan sambil menatap wajah _sok_ misterius-nya Ciel yang menurutnya sedikit―amat―manis.

"Kau bertanya tadi pagi tentang dunia, 'kan? Ya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau memilihku. Kau bosan dengan duniamu. Begitupun aku dengan duniaku. Kau mau aku menggunakan buku itu agar aku dapat merubah dunia sampah ini." jelas Ciel sambil tersenyum ganjil dengan iris _deep blue_-nya menatap meledek Sebastian.

"Dan kurasa keputusanmu memilihku benar. Aku akan menggunakan buku itu untuk mengatur ulang Inggris Raya! Tidak, bahkan seluruh duniapun akan bisa kuatur agar berjalan ke arah yang benar!" seru Ciel lagi. Kali ini irisnya sedikit berbinar akan ide yang barusan terucap olehnya.

"Ahahaha…" _Death God_ itu terkekeh pelan sambil menatap Ciel. Ciel yang merasa kesal sebab mengira dirinya ditertawakan―terlebih lagi ditertawakan oleh makhluk _amat_ menyebalkan macam Sebastian. Langsung saja tatapan berbinar Ciel tergantikan oleh _death glare_ super dingin yang ditujukan langsung kepada Sebastian.

"_Entschuldigung_ (Maaf), aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu, kok! Hanya saja, baru kali ini kulihat manusia sepertimu, Ciel!" ujar Sebastian sambil menatap Ciel yang tengah sedikit memerah.

"Dan tentang alasanku memilihmu, memang jawabanmu barusan tak salah. Tetapi, jawabanmu juga tak sepenuhnya benar." Kini giliran Sebastian yang memperlihatkan raut _sok_ serius. Ciel hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang apa yang kurang? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kau mencari manusia yang cukup kuat mental untuk menangani buku itu?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Sebenarnya jawabannya cukup sederhana, Ciel. Kau menarik. Hanya itu." jawab Sebastian santai dengan menunjukkan senyum memikatnya yang amat 'mematikan'.

"H-hah? Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel gelagapan dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Kali ini lebih parah sebab disertai jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali kalau gugup seperti itu!" tawa Sebastian puas hingga kedua iris _dark scarlet_-nya menutup. Kalau _Death Gods_ mempunyai organ dalam seperti manusia, pasti perut Sebastian sudah amat sakit saat tertawa seperti itu.

"I-ih! Tidak lucu, Sebastian! Jangan mempermainkanku!" gerutu Ciel dengan wajah amat kesal dan jengkel sementara serabut merah di wajahnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Ahahaha!~ Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, kok! Memang benar kau menarik, apalagi dengan paras mirip perempuan begitu." balas Sebastian riang sambil terkekeh sekecil mungkin, berusaha menahan rasa gelinya begitu melihat wajah Ciel yang _oh-so-damn-cute_ itu.

"D-dasar Death God mesum! Tak kusangka makhluk bertitel 'Death God' ternyata semenyebalkan ini! Jangan-jangan kau ini hanya arwah gentayangan yang tak diterima Tuhan sebab kelewat mesum?" gerutu Ciel beruntun dengan raut amat kesal, jengkel, malu, dan semacamnya.

"Tenang saja, Tuhan masih memberikan berkah-Nya padaku dan sampai sekarang aku masih resmi bekerja sebagai Death God, kok!" jawab Sebastian santai masih dengan senyum rupawannya yang memang selalu terlihat mesum di mata Ciel.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ciel sudah kehabisan kata sebab dirinya terlalu kesal, malu, dan apalah itu. Ah, seorang Ciel bisa bertingkah seperti ini juga, rupanya. Hanya di depan makhluk berambut raven inilah Ciel menjadi OOC seperti ini. Di hadapan teman-temannya, bahkan di hadapan Christopher sekalipun, Ciel tidak pernah merasa sekesal dan semalu ini.

"Kau harus terbiasa denganku, lho Ciel. Sebab selama buku itu ada padamu aku akan terus mengikutimu. Kemanapun kau pergi." tambah Sebastian sambil tersenyum riang yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut kelabu di hadapannya itu terdiam kaku.

**…**

_**Monroe High School**_

Atmosfer suram sedang melanda sekolah ini. Staf-staf serta guru-guru dan beberapa siswa terlihat berjalan di sekolah menggunakan pakaian hitam khas berkabung. Kematian Robert berdampak besar bagi sekolah Ciel hari itu. Dapat dibuktikan dengan keadaan sedikit sunyi dan tidak seribut biasanya. Tentu saja tidak ribut, sebab semua biang keributan alias kawan-kawan Robert juga sedang berkabung atas kematian ketuanya yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Saat istirahat pun, topik pembicaraan seluruh siswa di Monroe High School tak lepas dari keterkejutan atas kematian orang yang paling berpengaruh (dalam artian negatif) di sekolah mereka. Banyak murid-murid yang turut berduka, tetapi yang merasa sedikit lega dan senang pun juga tak kalah banyak. Tak terkecuali Ciel dan kawan-kawan. Mereka sedikit banyak lega sebab orang yang selama ini sering meneror mereka sudah tiada. Memang kelihatannya kejam jika senang melihat kematian orang lain. Tetapi lain cerita dalam kasus Robert ini.

"Tak kusangka ia meninggal. Pantas saja gerak-geriknya kemarin sore aneh." ucap David masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Robert benar-benar meninggal.

"Ciel, apa benar orang pertama yang menemukan jasad Robert adalah kau?" tanya Frank penasaran. Saat ini mereka berempat―Ciel, Lynz, David, dan Frank―sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah mereka. Kali ini mereka bisa makan dengan tenang di meja kantin manapun sebab kawanan Robert tidak berulah hari ini. Untuk menghormati kepergian ketua mereka, mungkin?

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel balik sambil menelan pasta dagingnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana reaksimu saat melihat jasadnya?" timpal David yang tampak tertarik dengan topik ini sambil membetulkan letak kacamata ber-frame hitamnya.

"Reaksiku? Tentu saja aku kaget saat pertama kali melihatnya. Seperti reaksi orang-orang kaget kalau melihat sesuatu yang… mengerikan. Yah, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri, bukan?" jawab Ciel santai sambil melanjutkan menyantap makan siangnya.

"Kau merasa lega?" tanya Lynz akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara juga. Seperti biasa, ekspresi nol dan tak dapat tertebak yang terlihat di wajah cantik nan sendunya.

Kali ini Ciel tak langsung menjawabnya. Kalau _readers_ sekalian pernah memegang Voll Note, pasti sekarang kalian sedari tadi sudah melihat sosok Sebastian yang dari awal sudah berada di belakang Ciel. Ingat kalau ia akan selalu menempel dengan Ciel?

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Lynz, Sebastian hanya terkekeh mengejek dan suara rendahnya itu hanya dapat didengar oleh Ciel. Ciel yang mendengar kekehan Sebastian berusaha menghiraukannya.

"Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Apa kalian merasa lega atau malah sedih?" tanya Ciel balik pada ketiga temannya.

"_Well_, kalau aku sih… bagaimana, ya? Lega sih sudah pasti, tetapi… selega-leganya aku, aku masih merasa berduka sebab orang lain telah meninggal." tutur Frank sambil memainkan sedotan _lime_-nya.

"Hm, mungkin aku sama dengan Frank. Bagaimana pun Robert tetap manusia. Sama dengan kita." jawab David mencoba rasional.

Lalu Ciel berganti menatap Lynz, meminta jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Walau aku sudah mencoba berpikir kalau ia masih 'manusia', aku tak bisa merasa sedih atau berduka. Aku tak merasakan apapun." jawab Lynz datar sambil memainkan sedotan jus tomatnya yang sewarna merah pekat.

"Tetapi aku lega sebab Ciel sudah sedikit aman untuk kali ini." tambah Lynz sambil menatap Ciel dengan iris hijau gelapnya menatap langsung iris _deep blue_ pemuda cantik itu.

"Ya. Kami juga merasa begitu, kok." tambah David dan Frank sambil tersenyum ramah menatap sahabat imut mereka.

"Hm. Terima kasih, teman!" ucap Ciel sedikit terharu mendengar pengakuan teman-temannya ini. Namun, tidak sepenuhnya ia merasa lega dengan teman-temannya yang amat baik kepadanya. Sebab, mereka bertiga belum tahu pelaku sebenarnya yang menyebabkan Robert meninggal.

Sebastian yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang Ciel dengan iris merahnya mengobservasi seluruh kantin, hanya bisa tersenyum misterius.

**…**

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, membuat guru di tiap kelas mengakhiri pelajaran mereka dan keluar meninggalkan kelas. Murid-murid pun sama, mereka mulai berhamburan meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka. Ciel sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih ada di meja dan merogoh-rogoh lacinya, kalau-kalau ada yang tertinggal.

Pluk

Selembar kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua terjatuh dari dalam lacinya.

"Hm? Apa ini?" gumam Ciel sembari memungut kertas itu, yang setelah dibuka, ternyata berisi surat.

**.**

_Hati-hati, Ciel. Hari ini, kawanan Robert (atau sekarang bernama kawanan Larry) akan menghajarmu habis-habisan. Mereka menunggumu di depan sekolah. Pulanglah lewat jalan samping, hanya itu tempat yang tidak berani mereka jaga sebab guru-guru selalu ada di sana._

**_._**

Tenggorokan Ciel tercekat tiba-tiba, ketika membaca surat tak bernama ini. Irisnya melebar, namun ia sepertinya cukup siap dengan tantangan yang akan ia hadapi. Bagaimanapun, ialah yang pertama kali menemukan jasad Robert, dan semua orang tahu itu.

"_Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan berikutnya, Ciel?_" tanya Sebastian dengan nada mengejek sambil tersenyum riang yang membuat Ciel hanya mendengus.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Sebastian." jawab Ciel pelan, hampir berbisik namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sebastian. Tentu saja ia tidak akan berbicara dengan suara besar, sebab orang lain akan curiga padanya karena menganggapnya bicara sendiri.

"Ciel, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Frank saat sampai di depan meja Ciel.

"Hm, kau pulang duluan saja, Frank. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan di sekolah." jawab Ciel setenang mungkin sambil merisleting tasnya.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!" ucap Frank riang sambil melambai sebentar lalu melangkah pergi. Ciel hanya balas tersenyum kecil.

"_Oh iya, mana dua temanmu yang lain lagi?_" tanya Sebastian menyadari kelas Ciel sudah kosong, hanya ada Ciel seorang.

"Oh. Mereka langsung pulang sebab orang tua mereka sudah menjemput duluan. Memangnya ada apa, eh?" tanya Ciel menyelidik sambil melirik Sebastian.

"_Aku hanya bertanya, kok. Tak boleh, ya? Atau jangan-jangan…_" ujar Sebastian sok misterius dengan senyum iseng kembali terkembang di wajah rupawannya.

"Jangan-jangan apa, ha?" tukas Ciel mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku _Death God_ yang menurutnya amat menjengkelkan ini.

"_Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, ya karena aku menanyakan teman-temanmu? Hahaha!~_" tawa Sebastian geli yang sukses membuat Ciel memerah seketika antara marah, kesal, malu, dan berbagai macam emosi lainnya.

"AP-APA? S-SIAPA YANG CEMBURU, HA?" tukas Ciel sedikit gelagapan dengan muka yang sudah merah seutuhnya.

"_Hahaha! Kau memang manusia yang unik, Ciel!_" balas Sebastian sambil tertawa senang.

"Huh, apa katamulah! Tapi ingat! Aku ini masih normal, ya! Walaupun Death God sekalipun mempunyai gender, aku amat yakin kalau kau bukan perempuan!" gerutu Ciel panjang lebar dengan hanya satu tarikan napas. Oke, Ciel. Kau sudah banyak mengomel hari ini.

"Mr. Phantomhive? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa yang tadi berteriak itu kau?" Sebuah suara bass yang sering Ciel dengar tiba-tiba terdengar di ruangan kelas kosong itu. Rupanya Mr. Abberline sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, menatap Ciel dengan heran.

"H-hah? Teriakan apa, _sir_? Aku tak mendengar apapun." jawab Ciel senormal mungkin dengan degup jantung lebih cepat. Kaget tentunya, takut kalau ia ketahuan berbohong. Dalam hati, Ciel merutuki kebodohannya karena berbicara dengan suara keras kepada objek _invisible_ macam Sebastian. Ia bisa dikira gila oleh orang lain.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku yakin sekali kalau tadi ada yang sedang marah-marah. Hm, ya sudahlah… Cepat pulang ke rumah, Mr. Phantomhive. Kelas akan dikunci sebentar lagi." ucap Abberline memperingatkan Ciel sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Ciel.

"Iya, _sir_. Saya baru saja akan pulang, kok." jawab Ciel mencoba tenang sebelum Abberline berlalu.

Bagaimana dengan Sebastian? Ya, ia hanya tertawa geli sedari tadi sebab berhasil mengerjai Ciel. Oh betapa Ciel sabar sekali menghadapi makhluk menyebalkan macam itu.

"Puas kau tertawa-tawa, eh?" cibir Ciel dengan suara pelan sambil melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

"_Hahaha!~ Kau memang objek menarik, Ciel! Memang aku tak salah! Hahaha!~_" jawab Sebastian santai masih tertawa di atas penderitaan Ciel. Oh, sabar sekali dirimu, Ciel. Mempunyai partner seperti ini.

Ciel hanya mendengus kesal. Lelah beradu mulut dengan Sebastian karena tak akan ada habisnya. Ia pun hanya melanjutkan langkahnya keluar sekolah. Sesuai dengan isi surat yang tadi ia terima, ia mengambil jalan samping sekolah. Dan sesuai dengan surat itu, jalan samping benar-benar kosong. Bukan kosong taka da orang sama sekali, melainkan kosong oleh kawanan Robert―atau sekarang kawanan Larry sebab kepemimpinan geng itu diambil alih olehnya.

Ciel kemudian hanya pulang ke rumahnya seperti biasa. Tak melakukan apapun. Agak jauh di belakang Ciel, sepasang manik abu-abu kehitaman mengawasinya dari sudut jalan yang tersembunyi.

**…**

"Kau tidak membunuh mereka, eh? Kau takut atau apa?" tanya Sebastian langsung. Ia memang penasaran dengan tindakan Ciel. Karena selain Robert, tak ada nama yang ia tulis di buku itu.

"Kau mau aku jadi pembunuh, eh?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Terserah saja, aku hanya penasaran dengan caramu 'mengendalikan dunia'. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mau melakukan itu, eh?" Sebastian membolak-balik lembar alkitab milik Ciel. Sedikit tertarik dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Tentu aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kalau tidak, pasti aku akan langsung membuang buku ini dan menyuruhmu pergi jauh-jauh sebab kau ini memang amat menyebalkan!" balas Ciel ketus sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur _single_-nya.

"Oh iya, apa kau tahu Ciel? Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ada orang yang mengikutimu, lho!" ujar Sebastian memancing rasa ingin tahu Ciel.

"Oh. Kalau itu sih, aku juga sudah tahu." jawab Ciel santai masih berbaring malas di kasurnya.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, eh?" tanya Sebastian lagi masih dengan irisnya menekuri buku yang cukup tebal itu.

"Siapapun dia, dialah yang mengirimiku surat tadi siang." jawab Ciel tenang sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hoo begitu? Lalu siapa dia? Aku memang sudah tahu siapa orang itu, tapi jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu, lho!" ujar Sebastian dengan nada sama tenangnya sambil melirik Ciel. Mengira kalau pemuda itu akan menanyainya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menanyaimu? Aku memang belum tahu sepenuhnya orang itu, tapi…" ujar Ciel menggantung sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"…aku sudah mengira siapa orangnya."

**…**

**To be Continued to The Next Page**

**…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zusatzreglement<strong>_

_**Jemand, die Namen in das Buch schriftlichen kann nicht zu seinen Beschaffenheit Unsprung züruck bevor bestimmte zeit erreichbar.**_

_**Jemand, der einmal von diesem Buch hypnotisiert, kann seinen Namen umgeschrieben werden und nochmals mit denselben Bedingungen von seinem ersten Fall.**_

_**Voll Note Eigentümer muss das Opfer schreiben und er/sie Gesicht vorstellen. Weshalb Leute die denselben Namen haben mit wollt nicht beeinflusst.**_

* * *

><p><span>Aturan Tambahan I<span>

Seseorang yang namanya tertulis di buku, tidak dapat kembali ke keadaannya semula sebelum mencapai waktu yang telah ditentukan

Seseorang yang pernah dikendalikan sekali, namanya dapat ditulis ulang dan dikendalikan lagi dengan kondisi yang sama saat pertama kali dikendalikan

Pemilik Voll Note harus menulis nama lengkap korban dan membayangkan wajah korban agar orang lain yang memiliki nama yang sama tidak ikut terpengaruh

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya akan selipkan beberapa aturan lain yang tak tertulis dalam ff di tiap bagian akhir chapter, ya! Kayak death note gitu, kan? xD *plakk!* Ohiya, **BIG THANKS TO KESHA **karena telah berbaik hati memperbaiki grammar payah saya dalam Jerman! Viel danke for your help, dear! ^w^

Yang mau lihat **Original Characters** saya di ff ini, bisa liat di **link** yang ada di **profile page** saya!~ Saya gak punya scanner, jadi saya foto saja, dan gambar itu juga karya saya ditengah-tengah jam pelajaran, jadi hasilnya yah….. *desh!* Saya baru gambar Christopher, Robert, sama Lynz. Yang lainnya menyusul, yah! *ditendang*

**Thank You for Your Reviews, Dear Readers!**

**Keikoku Yuki, Meg chan, Keshahaha, Aiko Enma, A-sama, Sebaschiffer yer brotha, chiko-silver lady**

.

Meg chan: Nih udah. Maaf ya lama, RL lagi sibuk-sibuknya… RnR lagi?

Aiko Enma: Hoho, tak apa, silakan curcol sepuasnya, saya terima kok! *desh* Saya nggak bisa kok, saya hanya minta bantuan Mbah Google sama Keshacchi. Saya masih belajar ==a Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama banget. Semoga cukup puas, RnR lagi ditunggu!~

A-sama: Wah, baik sekali Anda mau me-revi ketiga chapter sebelumnya!~ Iya, saya memang suka Jerman, makanya itu saya sok-sokan pake bahasanya (padahal ga ngerti sama sekali) Terima kasih banyak telah mengunjungi ff-ff saya, ini udah lanjut, RnR lagi boleh?

Sebaschiffer yer brotha: Kalo gangerti ya gk usah baca == *desh*

.

**Kotak Review sangat ditunggu, jadi, REVIEW ONEGAI?**

**Saya lupa sampaikan, tokoh yang ngikutin Ciel bukan OC lho, ada yang bisa nebak?~**


	5. Page 5 Interlude

**Warning(s):**** AU, **typo(s) perhaps**, OoC perhaps, **OC(s)**, based on Death Note concept, **first Sho-Ai fiction**, different plot with Death Note**

**Disclaimer:**** Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, Death Note concept © Tsugumi Ohba & Takashi Obata**

* * *

><p>*Sebelum baca, lebih baik membuka profile page saya dan lihat gambar Franklin dan David supaya membayangkannya lebih mudah sebab disini agak banyak scene mereka. Langsung baca juga gak apa-apa sih, haha.plak! Enjoy, then!

* * *

><p><strong>Voll Note<strong>

by: Kuroschiffer P.

**Page 5: Interlude**

**…**

"Kau baik-baik saja, eh?"

Pertanyaan pemuda berkacamata tebal itu membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. David dan Franklin tengah duduk di taman Monroe High School, menunggu bel masuk berdering.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun seperti ini, Frank." ujar David lagi.

"Aku bukannya melamun, _pintar_! Aku hanya sedang berpikir." jawab Frank sambil melirik teman baiknya itu.

"Kukira orang sesantai kau tidak punya masalah, ternyata masih ada, toh!" balas David remeh sambil melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Tentu saja, _pintar_! Mana ada sih orang yang tak punya masalah di dunia ini, eh?" tukas Frank balas dengan nada remeh namun sedikit keras. "Lagipula, yang kupikirkan bukan hanya masalahku…" ujar Frank pelan sambil kembali menengadah ke atas langit.

David hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melirik Frank.

"Ini tentang Ciel."

**…**

"_Jadi, apa rencanamu hari ini, eh?_" tanya suara besar itu santai sambil kedua iris merahnya melihat-lihat kesana kemari.

"Tidak ada. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kau hanya perlu diam dan melihat." jawab pemuda kelabu itu santai dengan suara pelan tentunya, sambil terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

Ciel kembali melewati tempat yang menurutnya amat sial. Tempat yang ia lewati tiap hari untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tempat dirinya kehilangan Christopher. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih ingat betul detil kejadian kala itu. Namun, ia sudah lebih tegar dan ikhlas menerima kepergian temannya. Kemudian ia teringat akan perkataan Sebastian di malam sebelumnya. Maka, ia pun bertanya.

"Kau bilang pekerjaan Death Gods sehari-harinya mengambil nyawa manusia, 'kan? Apakah nyawa Kurofer diambil oleh kalian?" tanyanya sedikit lirih sambil terus berjalan melewati tempat _sial_ itu.

"_Christopher?_ _Iya. Bahkan akulah yang bertugas untuk mengambil nyawanya._" jawab Sebastian tenang sambil terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak sadar akan efek kalimatnya barusan akan seperti apa.

Tepat setelah Sebastian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, langkah Ciel terhenti. Irisnya melebar namun cepat kembali ke ukuran normal.

"_Hm? Kenapa kau berhenti, Ciel?_" tanya Sebastian bingung sambil menoleh ke pemuda cantik itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit syok karena teringat kembali." jawab Ciel pelan sambil kembali berjalan. Sebastian yang baru saja teringat akan hubungan manusia bernama Christopher dengan pemuda biru itu, lantas sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia telah katakan tadi.

"_Ah! _Entschuldigung_ (maaf), Ciel! Aku membuatmu teringat lagi_." ucap Sebastian pelan sambil menatap prihatin Ciel. Entah mengapa Sebastian seperti merasa ikut sedih. Seperti segala emosi Ciel dapat dirasakan olehnya.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja…" ujar Ciel menggantung dengan nada masih pelan.

"…aku tak menyangka selama ini aku berjalan dengan pembunuh sahabatku."

**…**

"Pagi, Ciel!" sapa pemuda pirang periang yang kita ketahui bernama Franklin. Seperti biasa, raut cerialah yang terlukis di wajahnya itu.

"Hm, pagi Frank!" jawab Ciel pendek sambil menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Oh iya, kau tahu? Kemarin waktu pulang sekolah aku melihat banyak sekali kawanan si Robert―ehem, maksudku kawanan Larry di gerbang depan! Aku tak tahu mau apa mereka dengan tampang sangar-sangar begitu! Ya ampun, untung kemarin aku sudah keluar gerbang, jadi aman! Ohiya, kau kemarin pulang telat, 'kan? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ujar Frank beruntun sambil mengacak-acak rambut kelabu Ciel.

Jika saja _Death God_ mempunyai saraf-saraf pembuluh darah dan semacamnya, dahi Sebastian pastilah sudah berkedut kesal melihat adegan di depannya ini. Padahal hal itu hanyalah adegan pertemanan biasa. Maka dari itu Sebastian tetap _stay cool _sambil terus melayang di belakang Ciel dan Frank dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke hal lain.

"Aduduh! Aku baik-baik saja Franklin Rainer Proba! Jangan bertindak seolah-oleh kau ayahku atau semacamnya, oke!" gerutu Ciel sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Heheh, oke-oke. Aku hanya khawatir saja tahu! Eh, bukan aku saja sih, Lynz dan si kacamata itu juga khawatir padamu." ujar Frank sambil terkekeh dan berjalan di samping Ciel.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, 'kan? Aku tak apa-apa. Walaupun tubuhku kecil begini aku masih seumuran dengan kalian, tahu? Pikirkan saja masalah kalian sendiri." tanggap Ciel dengan nada menasihati dengan sedikit kesal tentunya menerima fakta kalau tubuhnya kecil. Tetapi ia cukup bersyukur teman-temannya tetap memikirkannya.

"Kami 'kan hanya khawatir, _Tuan Muda _Ciel! Ya sudah, kau pasti sudah mengerjakan Biologi, aku mau lihat bagian terakhir punyamu, ya!" pinta Frank dengan nada riang seperti biasa sambil berpura-pura menjadi butler Ciel dan membukakan pintu kelas mereka hingga Ciel bisa masuk.

"Huh, kau tak berubah ya, Frank!" ujar Ciel remeh sambil melirik Frank yang kini hanya tersenyum _innocently_.

**…**

**…**

―_**Sometime and somewhere not far from the school**__**―**_

JDUAKK

Pemuda berambut putih beriris kelabu kehitaman itu jatuh menubruk aspal. Di sudut bibirnya terdapat bekas darah yang baru saja dihapus olehnya. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya babak belur dan terluka. Napasnya memburu. Ia kembali bangkit dan menatap datar dan dingin orang-orang yang membuatnya terluka seperti itu.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini aku ingin sekali membuatmu seperti ini! Kalau saja Robert tak melindungimu dan selalu memihak padamu. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, HAH?" tukas Larry sambil menatap marah, kesal, puas kepada pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian… Aku tak akan melawan… Lagipula selama ini aku bergabung dan menuruti kemauan kalian karena Robert…" ujar pemuda itu sinis dengan napas tersengal. Keringat mengalir di wajah putihnya, bercampur dengan sedikit bercak darah akibat luka yang ditorehkan oleh kawanan Larry.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku tak perlu repot-repot _mengusirmu_. Tetapi sebelum kau keluar, mungkin lebih baik kau mendapat _hadiah kenang-kenangan_ dari teman lama, bukan?" ujar Larry makin sinis dengan senyum licik yang amat mencerminkan seorang iblis daripada manusia. Tak lama setelah itu, Larry dan kawan-kawannya kembali menyiksa pemuda itu hingga pemuda berambut putih itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri di jalan sempit samping sekolah itu.

Tak ada orang yang sadar. Apalagi peduli. Sungguh zaman yang amat sulit.

**…**

**…**

"_Kali ini apalagi, hm?_" tanya makhluk tak terlihat mata itu di belakang Ciel.

"_Orang_ yang kemarin ingin bertemu denganku, rupanya." jawab Ciel tenang sambil meremas kertas yang tadi dibacanya dan mengantongi gumpalan kertas itu. Ia pun mengambil beberapa barang di lokernya itu dan menutupnya kembali dengan tenang. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Yah, memang tak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi setidaknya ia seharusnya sedikit terguncang atau kaget atau semacamnya seperti yang dialami orang-orang normal lainya yang terkena teror seperti Ciel.

"_Hoo, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hm?_" tanya Sebastian yang kini mulai tertarik.

"Tidak ada. Lagipula ini bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Hanya sebuah reuni dengan teman lama." ucap Ciel tenang sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke kelas.

"_Maksudmu?_" tanya Sebastian heran dengan irisnya menelusuri seluruh koridor itu.

"Ciel! Mau makan di kantin?" sahut pemuda berambut cokelat berkacamata yang diketahui bernama David sambil menepuk bahu Ciel pelan.

"Boleh saja, tetapi aku harus ke kelas dulu untuk menaruh ini." ujar Ciel sambil menunjukkan barang-barang di tangannya. "Oh iya, yang lainnya mana?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Oh. Mereka sudah di kantin duluan. Tag tempat, haha." balas David sambil tertawa sedikit aneh. Ciel menyadari keanehan itu tentunya, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh? Ada apa?" tanya Ciel heran kepada David.

"H-hah? Apanya?" tanya David balik tak mengerti.

"Kau dengan Franklin. Kenapa? Padahal tadi pagi kalian tidak apa-apa." tanya Ciel lagi langsung ke intinya. Ia seperti langsung mengerti apa yang menyebabkan keanehan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Yah, cuma pertengkaran kecil biasa. Kau tahulah." ucap David santai sambil sedikit tertunduk. "Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa langsung tahu, Ciel?" tanya David penasaran sebab memang dirinya tidak memberi _clue _apa-apa, tetapi Ciel sudah bisa menebak semuanya.

"Insting." jawab Ciel polos sambil menaruh barang-barang di laci mejanya.

David sempat terdiam kosong sebentar kemudian berkata, "Hah? Hanya itu?" tanya David tak percaya sambil menatap heran Ciel. "Kebetulan yang telak." ujar David lagi.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Kau pikir aku paranormal yang tahu segalanya? Lagipula tadi aku lihat Frank di kelas sedang menggerutu kecil dengan raut terlihat kesal saat pelajaran." jelas Ciel sambil membuka pintu kelas dan keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Oh, hahaha. Pantas saja kau langsung tahu. Yah, lupakan saja, tak usah dipikirkan." ujar David sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Memang kali ini apalagi yang kau katakan hingga kalian begini lagi?" tanya Ciel sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik temannya itu.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Nanti juga kau tahu." ujar David tak mau membicarakan hal yang menurutnya sangat sepele itu. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di kantin sekolah itu. Selalu ramai oleh biasanya, bahkan meja kantin pun sudah penuh terisi tanpa ada space lebih untuk yang baru datang. Pantas saja Lynz dan Frank disuruh menge-tag tempat.

"Dimana mereka mengambil tempat?" tanya David tak jelas kepada siapa sambil mengamati seluruh kantin yang ramai oleh para pelajar. Ciel juga ikut mencari teman-temannya itu dengan melihat sekelilng kantin.

"_Diujung sana. Paling kanan._" ucap Sebastian santai dengan raut mengejek. Ciel yang seakan bisa melihat raut mengejek Sebastian yang baginya amat menjengkelkan di belakangnya hanya berdecak.

"Kenapa Ciel?" tanya David mendengar sahabtanya berdecak kesal.

"A-ah, tak apa-apa. Itu lihat, mereka di ujung sana." ujar Ciel dengan nada dibuat tenang sambil berjalan mendahului David menuju meja tempat teman-temannya duduk. Sebastian hanya terkekeh puas di belakang Ciel. David hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakukan sahabatnya itu, tetapi tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut.

"Hai Lynz, Frank! Menunggu lama?" tanya Ciel sambil duduk di depan mereka.

"Hai Ciel! Tidak juga, kok." jawab Lynz tenang sambil meminum kembali limunnya.

Sesuai dugaan Ciel, Frank dan David tak bersuara sama sekali. Padahal biasanya Frank langsung berteriak ceria menyambut mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, Frank? Kau tak sehat atau apa?" tanya Ciel mencoba meredakan keheningan di antara Frank dan David.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok, Ciel." jawab Frank tenang kemudian melanjutkan lagi, "Yah, aku normal-normal saja seperti orang normal lainnya dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi. Dan aku tidak akan lagi sembarangan menggoda gadis-gadis. Dan aku akan selalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan temanku selama hal itu masih baik. Dan aku tidak akan keras kepala lagi. Dan aku tidak akan sembarangan lagi mengutak-atik buku temanku. Dan aku tidak akan lagi berkata sembarangan tanpa berpikir. Aku akan jadi normal, puas?" ucap Franklin beruntun tanpa jeda, tidak jelas pada siapa, namun ketiga orang di sekelilngnya mengerti apa maksud ucapan panjang Franklin barusan. Yah, istilah lainnya minta maaf secara tak langsung lah.

Ciel dan Lynz ingin sekali tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu itu. David pun ingin tertawa puas, namun ia hanya terkekeh dan berkata, "Ahahaha! Permintaan maaf diterima!"

Frank yang mendengar kekehan David serta kata-katanya hanya diam dengan wajah memerah. "A-a-aku t-tidak meminta maaf kepadamu, kok!" ucap Franklin terbata-bata sambil membuang muka.

"Ehem. Frank." Lynz berdehem sambil melirik Franklin datar. Lirikan itu sebenarnya biasa saja, tetapi tampaknya lirikan itu berdampak amat mengerikan bagi Franklin.

"Y-yah, o-oke. A-aku memang minta maaf. Puas?" ujar Frank lagi masih tergagap. Ia sedikit gengsi untuk meminta maaf duluan, tetapi mau apalagi, toh memang ia yang salah. Ia yang iseng mengutak-atik barang David dan David hanya menasihatinya agar tak terlalu sering flirting dengan gadis-gadis, tetapi ia malah balas mengomeli sahabat baiknya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku mau kau mentraktir kami, baru aku akan puas." ujar David santai sambil mengeluarkan buku dan bertindak seperti biasanya.

"Sial, kau! Kalau begitu aku tak jadi minta maaf!" ujar Frank kesal sambil kembali membuang muka. Ciel dan Lynz hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Lynz, Ciel!" ujar David santai sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursi kantin dan mengajak Lynz dan Ciel pergi. Belum sempat David berbalik pergi, terdengar sahutan lagi dari orang di depannya.

"Eh! Jangan pergi! Baik. Oke. Aku kalah. Maafkan aku, oke? Untuk traktir jangan sekarang sebab uangku benar-benar sedang habis." ujar Franklin amat pasrah dan penuh pengharapan. Raut wajahnya pun sudah sulit sekali untuk dideskripsikan.

"Bwahahaha! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" David tertawa puas sekali. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap air mata yang muncul saking gelinya.

"Ahahaha!~ Frank! Wajahmu itu! Hahaha!" tawa Ciel sama gelinya dengan David dan Lynz. Ya, bahkan Lynz saja yang biasanya hanya berkspresi nol dan datar, bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini.

"Sial. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar sial bagiku!" gerutu Frank kepada diri sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan salahkan hari atau orang lain! Ahaha, soal traktir aku hanya bercanda, kok! Oh iya, aku tak pernah bilang kau tak normal atau semacamnya, lho. Tapi baguslah kalau kau sadar." ujar David sambil terkekeh dan kembali duduk di kursi kantin itu.

"Sial kau. DAVIIID!" tukas Frank tak sabar.

"Hahahaha! HAH? Frank apa yang―" Ucapan David terpotong sebab Frank sudah 'menerjangnya'(?) lebih dulu. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hahaha!~" Ciel dan Lynz hanya tertawa menyaksikan aksi kedua sahabatnya itu. Sebastian pun ikut menikmati pertunjukan di depannya itu.

Ya, biarlah saat ini Ciel bersenang-senang menikmati masa remajanya senormalnya.

**…**

KRIIIIIING

Bel sekolah tanda pulang pun berdering. Seperti biasa, murid-murid mulai berhamburan dan membanjiri koridor untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau _hang out_ bersama teman-teman.

"_Jadi kemana surat itu menyuruhmu pergi?_" tanya Sebastian memulai pembicaraan.

"Lihat saja nanti dan kau akan tahu. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bukan? Untuk ukuran _Death God_, kau cukup cerewet juga rupanya, eh?" balas Ciel dengan nada mengejek dengan suara pelan tentunya.

"_Seperti kau tahu standar_ Death Gods _saja._" balas Sebastian senang dengan senyum berkedut terpampang di wajahnya.

"Huh!" Ciel membereskan barang-barangnya dan lekas keluar kelas.

"Ciel! Tunggu!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Ciel dan menepuk bahunya.

"Hm? Ada apalagi Frank?" tanya Ciel begitu melihat si penepuk bahunya.

"Itu, aku, David, dan Lynz mau pergi ke XX café pulang sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Frank sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang bersama Ciel.

"Hm…hari ini aku tak bisa. Aku ada urusan. Kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku." ujar Ciel dengan nada menyesal.

"Begitu? Kau tak bisa menunda urusanmu dulu? Yaah, kita sudah jarang pergi bersama, kau tahu? Kau benar-benar tak bisa?" tanya Frank lagi penuh harap dan seperti biasa dengan semangat antusiasnya.

"Untuk hari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa. Mungkin besok atau besoknya lagi aku bisa. Hanya hari ini aku tak ikut tak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tapi tentu saja akan jadi berbeda kalau Ciel tak ikut. Ha-ah… ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Lain waktu kau harus bisa, lho!" tukas Frank dengan nada dibuat mengancam dan tampang dibuat galak.

"Haha, oke-oke. _Have fun, then!_" seru Ciel sambil melambai pada Frank yang sekarang sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

"_Jadi, kau rela mengorbankan waktu bersama teman-temanmu demi surat itu, eh?_" tanya Sebastian dengan nada bicara meremehkan seperti biasa. Setelah bertemu dan bicara langsung dengan pemuda kecil yang selama ini dikaguminya itu, nampaknya Sebastian lebih senang meledek dan menggodanya ketimbang bicara serius.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, namun entah mengapa instingku berkata aku harus datang menemui si pengirim surat itu sekarang." jawab Ciel santai sambil terus berjalan ke arah tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh surat. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa oleh nada bicara meledek Sebastian. Namun tetap saja empat siku-siku merah selalu terpampang di kepala kelabunya.

Ciel pun sampai di tempat yang dituju, yaitu jalan kecil di samping sekolah yang tetap saja sepi dari jangkauan orang-orang. Ia pun memasuki jalan itu. Tak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti oleh sosok pemuda seusianya yang sedang terkapar setengah sadar di depannya.

"_Demi Napoleon dan istrinya!_" ucap Sebastian dengan sedikit nada terkejut dan iris melebar. "_Sungguh, Inggris Raya adalah benar-benar sesuatu. Nampaknya ia sudah lama terkapar di situ._" tambah Sebastian lagi tenang sambil mengamati pemuda berambut putih yang tengah terengah-engah itu.

Ciel hanya terdiam sambil menunduk menghampiri sang pemuda terkapar. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Mungkin sebelumnya ia sudah menduga siapa pemuda yang tengah terkapar itu hingga ia tak kaget lagi saat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"C-Ciel…" gumam pemuda beriris kelabu itu dengan susah payah. Nada suaranya terdengar tak yakin, seperti sedang meminta maaf kepada Ciel.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu…" ucap Ciel menggantung sambil perlahan membantu pemuda terkapar itu berdiri. "…Grey?"

Pemuda berambut putih yang tengah terkapar itu―yang tak lain adalah Grey―tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Seperti sulit untuk berbicara dan bergerak mengingat kondisinya saat itu memang tak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan banyak gerakan. Ciel pun tidak menunggu jawaban dari Grey dan langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, Grey. Biar kuantar kau ke St. Caroleus." ucap Ciel lagi sambil membantu Grey berjalan. Ia pun memberhentikan taksi dan lekas naik ke dalam dan menyuruh taksi itu untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**…**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Pemuda kecil berambut kelabu itu tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

"_Kau belum memberiku penjelasan rinci, Ciel. Siapa pemuda yang kemarin itu? Sampai-sampai kau mau menolongnya tanpa pamrih begitu._" ucap Sebastian penasaran dengan irisnya menelusuri sekeliling.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui? Anggap saja ia _teman lamaku_, puas?" jawab Ciel datar dengan sedikit nada ganjil pada kata 'teman lama'.

"_Apanya yang teman lama? Dia itu yang belakangan ini meneror-mu 'kan? Yang tempo hari menguntitmu dan menaruh surat di loker serta lacimu._" ujar Sebastian tak mengerti dengan nada biasa.

"…Soal itu aku juga penasaran. Nanti juga aku ingin bertanya banyak padanya." jawab Ciel. Ia pun menyeberangi _zebra cross_ tempat ia biasa lewat. Sesaat setelah ia sampai di seberang, ia mendengar teriakan wanita.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! PENCURIIII!"

Sebastian dan Ciel serta semua orang yang mendengar teriakan itu sontak saja langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang wanita karier―kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya―berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk pria kurus yang tengah berlari gusar tanpa melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang peduli terhadap wanita itu dan mengejar pencuri itu. Ciel yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menghukum pencuri itu, namun ia tak bisa. Sebastian sadar akan maksud Ciel hanya menoleh kepada Ciel sambil menyeringai.

"_Kenapa kau tak mengeluarkan Voll Note-mu dan menolong wanita itu, Ciel?_" ujar Sebastian pelan dengan nada dan pandangan mata yang sedikit meledek.

"Apa kau bodoh? Sudah jelas aku tak tahu nama pencuri itu. Lagipula orang lain akan tahu kalau aku terang-terangan mengeluarkan buku itu di sini." jawab Ciel sedatar mungkin sambil terus menatapi pencuri yang tengah berlari itu.

Ia pun melanjutkan berjalan ke sekolah. Sebastian hanya tersenyum seraya berkata, "Apa kau mau bisa mengetahui nama orang lain hanya dengan melihat wajahnya?"

Ciel lantas menoleh ke arah _Death God_―yang meurutnya menyebalkan―itu dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Yang benar saja?' atau 'Mana mungkin!'

Seakan mengerti tatapan mata Ciel, Sebastian kembali berkata "_Heheh, hal itu bisa terjadi asal kau melakukan perjanjian kepadaku._"

**…**

_**10 am, MHS (Monroe High School) class**_

"Kau mau ke kantin tidak, Lynz?" tanya Frank kepada gadis remaja goth beriris kelabu kehijauan berambut putih panjang itu.

"Tidak. Aku harus mengembalikan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan sekarang. Dan masih banyak buku yang ingin kubaca." jawab gadis itu sambil membawa beberapa buku, masih dengan nada datarnya, namun kali ini raut wajahnya sudah bisa sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi.

"Aah! Kau lama-lama seperti David saja! Nanti bisa-bisa kau ikut-ikutan berkacamata tebal seperti dia, lho!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu malas dengan nada mengejek tentunya.

"Memangnya salah kalau memakai kacamata tebal, heh?" tanya suara bass yang terdengar dari belakang Frank. Frank pun menoleh dengan gerakan pelan terpatah-patah saat menyadari suara siapa barusan.

"A-ah-haha, memangnya tadi aku bilang apa, ya?" tanya pemuda pirang beiris cokelat itu balik dengan nada tak yakin dan sedikit bergetar. David hanya balas menatap teman dekatnya itu dengan tatapan sinis dan tajam. Jikalau ini anime, dari ujung kacamata David dapat terlihat kilatan cahaya seperti ini +.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu kawan-kawan. Kalian pergilah ke kantin duluan, kalau masih sempat nanti aku menyusul." ujar Lynz sambil mengambil buku-bukunya dan beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan sepasang sahabat itu.

"Oh iya, ajak Ciel juga!" ujar Frank sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling kelas.

"Hm, tapi kemana ya dia?" tanya David lebih terdengar seperti gumaman dengan iris hitamnya juga melihat sekelilingnya.

**…**

"Jadi, Grey. Kenapa kau menolongku tempo hari? Dan kenapa kau mau bicara lagi kepadaku sekarang?" tanya Ciel dengan nada datar dan pandangan mata dingin kepada lawan bicaranya yang tengah duduk di depannya itu.

Mereka bedua tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang MHS. Jangan kira di tempat itu sepi oleh murid sebab nyatanya banyak murid-murid yang berlalu lalang serta makan bersama di taman belakang itu. Namun tentu saja taman itu tak seramai kantin MHS.

Grey tak langsung menjawab. Ia sedikit gengsi tentunya mengingat harga dirinya sama tingginya dengan Ciel, tetapi walau bagaimanapun dalam kasus ini dirinyalah yang terbukti amat bersalah.

"…Maafkan aku selama ini, Ciel. Aku tahu kau pasti amat membenciku sekarang. Aku tak pernah benar-benar berniat meninggalkanmu dulu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku yang dulu amatlah bodoh dan lemah..." Grey mengucapkan itu semua dengan nada lirih dan kepala sedikit menunduk. Namun ketulusan ia meminta maaf dapat terdengar dari suaranya.

"…Aku mengerti kalau kau tak mau memaafkanku. Akupun sulit sekali memafkan diriku sendiri." ujar Grey lagi masih dengan nada lirih dan menyesal.

Ciel tak langsung berkomentar. Ia hanya menatap Grey diam. Begitupun Sebastian. Ia hanya melayang di belakang Ciel sambil menikmati 'drama remaja' yang tengah berlangsung di depannya. Seandainya ia bisa makan, pasti Sebastian sedang mengunyah _pop corn_ saat itu.

"Sejujurnya Grey, aku tak pernah benci padamu. Namun aku benci terhadap diriku yang membiarkan teman pertamaku pergi ke jalan yang salah." ucap Ciel pada akhirnya sambil terus menatap teman lamanya.

"Dan aku mau tahu, kenapa kau baru saat ini berkata seperti ini dan meminta maaf padaku?" tanya Ciel lagi, kali tatapan matanya tidak sedingin dan sedatar tadi.

Grey menarik napas sebentar. Sepertu hendak memulai cerita panjang. Ciel mengerti maksud Grey, hanya tetap diam sambil memberi tatapan 'Ceritakan saja.'

"…Sebenarnya sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah menjadi teman Robert sebab Robert adalah cucu dari saudara kakekku. Saudara kakekku itu sudah meninggal sejak lama, dan berpesan kepada kakekku supaya beliau menemani Robert bermain sebab dulu Robert hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kesepian tanpa dukungan dan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kakekku pun menuruti pesan kakaknya dan menemani Robert sampai akhirnya ajal pun ikut menjemputnya. Beliau berpesan kepadaku agar aku menemani Robert.

Aku pun menuruti pesannya dan bertemu dengan Robert. Awalnya, ia adalah anak yang amat pendiam dan pemurung. Jelas sekali kalau ia kesepian. Aku pun berteman baik dengannya. Sampai suatu hari Larry datang…" Grey menggantungkan ceritanya, bukan karena ia ingin menambah efek dramatis atau apa, tetapi karena ia malas sekali menyebutkan perkara ini. Nada suaranya pun agak meninggi.

"…Yang menyebabkan Robert menjadi anak nakal, bengal, dan seperti yang kau tahu sampai sekarang ini adalah Larry. Waktu itu aku pergi keluar kota dengan keluargaku selama sebulan dan setelah aku kembali, Robert sudah menjadi seperti itu. Aku selalu berusaha menasihatinya dan bermain seperti dulu, tetapi Larry selalu menghalangiku. Ialah tokoh antagonis sebenarnya yang mengubah Robert menjadi seperti itu. Akupun menyerah dan meninggalkan Robert dan Larry…"

"…Saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu. Aku pun berteman denganmu dan tak lagi memikirkan Robert. Kemudian, berita tentang kenakalan Robert mulai menyebar. Ia pun mulai membentuk geng yang sebenarnya dikontrol oleh Larry. Aku dan kau sempat menjadi korbannya. Aku marah sekali padanya sebab kau jadi ikut tersakiti hanya karena kau berteman denganku. Aku kembali berbicara padanya dan memaksanya lagi untuk berhenti, namun Larry sudah benat-benar mempengaruhinya hingga akhirnya ia mengajakku untuk bergabung dengannya. Tentunya aku menolak dan langsung meninggalkannya…"

"…Pada malam harinya aku tak sengaja melihat foto alm. Kakekku. Aku berdoa dan bertanya-tanya 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' sebab aku telah melalaikan pesan terakhir kakekku. Esoknya, Robert memintaku datang ke tempatnya. Ia kembali mengajakku untuk bergabung dengannya. Mungkin karena ia pernah menganggapku temannya hingga ia bersikeras memintaku masuk gengnya. Sebenarnya Larry sangat menentang keputusan Robert itu dan tak mau kalau aku bergabung dengannya, namun Robert tetap memaksa hingga ia tak berkomentar lagi. Aku pun tetap tak mau bergabung kalau saja kala itu Larry tak mengancam akan terus-terusan mem-bully mu…"

"Aku pun akhirnya mengalah dan bertekad mengembalikan Robert seperti dulu, tetapi aku terlalu lemah dan bodoh hingga Robert tetap menjadi seperti itu. Larry menggunakan Robert sebab Robert memgang kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang memang amat lebih. Mereka tetap melanggar janji mereka dan mem-bully mu. Aku tak bisa menolongmu sebab mereka mengancam akan mem-bully adik perempuanku. Dan sekarang Robert telah tiada. Tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk tetap bergabung dengan geng _suck_ itu. Setidaknya aku telah memenuhi pesan Kakek dengan selalu menemaninya walau dengan cara yang salah…"

Grey mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan napas dan pandangan sedih yang agak sulit diartikan. Tentunya ia masih merasa bersalah sebab ia tak berhasil mengubah Robert dan telah meninggalkan Ciel begitu saja. Grey hanya menatap langit biru di atasnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ciel pun sama terdiamnya dengan Grey. Ia sendiri bingung hendak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa. Antara percaya dan tak percaya. Antara ikut sedih dan tidak. Rasanya sulit mengetahui bahwa selama ini Robert yang ia ketahui ternyata seperti itu.

"Semua yang kau katakan itu benar, eh?" ucap Ciel memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Yah, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Itulah kebenaran yang kutahu. Dan kuharap kau mau memaafkan Robert juga." ucap Grey sambil menatap iris _deep blue_ Ciel.

Ciel kembali terdiam. Tak ingin berkomentar apa-apa. Kemudian ia mengambil napas dan menutup matanya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Grey. Tatapannya kini berubah. Tak lagi datar dan dingin.

"Ayo kita ke kantin!"

**…**

**To be Continued to the Next Page**

**…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zusatzreglement II<strong>_

_**Jemand, die Namen in das Buch habe schriftlichen, kann**__** werden bis zu vier Mal _**umgeschrieben**_.**_

_**Der Namen wurde geschrieben in das Buch ist durch nichts gelöschten werden.**_

* * *

><p><span>Aturan Tambahan II<span>

Orang yang pernah ditulis namanya, dapat ditulis kembali sampai paling banyak empat kali.

Nama yang ditulis di buku tidak dapat dihapus dengan apapun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf! Ngaret bertahun-tahun apalagi fic saya yang lain. Oke, semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Judul chapter 'Interlude' sebab chapter ini gak tegang dan santai aja (menurut saya) dan saya lupa menyampaikan kalau selama ini dst. judul chapters yang saya pakai itu lagu-lagunya My Chemical Romance! Maaf lagi! Yang menantikan adegan romance SebasCiel, tunggu di chapter depan! /desh!

Thank you for your reviews, dear readers!

**Kara LaFreak **|** Keshahaha** |** Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive** |** Meg chan **| **A-sama **|** chiko-silver lady **|** nekochan-lovers **|** Kay Inizaki-chan **|** Sebaschiffer yer brotha **|**  
><strong>

**dan** **semua Silent Readers!**

Meg chan: Ini apdet. Maaf lama. RnR lagi? :D

A-sama: Good luck ujiannya! Maaf kalau saya apdet ngaret banget! Review Anda dan yang lainnya terbukti membuat saya mau melanjutkan ini lagi. RnR lagi? 8D

Nekochan: Iya ya senpai? Tapi saya gak maksud ada L, Near, Mello, dan kejar-kejaran Kira ._. Saya cuma pinjam buku dan aturannya. Maaf kalau jadi terkesan plagiat, karena plot saya memang beda... Anyway terimakasih banyak review-nya. Comment lagi?

Sebaschiffer yer brotha: Jangan pake istilah homo... Sho-Ai cukup. /plak! Nanti kamu 'tercemar' lagi -_-v

.

**Any suggestions or comments? Just Review, then! Bitte!**

.

Salam,

Kurofer/Aldred


	6. Page 6 Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**Warning(s):****AU,**typo(s) perhaps**, OoC perhaps,**OC(s)**, based on Death Note concept,**first Sho-Ai fiction**, different plot with Death Note**

**Disclaimer:****Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, Death Note concept © Tsugumi Ohba & Takashi Obata**

* * *

><p><strong>Voll Note<strong>

by: Kuroschiffer P.

**Page 6: Give 'Em Hell, Kid**

**...**

"Apa yang mau kau diskusikan, eh Frank?"

David berjalan mendekati meja kafe tempat Frank dan Lynz duduk. Hari itu libur dan Franklin mengajak kedua teman baiknya itu untuk berkumpul bersama untuk mendiskusikan hal yang belakangan ini mengganjalnya. Tentu teman-temannya menyadari hal yang ingin Franklin sampaikan pasti adalah sesuatu yang cukup penting hingga Franklin rela membuang waktu liburannya yang katanya begitu berharga.

"Duduk saja dulu. Sudah datang telat, tidak sabaran pula!" komentar Frank dengan sedikit nada tinggi dan melirik teman baiknya itu sinis.

"Ih, aku datang malah dimarahin. Sudah bagus aku mau datang untuk medengarkan curhatanmu!" balas David tak kalah sinis sambil duduk di kursinya dan meletakkan buku yang sedang ia baca―yang selalu ia bawa ke mana-mana.

"Huh, kalau tidak ikhlas ya tidak usah datang." balas Frank lagi masih dengan raut sinisnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua hingga belakangan ini mereka malah lebih sering bertengkar baik itu pertengkaran kecil atau besar.

"Hm, sepertinya lebih baik aku pulang, yah? Daripada mengganggu pertengkaran _manis_ kalian." Akhirnya Lynz angkat bicara setelah cukup kesal mendengar celotehan teman-temannya yang lama-kelamaan makin menjadi.

"Hah! Jangan pulang Lynz! Kita baru saja akan mulai! Kita bahkan belum memesan makanan satupun!" pinta Frank dengan raut memelas seketika begitu mendengar komentar datar nan dingin teman perempuannya itu.

"Hm, lagipula apa maksudmu dengan kata 'manis'? Hal ini malah menyebalkan sekali." tambah David datar sambil mulai membuka bukunya.

Lindsay hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya itu datar satu per satu. Ia mendesah pelan dan kemudian kembali bicara, "Ha-ah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau diskusikan, Frank? Semua sudah hadir, 'kan?"

Alis kecoklatan David terangkat satu. Ia menolehkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Semua? Ciel bahkan belum datang."

Franklin terdiam sebentar dan kembali memasang raut serius hingga membuat kedua temannya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya keheranan.

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak mengajaknya. Lagipula sepertinya ia sedang sibuk." ucap Frank datar sambil dengan gaya seriusnya yang amat tak biasa.

"Hm? Kenapa? Memangnya Ciel sibuk karena apa?" tanya Lindsay berubi-tubi dengan ekspresi heran. Setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya ia berteman baik dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang, ia secara tidak sadar mulai berkspresi seperti remaja lainnya hingga ia tidak begitu terkesan goth lagi.

"Dan kenapa kau jadi aneh begini? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap sok _cool_ begini." komentar David heran hingga ia benar-benar menutup bukunya dan menjauhkannya sementara darinya.

"Heh, memangnya aku aneh, ya?" Seketika ekspresi Franklin kembali seperti biasa. Ceria riang gembira.

"Tuh 'kan! Berubah lagi."

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Ciel kenapa?"

"Yah, sebenarnya mungkin hanya aku yang merasa aneh. Akan kuceritakan sambil makan." ucap Franklin pada akhirnya sambil melambai kepada _waiter_ agar menghampiri meja mereka.

Lindsay dan David masih saja terdiam memperhatikan tingkah aneh temannya itu. David sedikit menaikkan alis dan memeriksa kantong celananya sejenak.

"Tenang saja, aku yang traktir. Aku 'kan yang memanggil kalian." Franklin menambahkan dengan pandangannya menelusuri daftar menu yang tersedia.

**…**

**…**

CTAK CTEK

[ PSHUUNG! DRRRRRTT! You've cleared the entire stage! Congratulation! ]

"Hm, game ini memang tidak seru kalau dimainkan sendiri." gumam Ciel sambil melempar konsol PS 2 nya asal sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas karpet yang cukup empuk itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi lawanmu? Aku sudah mengerti sedikit caranya dan kelihatannya memang seru." ucap Sebastian sambil duduk di samping Ciel dan memain-mainkan konsol PS yang Ciel abaikan.

"Heheh, memangnya _Death God_ kuno sepertimu mengerti hal modern macam ini?" Ciel terkekeh mengejek sambil kembali bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"Hm, kita lihat wajahmu begitu aku mengalahkanmu, eh Ci-el!~" ucap Sebastian dengan seringai liciknya dan nada yang luar biasa mengejek.

"Huh! _Challenge accepted, vintage-Death God!_" ucap Ciel tak kalah sinisnya sambil kembali meraih konsolnya dan menyerahkan kosol lainnya untuk Sebastian.

Sebastian sudah terbiasa memegang benda-benda di _Menscherde_ ini. Memang tadinya ia sedikit kesulitan sebab memegang satu benda saja sudah butuh konsentrasi tinggi kalau tidak benda itu akan lolos dipegangnya. Sebastian pun sudah mulai menikmati segala benda modern yang ada di dunia itu.

Memang benar dugaannya, _Menscherde_ tidak sesuram _Aranchle_ yang isinya itu-itu saja. Lebih banyak hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan di sini. 'Pantas saja ketiga Death Gods senior itu tidak mau kembali ke _Aranchle_!' pikir Sebastian begitu ia melihat semua kesenangan yang bisa ia raih di sini.

Sebastian pun duduk dengan posisi santai dengan posisi kaki bersila. Jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, padahal di mata Ciel jubah itu benar-benar terlihat merepotkan dan tak nyaman untuk dikenakkan.

Pandangan mereka pun hanya tertuju pada LCD yang menampilkan kedua _heroes_ yang tengah bertarung melawan monster yang tiada habisnya. Hanya suara 'ctak ctek' dan _back ground music_ yang ditimbulkan dari game yang tengah mereka mainkan. Sesekali hanya terdengar Ciel mendecak kesal atau Sebastian yang terkekeh puas.

Keadaan begitu terus berlanjut untuk beberapa saat. Sampai…

TOK TOK

"Ciel, kau di dalam 'kan, Nak? Ada temanmu di bawah!" Bibi Angelina mengetuk pintunya hingga kedua makhluk yang berada di dalam kamar itu melonjak kaget sesaat.

"E-eh, iya Bi! Aku akan turun!" sahut Ciel sedikit terbata sambil menengok ke arah pintu padahal dirinya sudah tahu kalau Bibinya tidak akan bisa melihatnya dari balik pintu kamarnya itu.

Setelah terdengar suara langkah Angelina menjauhi kamar Ciel, Ciel meletakkan konsolnya dan bergegas menuju pintu. Sebelum ia keluar dari pintu, ia berbalik sebentar ke arah Sebastian.

"Jangan curang ya, eh _Death God_ mesum!"

"Lelucon yang bagus sekali, Ci-el!" balas Sebastian dengan senyuman liciknya yang _oh-so-damn-sexy_ itu.

Ciel pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

'Siapa yang mau repot-repot mengunjungiku?'

Ciel pun sampai di lantai bawah dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Didapatinya pemuda seusianya sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Grey? Mau apa mengunjungiku?" tanya Ciel heran _to the point_ sambil duduk di bangku di samping sofa yang Grey duduki.

"Hee?~ Tak kusangka kau jadi dingin begini. Bukankah dulu kita sering main bersama, yah?" ujar Grey santai sambil menengguk sirup yang tadi disediakan Bibi Angelina.

"Hmm, ya itu 'kan dulu. Kita sekarang sudah remaja, eh Grey!" balas Ciel malas sambil melirik Grey.

"Ahaha~ Kau yakin kau sudah remaja, eh Ciel?" ucap Grey terkekeh sambil melihat Ciel dari bawah sampai atas yang dapat diartikan sedang meledek tinggi badan Ciel.

"Oh ya ya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, GREY!" balas Ciel ketus sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Ya, semenjak Grey meminta maaf kepada Ciel tiga bulan lalu, mereka kembali berteman baik. Bahkan sangat akrab seperti dulu sewaktu mereka kecil, seperti insiden Robert selama ini tak pernah ada.

Grey sendiri sudah seperti Christopher, tetapi tentu saja ikatan antara Ciel dan Christopher masih lebih besar dan Ciel tidak akan pernah lupa akan pemuda itu sebab ialah yang selama ini menemani Ciel dan merubah dunia suram Ciel menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti sedang main. Ayo naik ke kamarmu!" ajak Grey sambil menarik Ciel menuju tangga rumah Ciel.

"He-hei! Aku bisa naik sendiri!" protes Ciel sambil melepaskan tangan Grey dari bajunya dan melangkah mendahului Grey menuju kamarnya.

Mereka pun sampai ke kamar Ciel.

"_Lama sekali kau Ciel! Kau membuat kemenanganku tertunda sa__―_" Sebastian belum selesai protes sebab tiba-tiba dirinya ditindih oleh Grey yang seenaknya duduk di tempatnya. Untung saja dirinya adalah makhluk _invisible_ yang tak terdengar dan terdeteksi kecuali oleh Ciel seorang.

Ciel tidak menggubris sama sekali perkataan Sebastian dan duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi duduk. Sebastian pun beranjak bangun dan mencari tempat lebih baik untuk kembali duduk.

"Hey! Kau masih main game ini?" ucap Grey riang sambil melihat layar LCD Ciel yang sedang di _pause_.

"Suka-suka aku, 'kan!"

"Tapi kau main curang, ya? Ini untuk _two players_ 'kan? Kau malah main sendiri!~" ucap Grey sambil mengambil konsol yang tadinya Sebastian gunakan dan menekan tombol _start_.

"H-hah? A-ah, yaah… ahaha, t-tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Ciel mendadak linglung saat sadar kalau ia sedang bermain bersama makhluk yang bukan manusia.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjadi lawanku, Grey? Yang kalah harus mengerjakan semua PR yang kalah untuk sehari!" ucap Ciel spontan untuk mengalihkan topik sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Hoo~ boleh! Siap-siap saja ya, eh Phantomhive!" balas Grey yakin dan meledek sambil menyeringai.

"Hmph, kau yang harus bersiap-siap, Grey!"

Dan duel yang mempertaruhkan PR libur 3 hari mereka pun dimulai.

Sebastian? Oh, dia hanya memperhatikan kedua remaja itu dengan pandangan malas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _single_ Ciel. 'Huh, dasar manusia!'

**…**

**…**

"Jadi?"

Lindsey membuka pembicaraan di tengah makannya. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang Franklin maksud, terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut sahabat mereka sendiri; Ciel.

"Hm, apa kalian tidak merasa kalau belakangan ini Ciel agak… aneh?" ucap Frank pada akhirnya sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan tak semangat.

"Maksudmu? Semenjak Ciel kembali berbaikan dengan Grey? Hm, kurasa dia malah terlihat lebih baik." ucap David sambil kembali melahap santap siangnya itu.

"Tidak. Sebelum Grey muncul. Bahkan jauh dari itu…" ucap Frank masih dengan nada tak biasa dan menatap kosong makanannya. Tentu hal ini menarik perhatian kedua sahabatnya hingga mereka langsung menatap Frank dengan satu alis terangkat.

"…Maksudmu?" tanya Lynz bingung.

"Yah, aku akui Ciel terlihat lebih baik saat Grey datang, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud." jawab Frank yang membuat kedua temannya malah semakin bingung.

"Lalu ada apa? Jangan bikin kami bingung, Frank!" ucap David tidak sabar dengan raut sedikit kesal.

"Masa kalian tidak menyadari apapun sih? Entah sejak kapan, tapi tiap kali aku melihat Ciel sedang diam atau sendirian…" Frank memberi jeda sebentar, tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pikirannya.

"…entah aku yang aneh atau apa, yang jelas aku selalu merasa aura di sekeliling Ciel itu… berat sekali… dan juga gelap… seakan dirinya tak boleh disentuh…"

Frank sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi memang hal semacam itulah yang ia rasakan. Tentu tadinya ia hanya menganggap remeh hal ini dan bertindak biasa saja seolah tak ada apapun, tetapi semakin ia menghiraukannya, aura itu semakin terasa baginya.

Lynz dan David hanya terdiam. Entah emosi apa yang mereka rasakan. Apakah itu bingung, heran, tidak percaya, terkejut, ingin tertawa sebab hal itu tidak logis, dan berbagai macam emosi lainnya yang tak mampu mereka identifikasikan.

"…Apa sih maksudmu, Frank? Jadi Ciel punya kekuatan supernatural, begitu?" tanya David dengan raut heran tak percaya. Ia memang orang yang realistis tetapi ia juga ingin mempercayai apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

Lindsay hanya diam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Apakah ia percaya dengan Franklin atau seperti David yang tidak terlalu percaya. Atau malah sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui hal ini? Yang tertera di raut wajah putih pucatnya itu hanya datar. Ekspresi nol seperti dulu.

"A-aku juga tadinya tidak percaya dan mengabaikan itu tetapi… entahlah, semakin lama aku malah semakin merasakannya…" balas Frank yang juga dipenuhi tanda tanya akan masalah ini.

"Hmm…" David hanya mendesah lalu meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku sambil menunduk sedikit. Mungkin selera makannya hilang sebab muncul masalah baru yang tak masuk akal seperti ini.

Franklin merasa tidak enak dengan keheningan yang tercipta. "Jadi―"

"Sebenarnya…" Lindsay membuka suara sambil menatap Frank agak serius. "…aku merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi aku pun seperti dirimu. Aku hanya mengabaikannya, lalu…"

"Lalu?" Kali ini David yang angkat bicara dengan nada agak tidak sabar. Sungguh, dirinya saat itu sedang amat bingung antara kesal dengan segala hal diluar logika ini sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, aku melihat Ciel sendirian di perpustakaan dan ia seperti… bicara sendiri…?" Lindsay sendiri sampai sekarang berusaha mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran tak logis yang muncul tiap kali ia ingat kejadian itu.

"H-hah? K-kau juga, Lynz…? Aku juga pernah melihatnya di halaman belakang sekolah…" Frank menatap Lindsay tidak percaya. Ia hampir saja melompat dari kursinya saat itu.

Lindsay hanya mengangguk pelan, masih dengan ekspresi nolnya. Mungkin saat itu ia tengah berpikir keras untuk menjelaskan kegundahannya itu.

"Hmmh, mungkin kalian lihat dia sedang menelpon, tetapi kalian tidak lihat saja ponselnya…" David berusaha menepis pikiran aneh teman-temannya dengan jawaban terwajar dan terlogis yang bisa ia simpulkan. Sungguh, ia begitu tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini sebab ia memang sangat realistis. Kalau bukan teman-temannya yang bicara, ia mungkin sudah menggebrak meja dan pergi dari situ.

"Tapi ia tidak memegang ponsel dan dia hanya duduk sendiri." jawab Lynz datar.

"Kalau begitu, pasti dia sedang pakai _earphone_ dan semacamnya untuk menelpon."

"Ia juga tidak pakai _earphone_, David! Kalau ya, pasti terlihat kabel-kabelnya." tambah Frank meyakinkan.

"Aaarghh! Baik! Mungkin ia sedang bernyanyi dan tidak mau ada orang yang mendengarnya!" jawab David mulai frustasi sambil memberikan tatapan 'Serius-hal-seperti-ini-sangatlah-tidak-mungkin!'

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, David. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan juga." ucap Lindsay datar dengan tatapan biasa.

"Yah, terima kasih, Frank! Aku merasa sedikit lega setelah menceritakan hal ini." ucap Lindsay lagi sambil menatap Franklin dengan senyum lega.

"Heheh, aku juga lega ternyata bukan aku saja yang paranoid seperti ini! Haha~" Franklin mendesah lega sambil mengusap dahinya.

David yang merasa sedikit bersalah sebab ia bicara agak keras tadi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kasar. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ha-aah!~ Baiklah, apa buktinya kalau Ciel memang bicara sendiri?" David mendesah singkat dan bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Waktu itu aku hanya kebetulan lewat di koridor saat melihat ia sedang duduk sendiri di halaman belakang sekolah sambil berbicara kepada… uh… _sesuatu_." ucap Franklin yang memang merasa dirinya yang terlalu aneh atau tidak. Tetapi Lynz juga pernah melihatnya, maka ia sedikit yakin kalau ia tidak salah lihat.

"Kau yakin tidak salah lihat? Siapa tahu ia hanya sedang merenung mengenang Kurofer…" David mendadak diam. Pandangannya jatuh kepada piring berisi makanannya yang belum habis ia makan.

Bukan hanya dirinya, kedua temannya yang lain pun ikut terdiam. Kembali teringat akan sahabat mereka itu yang sudah lebih dari setengah tahun lalu meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Kira-kira… Kurofer akan bilang apa ya tentang hal ini?" gumam Franklin sambil tersenyum sedih.

**…**

**…**

"Ha! Apa-apaan hasil ini?" tukas Grey tak puas dengan apa yang terpampang di layar LCD.

"Heh, ternyata game seperti ini bisa seri juga, toh."

"Haah~ Berarti tidak ada yang menang, dong? Huh, payah sekali!" ucap Grey tak puas sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet kamar Ciel.

"Masih 100 tahun lebih awal untuk kau mengalahkanku." balas Ciel terkekeh sambil beranjak untuk duduk di kasur _single_ nya―tempat Sebastian sedang terbaring. Selama mereka bertanding game, Sebastian hanya berbaring malas di kasur Ciel, entah ia tidur atau apa (kalau _Death God_ bisa tidur).

"Apa sih? Mana mungkin _anak kecil_ sepertimu mengalahkanku?"

"Sialan kau, Grey."

TOK TOK "Ciel? Ciel, ini Bibi bawakan kue!" Angelina pun masuk ke kamar Ciel dengan membawa senampan limun dan _sponge cake _keju.

"Ya ampun! Terima kasih banyak, Madam Red!" ucap Grey riang sambil langsung bangun dan mendekati kue yang dletakkan Angelina di atas meja belajar Ciel.

"Ahaha, kau masih saja memanggilku begitu, ya? Padahal aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan warna lain, kok!" Angelina tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe…" Grey hanya ikut tertawa kecil kemudian mengambil salah satu limun.

"Huh, kau benar-benar sama saja ya seperti dulu?" Ciel hanya menggeleng maklum sambil mengambil salah satu _sponge cake_ itu.

"Haha, lama kau tidak main lagi ke sini dan ternyata masih seperti Grey kecil yang lucu dulu, yah?" Angelina kembali tertawa kecil kemudian mencubit pipi Grey gemas.

"A-aduduh! A-ahaha, aku memang awet muda kok, Bibi Ann!"

"Apaan sih?"

"Ahaha… Baiklah anak-anak, Bibi tinggal yah!~" ucap Angelina sambil tertawa dan meninggalkan kedua remaja itu.

"Hah! Kue ini enak!" gumam Grey sambil terus melahap kuenya.

"Ah kau ini, kue apa juga kau bilang enak semua." Ciel memutar matanya malas sambil meminum limunnya.

"Memang enak kok!" balas Grey kemudian meletakkan piringnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja.

Sebastian hanya diam selama mengawasi Grey makan kue. Ia tahu kalau Ciel sangat suka kue dan selalu semangat dengan hal-hal manis, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa ada yang dapat mengalahkan Ciel dalam kontes makan kue tercepat begitu ia melihat cara Grey memakan semua kuenya.

'Ciel saja sudah agak tidak normal kalau soal kue, apalagi anak ini!' pikir Sebastian sambil menatap _sweat drop_ Grey.

"Guurp~ Ah, kenyang!" Grey berdahak sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi dengan malas. Ia pun melirik jam tangannya.

"Eh! Sudah jam segini toh! Aku pulang ya, Ciel!" Grey beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Ciel.

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya? Habis makan langsung pulang. Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa menanganimu, yah?"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, ya Ciel! Aku harus menjemput kakakku. Bye, Ciel!~" Grey tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menutup sambil melambai singkat dan menutup pintu kamar Ciel.

"Huh, dasar."

"_Tidak kusangka ya, Ciel, ada yang mengalahkan rekor makan kuemu!_" ucap Sebastian sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di samping Ciel.

"Berarti aku masih normal."

"_Apanya? Kalau kau normal lalu orang-orang _normal _lainnya apa?_" Sebastian tersenyum meledek sambil terkekeh.

"Huh, apa kek. Terserah kau sajalah!" balas Ciel ketus sambil meletakkan piring kuenya dan meminum limunnya.

"_Haha, aku menang lagi darimu!_"

"Menang apanya? Kau saja yang terlalu menyebalkan, eh _Death God _mesum!"

"_Anak kecil sepertimu tau apa sih tentang 'mesum'? Hahaha~_" ucap Sebastian santai sambil tertawa puas. Sedangkan Ciel hanya memberi _death glare_ dengan ekspresi kesal yang menurut Sebastian malah imut sekali.

"Cih!"

"_Tuh 'kan dasar anak-anak, masa makan kue saja berantakan ke mana-mana!_" ucap Sebastian masih terkekeh sambil mengelap remah keju di pipi Ciel.

Ciel yang kaget tiba-tiba _Death God _di depannya melakukan hal itu hanya diam dengan wajah merah dan jantung yang berdetak kencang seketika.

"Ugh! Tuh 'kan kau mesum! Dasar _Death God_ pedofil!" tukas Ciel lagi sambil berdiri dari kasurnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi kasurnya.

"_Apa sih? Kalau begitu saja dibilang mesum, berarti tiap hari dan tiap saat banyak yang berbuat mesum, dong! Seperti ayah dan bayinya?_"

"Ugh! Bukan seperti itu! Tapi…" Ciel sendiri bingung hendak berkata apa. Sebenarnya hal yang dilakukan Sebastian biasa saja, hanya mengelap keju apa salahnya, sih? Orang lain juga biasa melakukan itu. Ciel saja yang tiba-tiba merasa aneh. Maka dari itu tiba-tiba saja dari mulutnya terlontar kata-kata ketus seperti itu ketika jantungnya berdetak tidak wajar.

'Ciel! Ada apa denganmu?' jerit batin Ciel heran.

"_Tapi apa?_"

Ciel terdiam sebentar dengan wajah masih memerah. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja…" ucap Ciel kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Hendak ke toilet.

"_Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?"_ ucap Sebastian heran sambil kembali berbaring di kasur Ciel. Ia kembali membolak-balik majalah yang sedari tadi ia pandangi gambar di tiap halamannya.

"_Fufufu~ Cantik sekali!~ Ah, yang ini tubuhnya bagus!~_" gumam Sebastian sambil terkekeh dengan wajah yang (mungkin) memerah ketika melihat dengan khusyuk gambar-gambar di majalah itu. Majalah apa? Tentu saja majalah kucing, memangnya apa lagi yang dapat membuat _Death God_ tampan itu senyam-senyum tidak wajar begitu?

**…**

**…**

"Baiklah, seperti itu saja!" ucap Franklin mengambil kesimpulan sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Iya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak akan berpikir macam-macam selama belum ada bukti. Setidaknya aku harus melihatnya sendiri." ucap David meyakinkan.

"Ya ya, Tuan Tidak Percaya! Makanya salah satu dari kita harus ada yang men-_stalk_ Ciel, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau saja, agar dapat melihatnya sendiri!" balas Frank dengan lirikan meledek. Memang ia sedikit kesal dengan David sebab ia bersikeras tidak menerima fakta yang Frank dan Lynz ketahui.

"Apa?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini dulu dengan Grey? Siapa tahu ia bisa membantu kita." ujar Lindsay memberi masukan lainnya.

"Bisa juga sih. Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya juga tetapi dia bilang ingin pergi."

"Baiklah. Kita putuskan setelah meminta pendapat Grey. _Deal?_" ucap David menarik penyelesaian percakapan mereka yang berubah jadi perdebatan.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Nah, apa ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan, eh Frank?" tanya David segera, untuk menyingkirkan topik omongan berat mereka yang barusan. Jujur saja, ia sendiri pusing akan hal itu.

"Tidak ada sih. Aku hanya ingin cerita tentang itu saja. Habis, aku pusing sendiri menyimpan cerita ini sendiri. Makanya sekarang aku jauh lebih lega."

"Lihat! Kau saja yang selalu ceria riang gembira seperti balita saja pusing apalagi aku!" balas David menggeleng pasrah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sial kau, David!"

"Yang sudah ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Merilekskan diri." ucap Lindsay yang sepertinya tak kalah pusingnya. Buktinya ia menutup matanya sebentar dan mendesah pasrah. Ekspresinya juga terlihat lelah, bukannya ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah, nanti di sekolah kita bicarakan lagi."

Mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari kursi kafe itu dan hendak keluar. Baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari pintu kafe, mereka bertiga berhenti ketika melihat sosok tak asing sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka sambil melambai.

"Hoi!~ Dareli!~" ucap sosok itu sambil melambai riang.

"Hah? Siapa itu?" tanya Frank bingung.

"Tentu saja kalian bertiga! David, Franklin, Lynz. Lebih enak memanggil kalian begitu. Lebih ringkas 'kan?" jawab sosok itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan mereka bertiga.

"Jangan seenaknya memberi julukan macam-macam ke kami, eh Grey!" ucap David sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Suka-suka aku 'kan!~ Oh iya, ternyata kau mengajakku ke kafe ini, Frank?"

"Iya, kau bilang kau mau pergi. Maksudmu pergi ke sini?"

"Tidak. Tadi aku mau main sama Ciel, jadi aku pergi ke rumahnya. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu tapi kau keburu menutup teleponmu." jawab Grey santai.

Saat mendengar kata 'Ciel' dari mulut Grey, entah ketiga sahabat itu langsung menegang seketika. Seperti telinga mereka sensitif akan nama Ciel.

"O-ooh. Maaf kalau begitu…" jawab Frank sekenanya sambil sedikit gugup dan senyum aneh.

"Jadi kau mau apa ke sini, eh?" David yang menyadari kegugupan Frank langsung buru-buru mengganti topik.

"Oh, aku mau jemput kakakku. Kalian tidak bilang sih kalau kalian ke kafe ini, kalau iya, bisa saja kita dapat diskon makan di sini, tahu? Aku sering dapat kue gratis dari sini." ucap Grey santai sambil menunjuk pintu kafe yang baru saja mereka bertiga tempati.

"AH Grey! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Tau begitu aku mengajakmu saja ya!" tukas Frank sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Jadi… kau tidak ikhlas menraktir kami, eh?" tanya Lynz yang sedari tadi diam dengan nada datar.

Tentu hal ini membuat Frank makin merinding. "A-ah! T-tidak kok! Aku ikhlas! Bahkan sangat rela dan senang kalian makan dengan senang!"

"Huh dasar…" David hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Ah! Tau Frank sedang menraktir yang lain, aku harusnya ke sini lebih cepat, ya!" tukas Grey sambil melihat ke arah Frank yang sedang memegangi wajahnya frustasi.

"Heh! Untung juga sih kau tidak datang, aku baru ingat rekormu akan kue…" Mendadak Franklin, David, dan Lindsay terdiam mengingat bagaimana remaja di depan mereka bereaksi kalau menyangkut soal kue.

"Apa sih? Bukannya Ciel lebih parah?"

"Ciel masih jauh lebih mending daripada kau, Grey…" tambah David dengan pandangan suramnya.

Ah, mereka bertiga kembali teringat soal pembicaraan mereka di kafe tadi. Sepertinya mereka memang sahabat sejati hingga kebetulan pikiran mereka sama dan mereka langsung saling melirik satu sama lain saat itu juga. _―__Atau ini hanyalah kebetulan yang dibuat oleh author semata? *desh!*_

"Ehem, tepat sekali kau di sini, Grey!" David berdehem dan bicara dengan raut dan nada yang lebih serius.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau mau ke kafe itu, 'kan? Kami ikut ya?" ucap Frank sambil tersenyum serius. Bukan senyum ringan bercanda seperti biasa.

"Lho, untuk apa? Bukannya kalian baru saja dari sana?"

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Lindsay angkat bicara dengan raut wajah serius.

**…**

**…**

Remaja berambut pirang yang cukup tinggi itu memperhatikan empat remaja yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah kafe. Pandangannya kesal sekaligus benci melihat keempat remaja itu―atau setidaknya salah satu dari empat remaja itu. Ia membiarkan asap rokok yang sedang ia kulum keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini, Larry?" tanya salah satu teman gemuk remaja pirang itu.

"Hah! Kau tak lihat itu, eh Gabriel? _Dia_ terlihat senang dan selalu baik-baik saja! Apa kita tidak cukup memberinya _pelajaran-pelajaran_ itu, eh?" jawab remaja yang di wajahnya terdapat sedikitnya dua plester dengan nada kasar dan kesal.

"Eh?" Temannya yang dipanggil Gabriel itu menoleh ke arah pandang Larry dan melihat Grey dan yang lainnya sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Kita habisi saja mereka sekarang." balas Gabriel asal dengan senyum jahat yang malah terlihat seperti babi tua menyedihkan.

"Bodoh! Sudah jelas mereka di tempat umum!" bantah Larry geram sambil menepak kepala Gabriel itu dengan sengaknya.

"Besok sudah masuk sekolah, 'kan? Sekolah memang tempat yang tepat untuk _belajar_, bukan?" Larry menyeringai penuh kelicikan sambil berlalu dari tempat itu bersama dengan kawan-kawannya.

**…**

**…**

_**Next Day, 4 PM**_

Tap Tap Tap

"Haah… Haah…"

Pemuda bermata sebiru samudra itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah kehabisan napas, ia tetap berlari dengan kasar. Ia mengabaikan semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung dan menyingkirkan semua benda yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Haah… Haah… Tunggu Ciel!"

Pemuda bermata biru itu tidak berlari sendiri. Di belakangnya, pemuda berambut coklat berkacamata ikut berlari menyusulnya, namun seperti pemuda bermata biru tadi, napasnya juga sudah mulai habis.

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang dimaksud tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Ia tetap berlari, seperti nyawanya sedang di ambang batas kematian. Pemuda berambut coklat di belakang Ciel menyadari usahanya itu sia-sia, dan terus saja berlari kencang dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Kedua pemuda itu berlari dengan wajah pucat dan kepanikan dalam pikiran mereka.

Beberapa menit lalu, kedua pemuda ini hanyalah berjalan santai sambil mengobrol seperti biasa. Mereka berdua hendak pulang ke rumah pemuda kelabu sebab mereka hendak mengerjakan tugas bersama. Mereka sudah setengah jalan dari sekolah menuju rumah sampai ponsel pemuda coklat berbunyi mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Pemuda coklat―David, menjawab teleponnya santai setelah melihat layar ponselnya dan mengetahui siapa yang menelpon.

"Hm, ada apa F―"

"*_cough_* Dave! B-belakang se…ko…lah… *_cough_* G-grey… dan Lynz… Hati…*_cough_* hati…"

"FRANK! APA? APA YANG TERJADI?" David tentunya panik seketika mendengar cara bicaranya sahabat baiknya itu yang terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

"L-Larry… Hati-hati… *_cough_*"

"KAU TAK APA, FRANK? TUNGGU KAMI PA―"

TUT TUT TUT

"Apa yang terjadi, Dave?" Ciel sama paniknya dengan David begitu mendengar temannya itu menjawab telepon dengan nada super panik dan khawatir.

"Kita harus kembali, Ciel!" David langsung berbalik lari dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berlari kencang tanpa menjelaskan apapun kepada Ciel.

Namun, tanpa penjelasan dari David, ia tahu kalau hal sangat buruk baru saja terjadi dan itu berkaitan dengan Frank. Ciel pun ikut berlari mengejar temannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi. Sebastian yang mengerti raut wajah Ciel yang bingung sekaligus terkejut dan cemas, menceritakan apa yang barusan Frank sampaikan.

Ciel syok. Panik, cemas, marah, kesal, benci, semua bersatu membentuk emosi yang tak dapat dikategorikan apa, yang jelas itu sangat mengganggu Ciel.

Ciel pun berlari sama paniknya dengan David tanpa sadar ia melewati David. Sampai sekarang mereka terus berlari, menghiraukan sekeliling mereka yang melihat mereka dengan aneh.

Tak lama kemudian, gedung sekolah mereka pun terlihat. Mereka langsung menuju bagian belakang sekolah.

"Mana? Dimana mereka?" tukas David geram sambil melihat ke semua sisi area itu.

"Belakang sekolah, 'kan? Ini bagian belakang." tambah Ciel sambil ikut melihat sekeliling.

"_Aku mencium sesuatu yang amis. Mereka di lorong kecil di antara gedung itu_."

Ciel lekas saja menarik David menuju lokasi yang diberitahukan Sebastian. Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki lorong yang agak gelap dan memang agak bau itu.

BRAK

Seketika itu juga langkah mereka terhenti dan mereka merapatkan diri ke dinding-dinding gedung itu. Berusaha mendengarkan dan mengira-ngira apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Heh! Kau sungguh tidak berguna! Kau tahu kenapa kami tidak mengganggumu lagi? Karena dulu kau begitu _bijak_ dengan menyerah mengemis-ngemis pada kami begitu saja! Hah!"

BUAKK

"AAARGH…."

"Hmph, kau jadi ikut congkak begini gara-gara berteman dengan si pendek Phantomhive itu, 'kan? Bodoh sekali! Padahal kau sudah cukup populer!"

"*_cough_* Jangan… ganggu d-dia, Larry! Kau… *_cough_* h-hanya… berurusan denganku, bukan?" Suara lain yang begitu lemah terdengar menantang pemilik suara yang sedari tadi berkoar.

BRUK

"Ugh…" Terdengar sesuatu yang keras menyentuh tanah.

"Hoo, kau masih bisa menggonggong rupanya, eh Grey? Ini semua salahmu, 'kan? Karena kau mengabaikan semua pelajaran yang kuberikan, maka inilah akibatnya! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kau memang iblis, Lar…"

David dan Ciel yang selama ini masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri hanya diam kaku. Pucat pasi, cemas, panik, marah. Ciel benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin sekali meninju Larry dan menancapkan beribu pisau ditubuhnya. Ia ingin sekali iblis yang menghancurkan hidupnya dan teman-temannya itu menghilang sekalian.

Sebastian yang melihat semua kondisi ini hanya menyeringai penuh misteri. Ia terkekeh puas hingga kedua iris merah darahnya tertutup.

"_Hahahaha!~ Manusia memang menarik! Menjijikan…" _Seketika pandangan matanya berubah menjadi amat dingin dan kejam. Masih dengan seringai misterinya.

"_Heheh, wajar kalau kau lupa sebab kau hanya menggunakan itu sekali. Haruskah kuingatkan kau akan misimu, eh Ciel?_" Sebastian kembali terkekeh di belakang Ciel.

Ciel tentu saja mendengar semua itu dan lantas saja langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan apa yang Sebastian maksud.

David tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Ciel lakukan sebab dirinya sendiri sedang amat serius berpikir dan mengira-ngira kapan waktu yang tepat untuk muncul. Ia juga sedang sangat cemas dan panik hingga ia hanya diam di tempat dengan keringat dingin terus mengalir di dahinya.

Ciel mengeluarkan buku perak yang sangat tak asing. Ia pun menuliskan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan kasar dengan pandangan mata yang amat dingin dan kejam. Raut wajahnya datar saja, tetapi hal itu cukup membuat dirinya terlihat kehilangan kesadaran.

"…Mati… Mati…"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bilang Ciel?" David yang tersadar dari lamunannya menatap Ciel yang tengah menulis sesuatu dengan aura dingin dan berat di sekelilingnya.

"…Mati… Mereka harus mati…" Ciel bergumam lagi. Ia kemudian menutup bukunya dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ciel, apa maksudmu?" David secara reflek mengguncang bahu Ciel. Seketika itu juga Ciel kembali menatap temannya dengan tatapan yang biasa dan dengan aura yang biasa.

"A-a-ah, tidak apa. Ayo David, kita tolong mereka!"

"Tunggu Ciel! Apa kau gila? Kita akan habis juga! Tunggu polisi datang, aku sudah menelponnya ta―"

"Oi, Ketua!"

"Larry! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

BRUKK

Sontak saja kedua pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi itu menoleh ke asal teriakan keras itu. Raut wajah syok, terkejut, dan bingung menjadi satu.

Mereka pun memberanikan diri melangkah lebih ke dalam lorong itu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Iris kedua pemuda itu melebar, begitu juga semua makhluk yang ada di lorong itu. Jantung yang berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengucur dan wajah pucat pasi. Itulah yang semua orang rasakan di lorong itu.

_Death God_ yang selama ini melayang santai di belakang Ciel hanya menikmati apa yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya itu. Seulas seringai terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Heheh, tirai akhirnya terangkat juga."

**…**

**To be Continued to The Next Page**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Zusatzreglement III<span>_**

**Voll Note Sie Besitzer kann von keinem anderen Voll Note Inhaber hypnotisiert warden.**

**Buchen Sie die Benutzer alles vergessen, wenn Buch Eigentum freigegeben.**

* * *

><p><span>Aturan Tambahan III<span>

Pemilik Voll Note tidak dapat dihipnotis oleh pemilik Voll Note lainnya.

Pengguna Voll Note akan melupakan segalanya saat kepemilikan Voll Note dilepas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Silakan timpuki saya untuk apdet super telat ini... Ini hari terakhir libur dan akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ini semua! *ngetik kayak kesetanan-plak* Oke, ini chapter terpanjang (5000+ words!) yang pernah saya bikin di multichap, jadi semoga puas...~

Thank you for your reviews, dear readers!

**chiko-silver lady, A-sama, Kara LaFreak, Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, Keikoku Yuki, Alice Hitomu-chan, Keshahaha, and all silent readers!**

.

**A-sama**: Ini chap baru!~ Robert ganteng? :3 Kurofer lebih ganteng~ *plakplak* Kali ini saya apdet abis liburan, bukan mau ujian kan? /desh Makasih review-nya! Revi lagi? 8D

.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah ngingetin saya untuk apdet fic abal ini! (_ _) Arigatou to Gomennasai!

Berkenan** review** lagi? Untuk semangat saya :'D

.

Sincerely,

Kurofer_Aldred


End file.
